Maybe I am Your Super Hero
by SOS9310
Summary: AU: Arizona Robbins has moved across the country to accept the head of PEDs. In an attempt to settle down she finds herself saving a mother and her child.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Alright this is my first time writing FF. So I do not mind constructive criticism or any input for the story but let's keep the hate to a minimum.**

**Disclaimer: Do not own any characters depicted in this story.**

Chapter 1

Arizona POV

Dr. Arizona Robbins a second year attending, full of life and ready to conquer the world by saving one child at a time from unimaginable diseases, has just landed herself the Chief of Pediatric Surgery at one Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital. Before receiving the promotion the blue eyed blonde haired surgeon was working under Tim Kennard, the Hopkins Pediatrics Chief of Surgery and by the looks of it was in no time soon ready to retire. It had taken years for the Peds surgeon to achieve this ranking in her career but she knew it was worth every loss in her life even love. Yeah she had lost the love of her life working long hours fighting for the best surgeries or meeting the needs of her patients and she did not regret that decision to put work first at all. Well sometimes she did when the other side of the bed was still cold and her one night stands would hardly return the favor. That is how she found herself moving across the country to the rainy city of Seattle in the hopes that maybe just maybe she could begin to settle down.

Stepping outside in the misty Seattle night weather; the Peds surgeon could already feel her just straightened hair begin to curl. Maybe she should have left that long blonde hair of hers in a ponytail but when did that ever scream I am single and ready to have a good time at the bar. Although the blue eyed beauty was not quite sure she was looking for a good time or felt pressured to come meet the other doctors from Seattle Grace Mercy West, where she will be attending in two days come Monday. It was upon receiving her ID badge and signing a few more papers that stated she read and understood the rules and regulations of the hospital, when she bumped into fellow Cardiothoracic Surgeon Teddy Altman. Upon meeting the dirty blonde surgeon, Teddy had suggested that the new Pediatrics surgeon come out for drinks and meet her new colleagues. After threatening if she did not come out today they'd only force her to go out when her first day of work was complete, Arizona finally agreed in meeting them at the Emerald City Bar.

Now standing in front of said bar Arizona was second guessing why exactly she allowed herself to be convinced she needed to meet her work mates. Then again she was trying to settle down so maybe making friends was a good way to start.

The bar was crowded full of rowdy adults dancing, drinking and what looked like a deadly game of darts when a tall dark haired man barely missed a dart to the eye. Arizona figured if she was going to loosen up and have a good time like the rest of the bar goers she needed a drink. Making a beeline for the bar, she was able to steal the last available stool. After ordering a white wine the blonde swiveled around in her stool trying to search through the mass of bodies for the cardio surgeon.

"Whoa hey good lookin' what are you doing here by yourself?" came the booming voice from her right. The PEDs surgeon thought if she acted like she didn't hear the man then maybe this stranger would leave. But nope he was not picking up on her non verbals, which she thought were pretty obvious, "I don't think you heard me but someone as pretty as you should not be by yourself. You know what let me buy you a drink and then I could take you sight-seeing in my bedroom."

Choking on her wine, Arizona was appalled that this man was blatantly hitting on her and wasn't even ashamed of how distasteful it sound. Shaking her head and holding her hand up to stop the man from speaking she began to tell him to take a hike when a loud scream of "Aarrrizoona you made it," came from in front of her. Looking up in the direction of her name could see a drunken Teddy Altman making her way over to the PEDs surgeon.

"Hey Arizona didn't think you'd make it. Oh hi Mark didn't see you there. You're not trying to hit on our new PEDs surgeon are you?"

"Oh well um hey doctors are just as good as nurses and pharmaceutical reps," the grey haired man smirked. "Isn't that right Teddy?"

"That was once...this week and you know what, it won't happen again," the darker blonde replied. Teddy had to admit falling for the hospitals man whore was not something she was proud of, but that party in her panties was worth it every time. "Anyways this is our new head of PEDs Dr. Arizona Robbins," pointing to the man the cardio surgeon then stated, "and the devil himself Dr. Mark Sloan our Head of Plastics, which you have already had the privilege of meeting."

"Devil? I believe you mean God. No one makes skin like I do."

"It's nice to meet you Dr. Sloan, but I don't mix work and pleasure. Plus you're not really my type so let's keep this relationship professional," stated the smaller blonde with a shrug.

"How am I not your type I'm everyone's type," the plastics surgeon was flabbergasted that this woman was not down for a roll in the sheets.

Cutting in Teddy said, "You know what who cares what her type is we are here to drink, dance and impress Robbins with are friendliness."

"Ha wrong group of people Teddy. Have you seen Yang? What's friendly about her?"

"Well let's just let Arizona meet everyone and then she could make an opinion about us." Dragging the PEDs surgeon by the arm Teddy made her way through the mass of bodies to a few tables at the edge of the bar. Stopping in front of a group of what Arizona assumed were the doctors she was here to meet, got everyone to stop their conversation with the arrival of the new comer. "Everyone this is Arizona Robbins our new Head of PEDs I was telling you all about." Looking back at the PEDs surgeon herself Teddy began the introductions. "Here on our right is our Head of Neuro, Derek Shepard, Husband to third year resident Meredith Grey, and our other third year resident Cristina Yang, her husband Head of Trauma Owen Hunt and second year resident Lexie Grey."

Everyone voiced their greetings but only Yang spoke up. "Yeah Teddy we don't hang with PEDs surgeons. Their too perky and with a name like Arizona how can she not be all rainbows and butterflies. Its sick and I will not have my reputation marred by her perkiness."

"Who said PEDs surgeons aren't hardcore? I'll let you know that I can be hardcore and the surgeries that I perform are nothing short of easy," came Arizona's retort. "I'd like to see you last a day on my service hmm say Monday."

"What? No, I can't do that. I'd rather do boob jobs with Sloan then play babysitter."

Meredith spoke up with, "It wouldn't hurt to give it try. It's better than chasing after Hahn only to allowed to do her dirty work."

"Yeah I guess so. Hey speaking of the wicked witch, where are she and Cal?" questioned the resident.

Mark replied, "I tried getting a hold of them but neither answered their phones or the door when I went over there."

"Well I guess it's a good thing. They'd both just ruin our night with their fighting anyway. Well enough of them let's drink. Joe we need a round of shots over here! I plan on getting wasted and having dirty sex with my husband tonight," stated Yang causing the trauma surgeon to turn a bright red.

Arizona was not up to spending the rest of her night throwing back shots of tequila up until a red head made her way over to the surgeon.

"Wanna dance?" came from the stranger. The red head held out her hand out to the blonde in hopes that she would accept. Thinking to herself the blonde saw no harm in a dance or two so stood up and grasped the other woman's hand taking her to the dance floor. "So I've never seen you around are you new here?" asked the red head.

It was in that moment the blonde realized what a better way to consummate her arrival with this attractive woman. "Yeah, and I'm not really up for talking much tonight either. Want to head out of here?"

"I like a woman who gets straight to the point."

Walking back to the table full of doctors, Arizona grabbed her purse and said her goodbyes and headed out with the red headed woman in tow.

"Pay up Sloan. I knew she was a lady lover." Yang thought it was pretty obvious when Mark said the blonde had turned the man whore himself down, that it was more than clear she played for the other team.

"I cannot believe I just lost 50 bucks to you," replied Mark.

"Maybe next time you'll know better than to bet with me. I'm always right," chided Cristina.

_#######_

Waking up to a kick to the back Arizona quickly awoke. It was when she felt the cool air on her bare chest that she realized she was naked and had fallen asleep in the mystery woman's bed. Quietly gathering her discarded clothing the surgeon made quick work of getting dressed and escaping the red heads apartment. Once on the safety of the street Arizona could see the sun peaking over the buildings around her making it known that she had overstayed too long then she would have liked. Deciding that she got a decent nights rest the blonde figured she could head back to her apartment to change into a new pair of clothes so she could do some chores that would need to be done before her soon to busy work load began. That was exactly how she spent the rest of the day completing any last minute errands before ending her night with a glass of wine and some trashy TV.

_#######_

Monday morning rounds were easy as she got to meet all of the many patients shed be helping to get back on their feet so they could get back home. She was surprised to see Cristina Yang already there and in full business mode. Arizona allowed her to scrub in on a few routine surgeries and was even more surprised to see how efficient she worked. The only time the resident ever spoke up was to ask a few questions pertaining to operations they were performing.

Scrubbing out of her last surgery the PEDs surgeon could feel her phone vibrating in the pocket of her scrub pants. Drying off her hands she unlocked the screen of her phone as she saw Teddy's name on the message she just received.

_Starving want to grab some dinner in the cafeteria_

Replying quickly Arizona typed, _sure I'll c u in5_

Upon making her way to the cafeteria the blonde was surprised by how empty it was. To the left there were two of the residents she had meet and a few others she was not familiar with. Making her way to the buffet of food supplied for staff and family members of patients, Arizona decided the salad was a safe place to start on her first day. Soon after picking up her food Teddy arrived joining her in line.

"Hey that was quick" came Teddy's greeting.

"Yeah well it's been a busy day this is the first break I've had today," replied Arizona.

As they made their way to a table in the corner of the cafeteria Teddy responded, "I'm surprised you're still civil I would have thought Yang would be been a pain in the ass for you." Teddy was completely surprised that Arizona was still here. Surely the resident would have scared her back to Baltimore, but maybe she was hardcore like the smaller blonde claimed she could be.

"Actually she's been great. This Hahn person must really be awful because she didn't complain once when I had her entertain the children or get them pudding. But I also rewarded her with a few surgeries so I'm sure that helped too." Arizona didn't get what the fuss was about Yang the resident was all bark and no bite. She was not afraid of the other woman because working on kids gives a surgeon tough skin when they have to deal with frightened parents.

"Haha yeah that'll undeniably help feed Yang's surgery hungry beast. Maybe I should switch over to PEDs too if I get do surgeries. Hahn has been nothing less than unbearable today and I'm sure it has something to do with Cal, but gesh you'd think if it's that bad get out of the relationship."

"Well lack of sex can make you a bit crazed don't you think?"

"No way, I do not I think that's the problem Cal's a sex monster everyone knows they're at it at least once a day in some on-call room. It must be playing mommy that's starting to unnerve her." The Cardio surgeon would know she had walked in on them a few times and it was always a hot story amongst the interns and nurses.

"Oh well then there it is who wants to step in and raise a child. That's no way to spend the rest of your life." Arizona still held firm to that and didn't think she would ever find someone to get her to budge on changing her mind.

"Really? You're PEDs surgeon I would've thought kids would be your thing." Now Teddy was really curious about the new surgeon. She was certainly a complete mystery.

"No way, I have no problem spending time with them but once my time is up I send them back to their parents. I'm all for settling down maybe getting a dog or two but that's about it. Ha I actually even tried it, being married and all but once the kids talk came along it complicated things and we went our separate ways."

"Hold up. You were married? When was this?" Yep complete mystery to the Cardio surgeon.

"Um five years ago I guess. It was hardly considered a marriage we were both so busy with our internship and residency years we hardly ever saw each other." Thinking of this time in her life Arizona couldn't but feel the guilt of not fighting hard enough to work that relationship out. She truly believed that they were both happy and in love, but life was cruel and being in a competitive job drove them a part, amongst other things of course.

The shocked look on Teddy's face was exactly how she looked when she was handed divorce papers.

"Wow. So do you guys still talk? Do you know where she is?" Teddy was truly interested in the PEDs surgeon. She figured the other blonde was hardly the type to settle down after only being in the city for a few days and already bedding a complete stranger. But who was she to really know, she hardly knew the other woman.

"Actually I have no idea. I didn't even see her when I was informed she wanted a divorce. We got in a fight over the kids thing and work like usual and that was it she left." Talking about her past was making her miss her ex-lover more than she would have liked and needed to put an end to this conversation soon or she'd find herself drinking a whole six pack of beer and smoking a pack of cigarettes on her own. "You know what it's been a long day. I am going to go finish my post-ops and then head home. Thanks for inviting me to dinner. I'll see you tomorrow." The blonde quickly stood so the other woman could not argue with her to stay.

"Hey, I'm sorry we don't have to talk relationships again. I like your company and there is a whole lot of other stuff we can always talk about," Teddy said before she was out of ear shot.

"Thanks again. I'll see you tomorrow Teddy." And with that Arizona was on her way to get this day over with.

As she signed the last charts for the day the blonde surgeon could feel someone watching her. Looking up she met her resident of the day Cristina Yang. "Is there something I could do for you Dr. Yang.?"

"Yes, I was hoping if you don't mind if I could continue to be on your service. You know until Dr. Hahn realizes she misses me and is begging me back for my genius," the resident spoke.

She did not know whether to be flattered that the resident would rather be on her service working with children or annoyed at the fact that she was indeed being used. Arizona spoke up, "I don't see the problem with you sticking around in PEDs but I do suggest that you try and enjoy it because really how long do you think this Dr. Hahn will take before, like you said begging for you back?"

"I make no promises to enjoy being here but I do promise to be the best resident you have." It seemed that was the best Cristina could do for her attending because the only thing she could ever really enjoy is scrubbing in on a cool heart surgery.

Arizona seemed to understand that too was probably the best she could get out of the resident. "Alright well then Dr. Yang I expect you to be here by 7 AM ready for morning rounds when I get here at 8. Have a good night." And with that both doctors went their separate ways.

The rest of the week was very much the same routine Arizona would get there by 8 and Cristina would supply her with all the charts for the day and any information she asked on the patients. They would both work quietly throughout the operation unless the resident had any questions. Following she would meet Teddy, who were usually accompanied with both Owen and Mark, for either lunch or dinner. And after her long day of work would go back to her empty apartment and crawl into bed only to continue in the same manner the next day.

By Friday Cristina had informed the PEDs surgeon that her time in her ward was up as the Head of Cardiothoracic, Dr. Hahn, had asked for her to assist her on a heart transplant that afternoon. Now she was just waiting for someone named Dr. Karev who she had just learned would be on her service for the day. Catching up on some charts she waited for his arrival before starting rounds. Upon his entry they both quickly introduced themselves and got straight into business.

No sooner than they were finished she was paged to the ER for a child with severe abdominal pain. This was the first time she would be going to the ER so the surgeon allowed Dr. Karev to follow her, mostly because she hated getting lost.

Entering the ER she was reminded of a time when she was a resident and spent hours just waiting for an awesome surgery that would come her way.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Parker. I'm Dr. Robbins and this is my resident Dr. Karev. I was told that Kasey here is experiencing abdominal pain." Pointing to the patient she asked, "Do you mind if I take a look." As soon as she touched the upper mid-abdomen Kasey let out a hiss of pain. "Dr. Karev what does Kasey's chart tell us?" Arizona knew exactly what the pain was caused by she saw this in a lot of patients who received an appendectomy and by the scar that was left behind, the surgeon was pretty sure she was indeed correct.

"Well she had surgery a year ago at Seattle Pres. for an appendectomy. So as a result I believe the pain she is currently experiencing is a build-up of scar tissue from the adhesions. Which means we go back in and remove some of the scar tissue?" His last statement came off more as a question than a statement, but other than that he was on the right path for his assessment of the child's discomfort.

"That's correct Dr. Karev." Addressing the family now Arizona continued with her plans, "So Mr. and Mrs. Parker in order for us to help reduce her pain we are going to have to go back into surgery and remove the scar tissue that has built up around the adhesions. It's a common surgery that should take a few hours to complete. I recommend you get comfortable in the waiting room and we will take Kasey up to the OR. Are there any other questions I can answer?"

"No, I think you were clear in what you said," Mr. Parker stated. "But thank you so much Dr. Robbins." Looking at his daughter he bent over and placed a kiss on Kasey's forehead whispering how brave she is and that both him and his wife would see her soon.

"Alright Kasey let's take the pain away," came from Arizona with a comforting smile.

_#######_

The surgery was a success as she predicted and the PEDs surgeon allowed Alex to go and inform the parents of their daughter's condition before he went to do her post-ops. Taking her scrub cap off and shoving it into her pocket Arizona made her way to the Attending's lounge for a quick caffeine fix. Entering the lounge the surgeon was so exhausted she didn't even notice the pair of dark brown eyes staring at her.

"Are you here to save me?" came the small voice.

To say she was startled was an understatement the question from the small boy sitting on the couch caused her to drop her coffee to the floor splashing the counters cabinets, but lucky for her barely any made its way on her scrub pants.

Turning around to address the young boys question she saw a familiar pair of brown eyes and curly raven hair on a little boy starring up at her from the couch. "Oh…uhm what was that?" Those eyes she could hardly form a sentence with those eyes bringing up thoughts of another pair of similar expressive eyes.

"You're a superhero right? So are you here to save me?" The small boy knew she looked familiar his mom would always tell him of a blonde blue eyed superhero who saved children. These stories led for him to dream every night of this woman saving him and his mom from the evil villains of the world. Even though he never met her he couldn't help but believe it was really the super hero he had been waiting for. It wasn't that he needed saving from anything dangerous, but who doesn't want to be friends with a super hero.

This said super hero couldn't help but feel her heart swell from this small boy's statement. "No I'm not a super hero just a kid doctor." Her statement caused the boy's face to fall of excitement. "But I guess I do save children. What do you need to be saved from? You're not a patient are you because it's not safe to be wandering the hospital?"

"Nope, not a patient. I got in trouble so I got sent here to wait for my Mami," was the boy's response.

"Well that's not good. May I ask your name, little man?" Arizona made her way to sit near the boy on the couch so she wasn't talking to him from across the room.

"Michael, but everyone calls me Mikey. What's yours?" Mikey's face lit up with the attention he was receiving from the doctor.

"I'm Arizona . Arizona Robbins. It's nice to meet you Mikey." Sticking out her hand the small raven haired boy happily put his tiny hand into hers to shake it. "Well Mikey how old are you?"

Holding up four fingers for her to see he said, "I'm four. My Mami said when I turn five I get to go school. And I'm excited because I get to go on the playground. Did you like going to school Airzona?"

His mispronunciation of her name made her smile and the way he easily spoke with her like she wasn't a stranger at all was nice to the surgeon. "Well Mikey I liked school so much I went for twenty one years, which is a really long time to go to school. But I did love playing on the playground with my friends and swinging high on the swings."

"Me too-" His reply was cut off by the door being thrown open and a tall blonde woman with matching scrubs to Arizona's and a white lab coat on. The blonde new comer did not look at all happy to be here her blue eyes were void of any joy.

"Dammit Mikey not again. Your Mami is going to be so mad that you have acted up again. What is it, like the fourth time this month? I don't know what it is with you and your Mami's fiery temper but it needs to stop like yesterday."

The boy wouldn't even look at the stranger just huffed and crossed his arms. When he did speak up it came in a whisper. "It's not Mikey it's Michael and my Mami isn't mad at me she's mad at you."

"What's that no one can hear when you're muttering Mikey." Came her retort. She could not believe her girlfriend convinced her again to take Mikey home when she could hardly stand the kid. She didn't have anything against him other than the fact that he was always around and wanting attention. Why couldn't he just sit and color in his room so she could have some private time was what she asked herself every time they got interrupted.

"I said it's MICHAEL!" was the small boy's response. To say Arizona was surprised that this sweet child can be so loud and angry was a complete shock. He had been sweet and polite to her not once did he disrespect her. But the PEDs surgeon couldn't help but be angered by the way this woman came in here belittling Mikey and obviously causing him to become angry. "You're not my friend Erica so you don't get to call me Mikey."

"Well I'm your mom's girlfriend so you're going to have to learn to like me or at least respect me. Trust me one day soon when I marry your mom I will not allow for this behavior and you will learn real quickly to talk to me kindly."

Arizona couldn't sit here and let this woman continue to talk to Mikey like he was nothing. "You know what I think you should stop. It's obvious you're making Mikey upset so just stop." The look the other blonde gave to her was one that would make grown men cower. But Arizona stood her ground and stared back.

"And who do you think you are? No I don't care. Mikey let's go your mom is still in surgery and she won't be home for a while so I am going to be watching you. Got it kid?"

"Actually no you're not. He's coming with me." Arizona could not believe she was willingly choosing to spend time with a child. Especially one she hardly knows. "Isn't that right Mikey, what do you say we go get some lunch? I'm sure there is a piece of chocolate cake calling our name."

"Yeah! Bye Erica you could go home now cuz Airzona and I are going to have cake." It seemed like Mikey on the other hand had no problem passing up going back home to stay extra hours in hospital he grew tired of being at. There is only so many times you could build the same house or castle with the same bricks and it just wasn't the same the hundredth time around for Mikey.

"Whatever kid, have fun with your new friend." And with that Erica was out of the room the same way she came in. Arizona was at least surprised that the woman didn't make sure she wouldn't steal the small boy. It's not like she would because the last thing she wanted to do was raise a child of her own, but most adults should at least verify the child's safety.

Arizona stood up and began walking to the door, but when she realized no one was following she turned around, "You coming Mikey? I don't want to miss out on that chocolate cake."

With a swift jump from the couch Mikey ran over to open the door for his new friend and followed the doctor outside of the room. Grabbing her hand he looked up at her with a smile. "You are even prettier than in my dreams Airzona."

And that was it this kid was quickly making his way into her heart and she didn't care. They made it down to the cafeteria with easy banter and lots of giggling on Arizona's part. This boy was a charmer and was definitely charming the PEDs surgeon.

_#######_

"Knock Knock."

"Who's there?" Mikey had been telling Arizona jokes for the past five minutes and she was laughing so hard at them even when they were silly and probably if told by anyone else would get an eye role from the blonde.

"Interupting cow," was Mikey's reply.

"Interupting co-"

"MOO!"

"Gesh little Torres why are you so being loud," said Cristina as she joined the pair at their table. "So what did you do this time to escape prison?"

Mikey looked down at his lap a little ashamed about what he was about to tell the resident. "Um I threw a block at Ms. Warren and told her to shut her trap because she said there is no such thing as super heroes."

A Muffled snort came from both doctors, who even though they knew Mikey's behavior were inappropriate, couldn't help but laugh at his actions. "Well that would definitely cause you to get kicked out of the slammer. How do you know Dr. Robbins?"

"She came into the lounge when I was waiting for Mami and spilled her coffee. She saved me from going home with Erica. So that makes Airzona my friend." Mikey looked up at her and smiled the biggest chocolate smile at her causing the adults at the table to laugh at the mess he had made all over his face.

"Haha anyone who saves you from the wicked witch definitely makes a good friend." Arizona was amazed that the resident who claimed to mock her for working with kids was able to talk to Mikey with ease like he was just another of her friends.

The blaring of a pager startled the little boy but the familiar sound to both doctors caused them to look at their hips to see whose was sounding. Arizona was relieved to see it wasn't her pager meaning that it was Cristina's that was going off. She didn't want to leave Mikey just yet they were enjoying the time talking with each other even if it was all silly. "Yes, looks like surgery is calling for the goddess herself. I'll see you later little Torres. Hey and remember be nice to your mom she loves you like crazy and acting crazy yourself makes her job just a little bit hard. But I have no problem with you bossing Erica around someone needs to put her in her place and plus you are the man of the house," Cristina said with a wink. Patting him on top of the head the resident walked off hoping that whatever she was being paged to was juicy enough for just her and Teddy to handle without Dr. Hahn having to steal another surgery from them.

"Huh, how do you get her to act so… normal? I had a difficult time getting Cristina to play with the kids in my PEDs ward." Arizona looked down at the raven haired boy quickly grabbing a napkin to rid him of his chocolate covered cheeks.

"It's because she's my godmother. She has to be nice to me or Mami gets angry with her. That's why she moved out because Mami said she had a potty mouth and Dr. Hunt and Cristina were always making loud noises in their bedroom that gave me nightmares."

Chuckling Arizona thought it incredulous that someone would be roommates with the resident especially with a child. Sure she wasn't a bad person but definitely not someone you would want to raise your four year old around.

Arizona replied with, "Well that's a good reason to kick someone out. Sleep is important and a little kid like yourself shouldn't be having nightmares about your godmother and her husband."

"I guess not but I wish she lived there instead of Erica. Erica's always hogging my Mami and she doesn't even like to dance. Who doesn't like to dance? Auntie Cristina would dance with me and Mami when we were having a bad day and it would make us all feel better. I don't tell my Mami that Erica yells at me all the time because then they fight and Mami cries and I don't like to see her cry." It was obvious this boy disliked his mother's girlfriend and Arizona felt bad that he had to put up with her bad behavior just to make his mom happy. "Maybe since you're a super hero and my friend you can make my Mami feel better. Then we can all be happy." Mikey looked hopeful that Arizona would help him and his mom out.

Arizona felt a little bit frightened by the boy's request to comfort a woman she has never met. She had no problem talking with him but that was a big thing to ask a stranger and she was finding it difficult to find an answer that would appease him and not crush him. And luck was on her side when the Michael stood up on his chair to yell, "Mami!"

Turning around in her chair to see who Mikey was yelling at, Arizona saw those familiar brown eyes that she had been staring at for the past hour and had become familiar with them, five years ago. Maybe luck wasn't on her side.

"Arizona," spoke Mikey's mother.

"Calliope"

**AN2: Okay everyone this is the first chapter for the story. I hope you all enjoyed and I hope to update regularly. So maybe once a week but if I post more chapters throughout the week it's because actual school work became boring.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I know I couldn't stop writing. I'm just as excited to put it all out there and see what you guys think. This one is long so sorry, but I had a lot to write. Enjoy and thanks for the reviews.**

Chapter 2

Callie's POV

_Flashback _

The first day of school can be both exciting and new or extremely nerve racking finding your way across the vast school campus. For Callie this was her third year attending Harvard Medical School and this year she planned on being excited for her fall semester. This would be the first year where she would begin her rotations at the nearby hospital. The Latina had worked hard to get this far in her educational career and couldn't wait to graduate and actually practice medicine amongst other surgeons.

The ring of her phone caused Callie to look down at the device in her hand to a text she got from her roommate, who in the past two days has stolen her money and invited her boyfriend over so they could make out.

_Hey Cal Rob and i are going to need the room. Don't come until at least after midnight. thnx:)_

To say Callie was pissed was an understatement of the century. It was a school night she needed her rest because Tuesday's and Thursday's she had a morning class and going to bed at twelve in the morning never made an efficient student. As she was about to reply and tell her roommate no fucking way was she kicking her out of her room. She felt someone knock into her from behind causing Callie to drop her phone on the sidewalk. As she was about to walk over and pick up the fallen item, another student on a bike rode easily over the slim phone instantly cracking the screen.

That was the last straw for Callie turning around to tell this idiot of a person what she thought of them she stormed over to where they had fallen and started her tirade.

"Do you not look where you are going because I don't think you were and now my phone is completely shattered and I have no way of paying for another one until my next paycheck." Waiting for a response the blonde haired woman just stared back at the woman shocked that she was being yelled at in front of what felt like the whole student body. "What, do you not understand what I am saying to you?" continued the raven haired woman. "Fine sit there for all I care. I cannot believe how rude some people are. Of all days this was supposed to be a good day for me and now it's been ruined by my thief of a roommate and you! Why are you smiling at me like that? This isn't funny. There is nothing funny about this situation." The woman still on the ground didn't realize she was smiling at Callie. But who could blame her. This other woman was attractive and clearly she was unaware of that. "Alright well I'm going, knowing my luck I'll be late for class even though it's not for another hour," muttered Callie.

As Callie started making her way back to the main campus the blonde haired woman was able to get her brain functioning. Once on her feet she caught up to the angry woman, "Hey look I am sorry about what happened back there with the phone breaking and me not speaking. I was just a little caught off guard obviously. But it's clear I can speak and I'd like to apologize again for what's happened to you."

Callie stopped in her tracks she gauged the other woman to see if she should accept the proffered hand or continue on her way. She had said she was sorry and that dimpled smile was starting to make her forget that she just yelled at this stranger.

"Alright you're forgiven. I guess I can't be mad for standing in the middle of the sidewalk where people are obviously going to be walking." Shaking the other woman's hand she couldn't help but smile at the warmth that spread throughout her body.

Still holding onto the smooth hand of the other woman, it was now Callie's turn to forget all sense of brain activity. "So I think this has been the longest hand shake in history don't you think," voiced the blonde woman. And just like that her trance was broken and Callie could feel the blood rushing to her cheeks.

"Oh I'm sorry." Come on Callie form words say something but nothing came all she could do was shamelessly look back at the blonde stranger.

"I'm Arizona Robbins by the way. The woman who bumped into a complete stranger and ruined her perfect day, now do I get an introduction to who you are?" Arizona was enjoying how flustered this woman was getting. She was used to it but this time the feeling was different and she actually appreciated that this woman seemed nervous in her presence. Because for the blonde she felt the same way she was just lucky that words came to her.

"Yeah Callie Torres and you know my story because I spent quite a few minutes yelling at you." This comment got both women chuckling.

" Well Callie Torres, can I buy you a coffee before your next class which like you said isn't for another," looking down at her watch Arizona regarded those deep brown eyes before she continued "another forty five minutes?"

How could Callie not accept this offer but she was going to have to because she promised her best friend Addison Montgomery that they'd have lunch before their class on Pediatric Care. "I wish I could but I promised to meet up with a friend. I would ask for your number and say let's meet later but that's impossible with a broken phone. So hopefully I'll see you some time and you could get me that coffee you now owe me." Callie was truly beginning to regret her decision, but just as she was about to take it all back Addison came up seemingly a bit annoyed for being ignored for fifteen minutes.

"Cal, I've been trying to call and text you and you're not even answering that damn phone of yours. I thought we were going to lunch." Addison was thoroughly pissed due to her boyfriend of two years deciding that today was the day to tell her that he was no longer in love with her because some busty blonde turned his way and now she needed her best friend to tell her it would be okay.

"We are. Sorry there was an incident and my phone broke. Just give me a sec alright." Looking back at Arizona she knew this wasn't good bye but she couldn't help but feel in some strange way that she'd never see the woman again. "If you want you could join us that way I still get that coffee." Callie knew she was being hopeful but why shouldn't she be Arizona was giving her butterflies and the good kind that make you want to skip everywhere you go.

Arizona wanted to say yes, but the way the red head was staring at her it was best that she leave the two women to themselves and that meant she'd have to say goodbye. "I'd like to but I have a feeling I'll be seeing you soon." And like that Arizona made her way to her next class in hopes that she could start some early reading to distract herself from the raven haired beauty.

"What was that about Callie is she some new girlfriend that I should know about because I've never seen her and you have yet to mention anyone of importance." Addison smirked as the Latina continued to stare at the retreating blonde.

"Don't start with me Addie I just met the woman."

"Mhmm and I am Kate Walsh. Let's get a move on it lover girl." Oh yeah Addison knew that her best friend was love stricken by this mysterious woman.

_#######_

Making their way to the Pediatric Care class Callie can see the class is almost full, but the few seats in the middle of the auditorium. She didn't want to take this class but Addison convinced her that they needed at least one class together this semester and Addie won the game of rock, paper, scissors.

"I cannot believe people are actually interested in taking this course. This class is almost full you'd think everyone would rather take something a bit more interesting like I don't know Neurology or even better Ortho." Callie wanted to be happy that she'd be sharing a class with her friend but she really was not at all interested in the course material. As the Latina sat at her desk waiting for the professor to enter the room a familiar blonde appeared in the doorway. Maybe this class was a godsend because she was going to share a class with Arizona. When those bright blue eyes found brown ones, both women smiled causing the red head to groan loudly at ridiculousness of her friend.

"Callie stop staring it's weird and this is not the Callie Torres I know. Get your shit together because you're starting to drool." The brunette sheepishly turned away, but couldn't help but smile when she noticed Arizona make her way to the vacated seat next to hers.

"Is this seat taken?" How this man got here Callie had no clue, but one thing was for sure she had no intention sitting next to him for the next two and a half hours.

Throwing her leg on the chair before the other student couldn't even sit down Callie shouted, "Yes, so beat it."

Arizona made her way to the coveted seat and smiled at the Latina before pointing towards the back of the classroom, "Looks like there is seat back there calling your name Lucas."

"Are you serious Arizona I was here before you and how am I supposed to hear anything all the way back there?" Lucas could not believe he was losing his seat to a woman who was his biggest competition when it came to Pediatrics. They had meet their first year in Med school and discovered they both had the same interest in PEDs. It wasn't until after their first semester they had both began the battle of who was better, when Arizona received a slow clap after her presentation of regenerative research on short bowel syndrome, the rivalry began.

"Well when you don't have a hot new friend saving you a seat it looks like you're out of luck. Move along now Lucas." Arizona smiled an appreciative smile to the other woman truly grateful that she would not have to be the person in the back of the room struggling to hear.

With one final huff Lucas made his way towards the back of the room. "Thanks for helping me out there. I guess I owe you. Maybe lunch this time." Arizona stated before quickly taking her seat.

Callie was about to agree when their professor came in already speaking a mile a minute. "Okay listen up I'm Dr. Lisa Peyton and I am your instructor for Pediatric Care. School policy states that I have to take attendance on the first day so let's make this quick."

This was the part of school Callie hated the most. Why couldn't her parents give her a simple name so her fellow students wouldn't always laugh when her name was read? But it looked like that was what was going to be the response for this class and not because they found her name humorous it was due to the fact that it was the third time the teacher had to say her name that Callie realized she wasn't paying attention.

"Calliope Torres going once, twice-"

"Here," Callie shouted causing the class to burst into laughter at her boisterous announcement.

"Alright Ms. Torres maybe next time we could pay attention." Even Dr. Peyton tried not to laugh at the student's now obvious flustered state.

Fortunately for the brunette the rest of the class went by without any more incidents on her part. Packing her bag Callie felt a warm breath on the back of her ear whisper, "See you around Calliope." Turning around to stop the blonde she was too late as she was already making her way out the door.

"What now Cal? Do you want to hang out in my room since your roommate and her boyfriend will be doing the horizontal tango all night." Addison wasn't always one to flaunt her money but had no problem paying the extra money to get her own room at the school.

"Yeah I guess so. It's not like I have anywhere else to go."

"Wow Callie tell me how it really is."

It had been a long day for the Latina and she didn't mean to give her friend grief about her own suffering but she couldn't help it. "Sorry Addie. Let's just go maybe have a few beers before we crack open our textbooks," suggested Callie.

"There's the woman I know," responded Addison.

_#######_

Two long weeks and the only thing either Callie or Arizona said to each other were words of greeting and that was it. But today Calliope Torres was going to change that or so she hoped because she was feeling nervous that maybe the blonde wasn't interested anymore. She had two weeks to ask Callie out and nothing. Maybe she was busy like every other med school student right? That's what she had to keep telling herself if she was going to get through the class and just ask the other woman out for coffee or lunch. She wasn't suggesting they move in or buy matching best friend bracelets. What if she asked for help on the course material? There is no way someone can deny another student help because they were all going to struggle at one point and needed to lean on their fellow students for support.

Yep, Callie had a plan now she just needed to sit still and act like she was really listening to the professor's lecture on what? She wasn't quite sure. At one point she heard something on cleft palates but then that last word coming from Dr. Peyton's mouth sounded like osteosarcoma. Yeah, the Latina needed to focus or she was really going to need help for this class.

With the sound of notebooks being put back in bags and the shuffling feet moving to the door Callie was pulled out of her reverie before Arizona could leave again. Make words Callie quick, "Hey wait. Arizona," she called out. The blonde was surprised to see the nervous look the other woman had on, as she usually held an air of confidence. Speaking with a steady voice she looked the blonde in the eye, "I was wondering if you were free to help me study for the test next week. You know if you're not busy, because some of these terms are just not sticking with me and well it seems like you understand the material."

This was her question? Arizona had thought that maybe she was going to be taken up on her offer. But these past couple of weeks have been proven difficult, because every time she made an attempt to ask Callie out her friend was there dragging her away. Well this was better than nothing, "Of course. I'm free this Saturday if you want to get together than. I live off campus so it might be easier to come to my place or the library works too." She had to throw in the library, the other woman might not feel comfortable being in a stranger's home by herself.

Addison was amused that her friend was feigning ignorance when she knew full well that her friend was ready for the test next Tuesday. The Latina was a great partner to study with because the Torres method never failed.

Speaking up for her friend, who was just chewing on her bottom lip trying to think which place was safer for her to not do something stupid, "I think your apartment is our best option, because me and all that other noise gets me distracted right Callie?"

She knew her friend was not happy but the red head hardly knew this Arizona person other than the fact that her friend gushed about how hot she was. And a best friend always has to put their stamp of approval to protect the other.

It was Arizona's turn to speak up now, "Wait you want me to teach both of you?" She was not at all pleased because the red head made her uncomfortable with that glare she received from her.

She had missed out on it just being the two of them because Callie couldn't think quick enough, "Um yeah, if you don't mind that is," she quickly stated.

"No I don't see the problem in that." Scribbling her address on a piece of paper, Arizona handed it to the Latina, "That's my address I'll see you around 4?"

"Make it 5. I have to work and it might take me a while to get my notes together and find your place." Callie hated that she worked for most of the weekend, but when money became tight she had to suck it up and find a job.

With that Arizona was on her way out the door after agreeing to meet up with her classmates for study session. Yay!

Looking back at her friend Callie glared, "You know you're not invited," she understood why Addison stepped in trying to play the role of best friend. But Callie didn't need her help, not with this anyway.

Addison laughed, "Why? Do you plan on spending your study session naked because if not I plan on being there," she wasn't going to let the brunette off easily.

"No, but it was my idea and plus she's my friend not yours and I'm sure the invitation was not extended to you," Callie retorted

By the looks of it Addie had no way she could get in on this "study session" because it was obvious her friend was a genius and wanted alone time, "Fine, but I want the dirty details after your session," sighed Addison.

_#######_

Saturday came quickly and looking at the clock on her night stand Callie was already eleven minutes late because her ass of a boss wanted her to clean all the tables and take out the trash before she left. And now with one shoe on Callie ran out of her room with her bag thrown over her shoulder to make quick work on hunting the blonde's apartment building that was close to the school's campus.

Fifteen minutes later and many wrong turns, the brunette was pretty sure this was the building because if not she was throwing in the towel. Looking at the list of names by the door Callie found a _Robbins, A_ that she was hoping was the correct one.

Pressing the buzzer a breathy response came through the box, "Hey is this Callie?" Arizona had thought that maybe she was being stood up and when the sound of the buzzer filled her apartment stumbled off her couch to respond to the person at the door.

Clearing her throat, "Yeah, sorry I'm late," the raven haired woman was hoping that the blonde would not be mad at her for being almost a half hour late.

"No problem. I'm buzzing you in now," came Arizona's reply

Opening the door after hearing the lock release Callie bounded up the stairs two at a time to the third story of the building.

Now definitely out of breath, Arizona opened the door before she had time to knock with a breathtaking smile plastered on her face. "Hey that was fast. Here let me grab your bag," quickly removing the other woman's bag she led Callie to her living room that she had spent most of the morning cleaning.

"Nice place it's really clean and homey," Callie liked that even in the small space the blonde was able to cover the walls and open surfaces with pictures that provided the room with comfort.

Smiling at the other woman Arizona replied, "Well I couldn't paint the walls so I had to put something to make the space feel lively."

Standing in the middle of the room both women forgot why they were here as they got lost in admiring the fact that they were sharing the same space with each other. Speaking up Arizona asked, "So how was work? I hope you're not too tired to study."

"Oh no not at all and I'm sorry about being late. My boss knows how to be a complete douche sometimes," laughed Callie.

"No need to apologize I understand. My summer job was nothing light of easy and that was because the guy I worked for liked to stare at all the girl's asses and make snide comments, but I couldn't quit since there was nothing else available nearby." Arizona didn't even realize the woman's friend wasn't in the room until she broke the staring contest they had to look around the room, "Where's your friend?" she questioned.

Callie was thankful that her threats to Addison worked because she did not want to spend the Saturday with her and Arizona, "She forgot she already had plans tonight so it's just me today. I hope you don't mind." Now Callie was second guessing her decision because maybe the other woman did, but was relieved when she spoke up.

"This is fine too," Arizona was indeed grateful for whatever plans the red head had. "Um should we get started I don't know how long this could take and I'm sure we'll need all the time we could get."

Agreeing with the other woman they made their way over to the couch where Arizona had her notes already laid out for them to use. The blonde figured very quickly that Callie had made up the whole situation when she easily answered all the questions she threw at her even when it was material they had yet to learn in class or be assigned to read for homework.

"I think you're going to do great on Tuesday, but I don't think you needed my help for that did you?" They had worked for a couple of hours and Arizona was starting to get tired looking over the scrawl of her own handwriting.

Caught in her lie Callie figured it was best to come clean, "No, I didn't but it came out before I could ask you out and I figured it was a safe place to start for us without there being expectations."

Arizona understood the other woman's choice and hoped maybe she could assume that if she did ask her out she wouldn't be shot down, "And what expectations might those be Calliope?" she could tell her question flustered the other woman, but it was cute to see her blush.

Trying to come up with an explanation Callie could feel her face redden, "Hmm I think I'm being presumptuous then," she truly thought that the blonde had been interested with the small contact she would try to keep with the Latina and stolen glances that weren't going unnoticed by either women.

Moving close Arizona spoke a hairs breath away from Callie's lips, "Not presumptuous at all," she could feel the raven haired woman move closer to her as she continued, "but I don't kiss until after the first date." As she moved back she could see the Latina try to keep up.

"Are you asking me out on a date Arizona," Callie was thankful when words did come she didn't make a fool of herself.

But the smirk on the other woman's face made the brunette start to doubt her, "What if I am Calliope? Do you want to go out with me? Because once you accept be prepared to be wooed," Arizona responded.

"God yes!" Clearing her throat to not sound so excited as Callie continued, "I mean if you want to woo me I'd like to be wooed by you Arizona," smiled Callie.

Arizona grinned at the woman's reply and began to feel the excitement of having the privilege of charming one Calliope Torres. "I'd love to take you out on a date. Does next Friday work for you?" Arizona wanted to take her out now so she could get that goodnight kiss, but good things came to people who waited so that was her plan, wait.

Callie on the other hand was clearly disappointed that she'd have to wait that long for this date, "Friday work's for me, but its late now so I should get back to my dorm."

Standing up they both headed towards the door, "Well I enjoyed studying with you Callie. Maybe next time ask me out and then we don't have to wait a week for a date we'd rather be on," smiled Arizona.

Annoyed with herself Callie laughed, "I'll remember that next time but let's see what you think after the first date."

"Oh I have no doubt that you will not disappoint me Calliope," Arizona liked how comfortable the Latina made being around her feel and she never experienced this ease with another woman.

Saying their goodbye's Callie made her way back to her room with a certain blonde on her mind and this date she couldn't wait to have with the woman.

_####### _

Were those the longest six days for both women, but now Callie was a little worried when she was told to wear clothes she could get dirty in. It's not that she didn't mind getting a little dirt on her but it had been a while since she did anything too physical. And her workout's now consisted of Addie and her walking on the tread mill checking out the hotties of the gym.

As she waited in front of the school for the blonde, Callie tried to calm the nerves that were building up in her stomach. Just as she was feeling relaxed a small black car stopped in front of her and out jumped Arizona. Now with raging butterflies swarming in her stomach the brunette made her way to her date.

The blonde was trying not to stare, but damn Callie Torres knew how to work a pair of shorts and the fitted grey tank top she had on did nothing to hide her ample breasts. When the Latina just stared back at her she knew that she made the right choice in choosing her own pair of dark blue soccer shorts and white tank top, where the other woman could see the black sports bra underneath.

Opening the passenger door for the other woman Arizona spoke up, "You look great Calliope. Ready to work up a sweat?" making her way to the other side she quickly got in and buckled before the Latina replied.

"Is this date going to be in your bedroom?" asked Callie. She laughed at Arizona's reddening cheeks.

Starting the car she looked over at the raven haired woman. Those eyes she couldn't help but smile even more at how sincere they showed even when she was being teased.

"That type of sweating will come on the third date Calliope," Arizona was hopeful that she got to have more than just three dates with Callie. She wouldn't mind if she went on a date with her for the rest of her life.

They made their way down to the local park where it was full of kids and their parents. Callie was still confused as to what this date entailed but tried to stay optimistic that it would be fun. As they made their way to group of boys and girls around the age of eleven Arizona grabbed her hand before addressing the group.

The kids all turned around when they saw the familiar blonde stop in front of them, "Hey kids this is Calliope the girl I told you I'd bring for us to make our teams fair. And she's my date so let's all welcome her to the group," said Arizona to the group of kids who looked curiously at their guest.

Now Callie was confused she thought they were on a date she didn't know how playing with kids was supposed to woo her, "Hi Calliope," the kids all greeted.

She smiled at them okay maybe it couldn't be that bad, "Hey everyone, you can call me Callie though," looking back at Arizona she could see her pulling out two different colored scrimmage vests from a bag she had brought with her.

"Alright, Callie and I will be the captains so everyone line up and will go down the line to number you off. Those who get one go with Callie and two's come with me," Arizona spoke to the kids as they were already making their way to the line. They were familiar with the drill to know what to do by now.

With the teams set Arizona handed Callie the green jersey, "Good luck Calliope. Loser buys ice cream," winked Arizona.

Callie hadn't played soccer since middle school and was hoping that she wasn't rusty on the field, but she'd be damned not to give it her all. As she joined the rest of her group, all sporting the similar green jerseys, they all set up where every person would play.

On the other side of the field Arizona was doing the same thing. It had been decided that Callie's team would start with the kick off since they won the coin toss before stepping on the field.

Arizona stood up front waiting for the ball to be passed amongst the two players on the other team before making her move. She tried to play fair with the kids but it was never easy to tame her competitive side. And just as the ball was passed she could see where it was headed to just in time to step in.

Slipping passed the boy who was about to kick the ball to one of his mid fielders Arizona stole the ball and made her way down the right of the field to make the first goal of the game.

But Callie who was playing defense charged after her clearing the ball to the top of the field to the small girl who was waiting for the pass.

The blonde was taken by surprise that in an instant the ball had been taken from her, "Are you a professional Calliope Torres because you've got some great moves?" Arizona liked that the brunette had gotten into the game.

Laughing Callie answered, "Nope but maybe next time don't be so obvious with your plays and it helps to pass the ball to the other players. You know to keep us on our feet."

No one had ever told her how to play her game and she was enjoying that Callie didn't mind saying exactly that. Looks like she was going to have to work a lot harder than she had planned for and Arizona had no problem with that challenge.

Throughout the game she was able to score two goals, but every time she or any of her teams tried to make it near the goal Callie was always there to move the ball up. The green team had just tied up when Ben kicked the ball at the green team's goalie Rebecca causing her to have a bloody nose and split lip.

Callie sidled next to Arizona as she cleaned the little girls face of blood, "I guess you won't be getting your ice cream after all," spoke the raven haired woman.

Arizona looked over to where Callie sat at the metal bench and liked how after their little scrimmage her neat pony tail now was loose and the way the hair that got out stuck to the sheen of sweat that coated her caramel skin.

Pulling herself out of her thoughts with the shake of the head, "I'm still taking you out for ice cream. My treat since you put me in place on the field," smiled Arizona.

After they waited for the kids to leave they packed their bags and made their way back to the car. The ride to ice cream shop was quiet but felt natural to both women.

Once inside, they each ordered a cone of strawberry ice cream and smiled at each other for the coincidence of favoring the same flavor.

Picking a booth in the corner of the room Callie started the conversation, "So do you always take your dates out to play soccer with a bunch of kids?" The brunette was used to movie and dinner as her usual first date, but liked the change up that the blonde had supplied.

Shaking her head, "No, I volunteer with a Boy's and Girl's program to help keep the kid's out of trouble and you seemed like a person who would appreciate spending time with them. Plus they really like when adults are around. It gives them someone to look up to," explained Arizona.

Callie thought the work the blonde did was admirable and couldn't help but fall for how sweet she was to spend her free time with those kids.

"I think it's sweet that you volunteer to spend time with kids. Not a lot of people are age really want to be around children. Is that what got you interested in Pediatrics?" Callie was thoroughly interested to learn more about her date.

Thinking about her response, "You know I don't really know. I guess it helped to push me into that field. When I look at the kids who are sick and broken I can't help but want to put them back together so they could have a hopeful future."

They continued asking each other more information about the other and by the end of the date Arizona learned that Callie had left Miami when she was eighteen because her family turned their backs on her when she told them she not only liked men but was attracted to women as well, hence the job at the coffee shop to pay the bills. She also learned that the brunette had an interest for bones after a broken arm she received when falling from the monkey bars when she was eight. Or how the Latina had been best friends with Addison when they meet in middle school and they had been inseparable since then.

Arizona shared some stories of her childhood of being an Army brat and some of the many places she got to see where her father had been stationed. She explained that because they moved so many times her older brother, Tim, became her best friend and is now serving in the Marines and is currently on his second tour to Iraq. Or home for her now was in Baltimore where her parents had retired and chose to settle down.

As Arizona held Callie's hand to the door of her room she felt hesitant to say goodbye and end a date she had been enjoying. But the brunette had planned for them to meet up again the next day so she just had to be patient and wait until the afternoon to see the other woman.

Leaning against the wall Callie pushed a blonde curl behind Arizona's hair, "Thank you again for tonight I had a lot of fun," Callie began to lean forward into Arizona as the blonde moved in the rest of the way to place the lightest of kisses on the Latina. And it wasn't enough for either woman as they felt the spark linger on their lips before going back for more. Callie pulled the smaller woman into her feeling their breasts press before deepening the kiss causing the blonde to moan at the feeling. As Arizona began to run her tongue along the bottom of the other woman's plump lip the door they had been leaning on was pulled open.

"Cal it's late and your moaning woke me up. Can you have a little respect and take this somewhere else," both women were trying to steady their breathing as they stared at Callie's roommate who so rudely interrupted them.

Callie was having none of it tonight, "Actually no I will not be quiet when you like to bring your boyfriend over to have sex in the room, while I'm still there," shouted the raven haired woman.

The blonde knew this was a good time to leave before the screaming match began. With one last kiss Arizona made her way back to her car with a smile on her face.

_#######_

For the next few months they tried to squeeze in as many dates as they could, but after the third date when they both were hoping to take the next step in their relationship. Of course things came up and it had to be pushed back. Now three months in and Callie was making sure that tonight was the night. She shaved her leg that deserved to be appreciated. Placing the fitted black dress on before making her way to Arizona's apartment where they decided to eat in.

When Arizona pulled the door opened Callie was speechless at the blonde's appearance. She had on a blue dress that made the color in her eyes shine a brighter blue. She couldn't tear her eyes away from those long creamy legs. The warmth between her legs was brought on and she tried squeezing her legs together in attempts to quench the heat.

With her mouth wide open Arizona finally broke the silence, "Calliope you're beautiful," the blonde couldn't believe how lucky she had gotten with Callie. The time they spent together was always exciting and she never grew board of the woman. But before this night ended she wanted to talk with the raven haired woman about some things or one thing in particular that had been on her mind.

"So do you Arizona," leaning in Callie placed a chaste kiss on pink lips, before moving into the apartment.

As they made their way to the table Arizona brought the food she had bought for tonight. She tried cooking fettuccini but ended up burning the sauce and had to make a quick stop and grab take out. But once she put the food in her own glass bowls it looked as if she did all the work herself.

Fidgeting with her napkin the blonde tried to muster up the courage before blurting out, "Calliope would you be my girlfriend," now turning all different shades of red Arizona was beginning to chastise herself.

All the brunette could do was stare back because if she wasn't mistaken Arizona just asked if Callie would be her girlfriend. And the way she was beginning to blush Callie was certain that she had heard the blonde correctly.

She couldn't believe it Callie was going to say no and it wasn't helping that the Latina was still quiet, "I called it wrong and you don't have to accept the offer," spoke Arizona, " I understand that you might just see me as a friend and I respect your decision. Now I understand why we haven't had sex because it's just been me who like like's you more as a friend-" The way the blonde was rambling was sweet, but Callie had to stop her.

"Arizona shut up," stunned into silence the blonde looked wide eyed back at the woman she was beginning to fall for. "Ask me again," requested Callie.

The brunettes wide smile kick started the smaller woman's heart as she looked deep into those soulful brown eyes, "Calliope Torres would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?"

And that smile only grew wider, "Yes, Arizona I'd love to be your girlfriend."

Pushing herself off the chair Arizona made her way to the raven haired woman's chair to kiss her girlfriend. She was never going to get tired of the idea of calling Callie her girlfriend. Straddling the taller woman's legs the blonde began placing small kisses on plump lips before Callie held her face to deepen the kiss. As she ran her hands down to the base of the smaller woman that warmth from earlier was coming in tenfold and she didn't want to stop it.

Lucky for her neither did Arizona, who slid off the Latina's lap and held out her hand, "Come on," spoke the blonde.

Callie stood up on uneasy legs as she took the blonde's hand, "What are we doing," she was confused at what the woman was doing especially when she started dragging her down the hall to a closed door.

"I plan on making love to my girlfriend all night long," Arizona replied with a pull of her hand to get the brunette to move faster.

**AN2: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. The following chapter will probably go back to the present time, but I think most of it will also be more of their past. If there are any suggestions on what you all would like to see please share I appreciate it the reviews again so thank you to those who commented.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Arizona's breath caught as she looked at the one woman she ever loved just stare at her with those same brown eyes filled with love. The years had been good to Callie and having a kid did nothing but make this woman even more beautiful. With Mikey tugging on his mother's lab coat trying to get her to listen to him the moment was broke and Callie's eyes were void of any love and instantly filled with anger and sadness.

"Mami, Mami. This is my new friend Airzona. Can she come over to our house to play with me?" Mikey thought if his mom said yes, than maybe Erica would get the hint that she was no longer needed and would leave.

Ignoring her son's question, "What are you doing here Arizona? With my son?" she had not seen the blonde in years and even though thinking about her hurt and filled her with sorrow of what they had lost, Callie couldn't help but be reminded by the joy they once shared.

She could fill the tension building in the room and tried to sound indifferent even when she felt hurt by the brunettes abrasive questions, "I got a job here as the Chief of Pediatric surgery. I couldn't pass an offer like that up." Even if her response was true she really wanted to say that she needed to get as far away from the home they once shared because the painful reminder it held to her.

"Of course you did. It's always been about work for you Arizona. When are you going to grow up and take on other responsibilities? Or are those too difficult for you to handle?" Callie was starting to see red just talking to the blonde again.

The tears were coming and she was not going to cry in front of Callie, "You lost the right to judge me and my decisions when you divorced me Calliope," whispered Arizona.

"It wasn't a marriage anymore!" People in the cafeteria were beginning to look at the two women and the now startled son, "When I needed my wife to hold me at night, love me, or acknowledge me, she was never there. You were never there Arizona and I didn't know what else to do."

A few tears had escaped down Arizona's ocean blue eyes and splattered across her scrub pants. She knew what happened in that relationship, but she sure as hell was not going to sit around and get yelled at in their work place amongst their colleagues.

"We are not doing this at work and especially not in front of your son," standing up the blonde surgeon began to walk away. Everyone's eyes on her as she made her way to the exit in shock at the news they just heard from the two surgeons.

Callie was once again hurt that the smaller woman was going to leave her alone once again. "You were always good at walking away Arizona and leaving me with a mess to deal on my own," shouted the Latina.

Stopping in her tracks Arizona looked back at her once more, "I needed time. You should have given me time," and continued on her path out the cafeteria.

Sure enough as she made her way back to her ward the word of the two ex-wives battling it out had made its way around the hospital. Arizona could feel their eyes watching her. It was like they knew she was going to break at any moment, but she would give no one that satisfaction especially Callie.

She made quickly with her work so she could get out of this new hell whole and go home to wallow in her misery. By the time she got in bed it was dark out and the red numbers on her clock read 10:27 PM.

Trying to make herself comfortable in her plush bed, Arizona couldn't get herself to lay still. Sitting back up on her bed she looked around her room and was beginning to feel suffocated in the confines of her own home. Quickly, she stood from her bed and made her way to the closet by the door leading to the apartment. Once grabbing a coat and reaching on the top shelf for the umbrella she had placed there a couple of days ago, Arizona knocked over a box spilling its contents all over the floor.

"FUCK," she growled as she bent over to pick up the fallen articles.

Upon inspection she could tell they were old photos she had tried to hide away not really ready to throw them out. The first was of her and Callie with big goofy grins when they were on spring break and went to visit Arizona's parents. That was their first spring break and the first time Arizona said she had loved Callie, even though she wanted to say it for months. The next was a picture of the two women om their wedding day staring at each other like no one else existed. Quickly setting that one down, tears came down again today as she saw a picture of her brother with arms over both girls on their graduation day. Arizona could never forget that day because it was then she realized she wanted forever with the brunette.

_Flashback_

"_Arizona we graduated. We fucking graduated and I'm a doctor now. You're a doctor," laughing at her excitement, "We are doctors. This feels amazing."_

_The blonde couldn't help but smile more at her girlfriend, even though she just gave the biggest grin for her parents after they made Callie, Tim and Arizona take another picture for the hundredth time that day. _

_Tim had surprised his sister by taking leave so he could make it to her big day. And she had cried when he came behind her shouting that his sister was going to be the best kid doctor._

_Now looking at the woman that could fill her with so much love and make her smile the biggest smiles, dimples and all Arizona knew in this moment she didn't want anyone else but Callie in her life._

_Yeah they struggled through their year and half they were together and fought, but they were always able to fix it and the make-up sex was the best. Arizona hardly ever remembered what they fought about because making love whether rough and dirt or long and sweet, was always filled with love. _

_Smiling at her girlfriend the blonde finally spoke up, "Marry me."_

_Callie was stunned into silence at the statement. She loved Arizona and knew that this woman was indeed the woman she wanted to spend the rest of her life with, but they had never talked about marriage._

_All she could do was stair with her mouth open, "What?" It was the only thing that came out of her, but she wasn't sure what else to say._

"_Marry me Calliope. I love you and I will always love you. I see us in a big house together being awesome surgeons. And when we're old sitting on our porch holding hands still with the same love in our eyes. I don't want to be your girlfriend anymore. I want to be your wife and I want you to be mine. So Calliope Torres will you marry me?" Arizona didn't know if she was calling it wrong but it was out there now and she couldn't take back her omission._

_With tears clouding her eyes Callie nodded, "Yes. Yes, Arizona I'll marry you."_

_Pulling her in Arizona kissed Callie with all the love in the world. As hands began to pull on blonde hair Arizona moaned at the feel, causing the brunette to slip her tongue into the awaiting mouth. They continued this dance of roaming hands and tongues. _

_A clearing of a throat caused the women to pull apart with a groan. "Timmy could you not I was just trying to kiss my fiancé," smiled Arizona._

_Looking at the happy couple Tim can't help but grin at the news, "My baby sister just got engaged. Mom did you here Arizona and Callie are getting married," following Tim's comment came a squeal from Arizona's mom._

"_Aww my baby is getting married. Yay!" Hugging both girls tightly she then let go to look at the brunette, "Callie I've always thought of you as one of my own and I can't wait until you become a Robbins."_

_Callie liked the idea of becoming a Robbins. They had been nothing but supportive of their relationship. Her own parents weren't even around to see her graduate and now get married because she had fallen in love with a woman. _

"_I've always wanted to be a Robbins," Callie leaned over to kiss the blonde on the cheek. _

_Squealing again Barbara was jumping in her spot in front of the girls, "Oh when should I start planning? Are you planning a fall wedding or a spring? There are so many choices."_

_Arizona had to admit she was excited just to see Callie in a dress, but all of the other details in planning the wedding were going on the wayside at the moment._

_Now it was Arizona's turn to stop her mom from vocalizing her plans, "Mom I just asked Calliope, let's justnbe engaged for a while. Plus we still have our internships that start in a month. The wedding would have to wait until afterwards," the blonde wasn't happy about waiting but she knew it would really be impossible to have a decent wedding planned in a month without either bride at each other's throats during the ordeal._

_Sighing Barbara stopped voicing what exact plans she had but her daughter set the wheels turning and she wasn't going to stop now._

_Before departing everyone went around to receive their hugs and reminders to call when they made it safe on Canada soil. Yes, Tim thought it would be great to take the women to see their Northern neighbors for a week. The girls had no clue what would happen there, but Arizona had a feeling it would probably involve the woods and sleeping in tents._

_#######_

_They had made landed in Toronto by early afternoon the next day and to her surprise Tim had actually bought a package trip including plans to visit Niagara Falls the first day, where they could see the falls and from there they would get to do a wine testing. Then they would drive back to Toronto and see some of the city. Finally the trip would take them by train into Montreal where they would stay for the rest of their stay._

_Arizona had enjoyed it all even when her brother had poked holes through her plastic waterproof poncho and caused her to be soaked the entire time on the boat. But now on the train the blonde was beginning to feel sick and her other two companions would not stop bickering with each other. It was all in good fun, but she was not in the mood. _

"_Alright listen up if you two cannot stop I'm going to be cranky and then we will all have a miserable time," explained the blonde._

_The two culprits looked at the other before seating back in their seats. _

"_Hey, Arizona are you okay because we can just stay in or maybe rest and then go out to a bar tonight. We haven't done that and I'd really like to dance," asked Callie. She had enjoyed the trip so far and thought Tim was a genius, but the Latina could tell the smaller woman was starting to get distant after they visited Toronto. _

_The blonde knew she was being difficult, but she had a lot on her mind with this engagement and was starting to worry that she went about it all wrong._

_Looking into her fiancés soulful brown eyes, the blonde could feel herself relax, "Actually that sounds nice. I'd like to go dancing with you," leaning across the seat to place a loving kiss on plump lips she whispered, "I love you Calliope."_

_It always caused the biggest grin on the raven haired woman's face when she would hear those three words, "I love you too."_

_#######_

_The hotel they purchased had two rooms so they'd be rooming with Tim, but all was well they knew how to be quiet. _

_Arizona caught up on some sleep until her alarm went off at seven signaling that it was time to get ready for the night out with Callie._

_As they made their way to the taxi that would be taking them to their destination the blonde couldn't help but appreciate the backside of her fiancés body covered in a strapless red dress. The way her hips swung with every step. Arizona was pretty sure she was doing it on purpose._

_Callie leaned over to pull open the door for the smaller woman, "Did you enjoy the view from back there?" smirked Callie._

_She was caught and she could care less. Arizona had a right to stare and with a shrug, "I always enjoy it Calliope."_

_The drive to the bar was uneventful and Tim harassed the driver with questions like if he owned a moose and if he did was it allowed at the dinner table. Arizona tried to understand how even though he was five years older than her had still managed to act like a child._

_Upon entering the bar Arizona could feel the beat of the music blaring through the speakers near the stage at the right of the room. The blonde wrapped her arm tightly around Callie's waist as multiple pairs of eyes roamed the Latina's body. _

"_Hey Arizona, I'm going to grab us some drinks go get us a table," a quick peck on the lips, the women went their separate ways. _

_Off to the side of the room were a couple of empty tables that had a good view of the bar, where the blonde could see Callie was standing swaying her hips to the fast rhythm of the music._

"_She looks at you the same way you do when you think no one's paying attention," Tim had watched the way his sister behaved around Callie and knew that what they had would last a lifetime. _

_The statement caused the blonde to smile a dimpled smile, "Really? Because I've actually been thinking about the whole proposal and I need your help."_

_Tim faced his sister ready to tell her to put on her big girl panties and not be afraid of this new stage of their relationship, "And before you say anything Tim I still want to marry her, but I want to do it now. When will I have time to do it later and it doesn't make sense to wait a whole year. I want her now Tim. All of her dreams I want to make mine," Arizona had these thoughts in her mind since the moment she voiced wanting to marry the Latina._

"_Okay then marry her. We are in Canada so let's go to city hall and get you two married," patting her on the shoulder Tim was grateful that he didn't have to talk his sister out of one her crazy ideas. This he can deal with. Although what was he going to tell their parents. They would definitely be upset by the news._

_Arizona turned her attention from her brother to look at the beautiful woman across the room who had stolen her heart, "But what if she doesn't feel the same way? What if she's the girl that wants the big wedding? I want her to be happy and that would be me not fulfilling her dream."_

"_Suggest to her that you make your marriage legal here, but in a year or so the two of you can have some sort of ceremony where friends and family can come," Tim thought the idea was a hit. "But, I also think you need to have this conversation with your girl."_

_The blonde glared at the older Robbins, "I know that Tim. I just needed a little support or encouragement," sighing Arizona knew she had to suck it up and tell her._

_This was it, making her way to the raven haired woman, Arizona squared her shoulders and grabbed both glasses of wine from Callie's hand and drained them. She searched those expressive brown eyes and felt the nerves slip away, "Calliope I have something I need to say and at any point you don't agree with me just stop me. Okay so I asked you to marry me and-"_

"_Oh God! It was mistake. You didn't mean it and now you're taking it back. I knew it. So what, jokes on me and I'm going to be left behind in Montreal and have to ride back on a moose to get home. Well great you should tell Tim he'll think that's hilarious." Callie knew the smaller woman had been in her head too much, but she trusted that Arizona would come to her to talk, but not with this._

_Kissing the other woman to stop her from her rant, Arizona spoke up, "No Callie that's not what I want. I still want forever with you. I always will, but I don't feel like waiting and that's what I'm asking is how you feel about going to city hall and marrying me tomorrow."_

_She didn't know what to think a few days ago she was graduating, she got proposed to and now this, "What about your parents Arizona? Or our friends?"_

"_They don't matter to me. It's about us and I want it to be just us. Well Tim would be there because he's here now, but I get it if you want the big wedding with the dresses and twinkly lights."_

"_Arizona if this is what you want then I'm all in. I mean I never saw myself doing this but we have the rest of our lives to wear big dresses and dance under twinkly lights right? So yes, I'd love nothing more than to marry you now."_

_Trying to gauge if this was real, Arizona stared narrowly into brown eyes, "Really? Because like I said we do not have to do this, I can wait if that's your dream."_

"_My dream is you Arizona, but I think it's time for us to dance and get our drink on because by the end of this I'm going to make you my wife."_

"_I agree. I want to see my soon to be wife work it," standing on her tip toes, "and plus dancing with you can always get me all kind of hot and bothered," nipping her earlobe, Arizona pulled away to dance with Callie. _

_####### _

_By the following morning Arizona could feel the rays of light hit her face rousing her from sleep. Callie had kept her up for most of the night with her hungered desire to pleasure the smaller woman. The blonde didn't complain once during their late night of love making, but now she felt sore and Arizona was supposed to be saying 'I do' today. _

_With an upright bolt the blonde quickly moves to her laptop to make sure she had the license for the marriage and the directions to get to city hall. They had asked around and found that Ontario's city hall allowed walk-ins as long as they had the completed marriage license on hand. Now with the printed off license Arizona slipped in the shower before waking her sleeping beauty. _

_Minutes later she could feel the warm body of her gorgeous lover pressed into her from behind. The contact caused her to moan in appreciation to the hardening nipples pressed to her back._

"_Did you think I'd want to miss out on taking a shower for the last time with my fiancé?" asked Callie as she took over massaging the shampoo into the smaller woman's hair._

_The soothing touch was starting to cause a liquid heat in between the blonde's legs. "You looked too relaxed to wake up. I just wanted to let you catch a couple of minutes of sleep before we left," came the blonde's response._

"_I can catch up on the train ride. I just want to feel you before we leave," husked Callie._

_Arizona could not deny her lover that request and allowed the raven haired woman to pleasure her before their day began._

_#######_

"_Do you think all these people are getting married too?" Tim looked around at the many people filling up the corridor leading to the judge, who would be marrying the two women._

"_I guess, the lady in the front said that this was where the marriage was going to be held." Arizona was starting to feel the day ware on her especially since they had to make a stop for outfits because Callie put her foot down on saying 'I do' in jeans and a t-shirt._

_Arizona chose a simple light blue button up blouse that she tucked into a black pencil skirt and paired with two inch black heels. Callie chose to wear a wear a long sleeved royal blue dress with her own nude set of heels. _

_The brunette leaned her head against the wall behind her trying to find something to keep her occupied. She chose the time waiting to allow herself a moment to reflect on her life since the arrival of Arizona. Callie remembered their first time when the blonde had taken her time in loving every inch of caramel skin. Or waking up in Arizona's parents' house during spring break when the smaller woman whispered I love you. The Latina couldn't help but chuckle to herself when Arizona had asked her to move into her small apartment at the start of their fourth year of med school. They'd had argued for a whole week about changing the style of the apartment to fit both of them. But now she was going to get married to the love of her life and once they got back to the states they'd be packing their stuff and moving to Baltimore where they were accepted in John Hopkins Hospital to start their internship. _

_Even choosing what place to work was not an easy battle, because Callie wanted to go to Seattle with Addison, but Arizona thought Maryland was a great place for them to be and plus the blonde's parents lived nearby. _

_She was happy though and had no problem following the smaller woman around as long as she made her feel loved every day Callie would do whatever she wanted._

"_Applicants Robbins and Torres, we are ready for you," the graying woman smiled as the two women made their way towards her with linked hands and loving smiles._

_Entering the small office the awaiting man stood from his desk, "Alright I'm going to need some ID," it was obvious he just wanted to get this over with so the women quickly handed their identification cards._

"_Okay everything seems to be in order so I'm just going to get straight to business. We are here today to participate and a marital union," the women were holding hands as they continued to hear the man officiate their marriage, "and to conforming the laws and regulations in the state of Ontario. Alright repeat after me," as he addressed the brunette first._

_Repeating after the judge the Latina began, "I Calliope Torres take you, Arizona Robbins to be my wife for better or for worse, in good times and bad, in sickness and in health. I choose you to be the one with whom I spend my life with," Callie couldn't stop the tears that were forming because she believed every word she was saying to the woman standing here with her._

_After Arizona repeated the same lines the judge continued, "Do you have any tokens you wish to exchange," both responding with a no since they had no time to buy wedding rings, "Okay well we can skip that then."_

"_Wait I'd like to say something before you continue sir," Arizona looked at the man for approval before looking at the raven haired woman, "I don't have anything written but this is what I feel every time I go to bed with you and wake up wrapped up in your arms. Calliope you were a stranger who yelled at me when I was laid out on the ground, but now you're the one who pick's me up. Every time I fall you're there without question and I want to do the same for you until the day I die. I want to give the world to you Calliope, because you saved me when I didn't realize I needed saving and now it's my turn to save you."_

_Small tears made their way down Callie's cheek and Arizona was there to wipe them away. With a shuddering breath a silent 'I love you' came from the taller woman's lips._

_Stamping the marriage license the judge turned them around so the brides could sign their names. Upon completing them he addressed them once again, "I hear by announce you by the state of Ontario, wife and wife. Congratulations."_

_With that both women grinned leaning in for a kiss to seal the union they had made between each other._

_Tim had stood in the back of the room supporting the two women and the love they shared. He even helped to save this memory as both women placed a loving kiss on the other after the judge had completed the marriage. _

_For Arizona it didn't matter that their small wedding was over because now she got to call Callie her wife. And she would continue to do this for the rest of her life._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Callie's POV

After Arizona had left the cafeteria, Callie was left to explain to her son why she had behaved like that to another adult. But every time she tried to explain, there was nothing she could say that would make sense to the four year old.

The small child was growing frustrated with his mother for scaring off his new friend. They were having so much fun making jokes and eating cake that he was sure his mom would be happy to see him really smiling.

With one last sweep of the room the ortho surgeon could see pairs of eyes still looking at her or trying to be discreet as they stared in her direction. Now she was regretting her behavior. Callie had spent years keeping quiet on the life she had before Seattle.

The only person who really knew why she came to the rainy city was Addison and that was because she had offered Callie a place to stay. But even then the red head hardly knew the details of the two exes; she just knew that things became difficult for both wives so the Latina put an end to it. It had been a complete shock for Addison because the last time she had spoken to the ortho surgeon she was still happily in love.

Looking down at her son she could see he was mad with his arms crossed and a scowl etching its way across his face.

With one final sigh, "Come on Mikey let's go home Mami's tired," she said reaching for his small hand to take him to the locker room so she could change.

Shaking his head he said, "No. You yelled at my friend Mami and you always say we shouldn't scream at others, but you did that to my friend," Mikey was now close to yelling at his own mom if she didn't fix it.

"Mikey, Mami's sorry. But that woman she's not your friend you don't know her. She was just being nice, which adults are supposed to be with kids," trying to take a hold of his hand again the small boy moved away from her. "Listen Mikey we need to go home and I'm sure we won't see Dr. Robbins any time soon. She has a job and we cannot be bothering her."

This time the small boy looked into his mother's eyes with tears beginning to build, "But she's my super hero why wouldn't she want to save me?"

It hurt the mother to hear that her son needed saving. She thought that she was doing a good job at parenting Mikey, showering him with all the love she had. He was the reason she smiled every day and to know that he wanted someone else's help crushed her. Especially from a blonde surgeon, who from the last time she had spoken with her was not interested in having a kid to take care of.

"Listen mijo. There are so many people in your life now that love you that we don't need Dr. Robbins help. How about we go home now and Mami can order pizza. Then we can watch a movie and snuggle on the couch."

The idea that he got to be with his mother without Erica around seemed like a good distraction for the boy, "No Erica tonight just you and me?" he asked hopeful.

It looks like she didn't do a good job distracting him, "Well if Erica is there we can't kick her out so let's try to be nice to her today."

Mikey looked at his mom and knew he was not going to be able to fight her on this because Erica always won. So with a nod of his head he reached out for his Mami's hand and led her out the cafeteria.

_#######_

The weekend for both mother and son had been uneventful. It was spent with a lot of watching cartoons or going to the park. Callie had made it clear when she had Mikey that, weekends were her days off unless an emergency. The cardio surgeon never made an appearance so that saved the pair from having another argument with her.

Callie had just finished a knee replacement on a, 64 year old grandmother, who had suffered from osteoarthritis, where she had lost a good amount articular cartilage making it difficult to walk. The surgery was routine to her job requirement. But the Latina was tired and after seeing Arizona the Friday before she was worried that she'd bump into the other woman. She had even promised Mikey that she would apologize to the blonde and the ortho surgeon was finding the idea intimidating.

As she sat at the corner of the cafeteria picking at her sandwich the brunette didn't see the plastic's surgeon pull the seat next to her.

"Those thoughts of yours must be amazing. Care to elaborate," taking a bite out of an apple Mark waited for a response.

"Not everything I think is dirty I'm just a little distracted okay," Callie was not up for friendly conversation, but Mark was a good friend to her and he had always been there to watch after Mikey when she was busy.

Nodding he asked, "Does it have to do with Blondie 2.0? Because word on the street is you two had a cat fight here last Friday. And plus she's been MIA for the weekend so I haven't been able to grill her yet."

She had hoped that the people of the hospital would respect her privacy, but this place was worse than high school and gossip spread like wildfire, "I don't know, but can we not talk about Arizona I've had a long day."

"So you do know her? Did she try to move in on Erica's space? Because let me tell you I approve. Even Cristina said she was great with Mikey and when has Erica ever been nice to him you need someone who is going to love you and that handsome son of yours." All Mark wanted was to see his friend happy and he had no problem playing match maker.

"Mark I said I was not talking about this with you," the ortho surgeon was grateful for his helpfulness but this was the type of conversation one has over a stiff drink to help take the edge off.

As Mark was about to suggest they meet up later to talk, Erica stormed up to the group sitting next to Callie with a little too much force, "That PEDs surgeon is killing me. We have a six week old infant with congestive heart failure, but throughout the entire surgery she and Teddy would not keep quiet. Even Cristina joined in on all the cheerfulness. When has Yang ever been anything resembling perky?"

Erica had been surprised that Yang had taken kindly to the new surgeon. She was not a fan of the new blonde after their small altercation in the attending's lounge.

"No not you too, why are we talking about Arizona?" Callie just needed a moment to not think about the blonde surgeon. If her friends and now girlfriend were going to spend all day talking about her, Callie was going to have an aneurism.

The cardio surgeon continued, "Well I heard some nurses saying that another surgeon got her to cry. I wish I can find this person and thank them because I know she is going to do nothing but make working here difficult."

Callie scoffed at her complaints because she was already starting to hate working in the same hospital as the PEDs surgeon.

With a big grin on his face Mark cut in, "She's sitting right next to you. Our Callie was the one who duked it with the new surgeon."

Looking at her girlfriend Erica could see the sheepish look on the brunette's face, "What did she do to you Cal? Is it because of Mikey? Trust me I tried to get him to come home with me, but he's just as stubborn as you and wouldn't listen."

"Enough Erica it has nothing to do with Mikey, but I think my lunch break is over now," she quickly leaned over to kiss the blonde on the cheek before exiting the room.

_#######_

Most of the ortho surgeon's day went with ease as she only had one other surgery repairing a compound fracture of the humerus bone.

As she made her way to the hospitals daycare all Callie wanted to do was have a nice night with Mikey watching one of his movies.

She greeted the care takers at the front office before signing Michael out of daycare, "How was Mikey today?" she looked over at her son who was playing with Zola, the Shepard's daughter.

"Mikey was great Dr. Torres. He actually apologized to me for the little incident on Friday," stated the older woman.

Cringing at her son's temper, "I am so sorry about that. We had a talk the other night and I know he regrets the way he behaved."

"No need to apologize. I understand we all have bad days and Mikey is just a little more vocal with his," chuckled the older woman.

"Thank you again. We'll see you tomorrow Diane," walking over to the small boy and his friend, "Hey Zola. Mijo are you ready to go home?"

"Aha. I missed you Mami," Mikey looked up at the Latina with the biggest grin that can fill her full of love.

"I missed you too mijo," smiled the ortho surgeon.

Hand in hand they walked through the lobby, with a happy four year old making an account of his day.

"And then me and Zola stacked our blocks to see whose would be bigger and I-" the small boy stopped talking when he could see a familiar blonde woman talking with her resident, "Airzona!"

Trying to hold tight to his hand to keep him from running, Callie was too slow because now her son was making a mad dash to the PEDs surgeon.

Hugging her around the legs Mikey looked up into blue eyes, "Hi Airzona."

The blonde was shocked to see the little boy holding onto her. She knew she would probably bump into the small family eventually and hoped Mikey would have forgotten who she was, but it seemed like that would not be true as he sported a wide smile for the blonde.

"Hey little man," she had thought a lot about the little boy and knew this should've been their life, but the universe was cruel and they didn't get that chance.

"Can you still come over? I want to show you my toys," that was one thing Callie couldn't get Mikey to stop asking about was when the blonde would be able to come over.

She looked to Callie for help but the other woman just shrugged at her, "Oh I don't know Mikey. I think your mom would rather I not come over."

"No she's sorry right Mami? Say sorry to Airzona. You told me we need to apologize when we hurt someone. Apologize Mami."

Arizona smirked at the Latina who was glaring at her little boy for putting her in her place, "Yeah Calliope I think you should say sorry. You don't want to set a bad example to Mikey."

The ortho surgeon shook her head in disbelief but they were right she needed to be the bigger person, "Okay. Arizona I am sorry for yelling at you in front of our colleagues that was not fair on my part."

"Now you have to hug so she knows you really are sorry. That's how Ms. Diane knows I'm sorry," said the boy as he pushed his mom towards the blonde. This was proving to be difficult because she would not budge.

Arms wide open the blonde looked expectantly at the mother, "Come on Calliope are my hugs that bad?"

Callie wanted nothing more than to be held by the PEDs surgeon and she was okay with whatever the small contact opened up for the brunette.

As the taller woman embraced her past lover she could feel the sob that wanted to make its way through. The shuddering breath she released caused the smaller woman to hold on tighter.

Arizona didn't want to move from this embrace, "I've missed you Calliope, so much."

"Hey Cal. Ready to head home with the rugrat?" Erica did not like the way this woman was hugging her girlfriend. It was too friendly to her for someone who seemed to be angry with the PEDs surgeon hours ago.

Letting go of Arizona she nodded, but to what she was unsure of. Of course she missed the smaller woman yet admitting it was something she could not do now. She needed to focus on what she had now not her past.

She gave the PEDs surgeon a small smile before holding both hands out for Mikey and Erica to take. Walking away from Arizona, the Latina was starting to wonder if she made the biggest mistake of her life five years ago.

_#######_

The following day Callie had been paged to the PEDs ward. She was not sure what to expect so she went straight to the nurse's counter to question who needed her skills.

"Hey Beth I was paged do you know who it was from?" she asked the nurse behind the desk.

With a smile Beth answered, "Hey Dr. Torres. If you could just wait a minute Dr. Robbins is in with a patient, but she said she needed your help on an ortho case."

Callie knew at some point she would have to work with her ex-wife she just hope it wasn't after the hug and confession that came from the blonde.

As she leaned against the counter, Callie could see into the room the PEDs surgeon was in. The way she interacted with her patients caused the brunette to smile. Arizona was always good with kids and watching her with them always made Callie fall in love with the woman even more.

She shook her head, she should not be thinking about the blonde in this way. Erica loved Callie and she loved her back or at least that's what she told herself.

The blonde was making her way out of the patient's room looking over the chart before looking up at the Latina. When she saw her for the first time today she couldn't help but give her a dimpled smile. When they were newly-weds this was how they wanted their future to be. Working on cases together and being awesome surgeons in general.

Setting the chart at the nurse's station Arizona pulled an x-ray folder for the other surgeon to look at and jumped right into explaining the patient's history, "I have this patient with an osteosarcoma of the tibia. He has received multiple treatments of radiation that have helped control the cancer from spreading, but it has yet to go away. His last option is amputation and I can't help but think there is more that we could do for him. That's why I paged you here in case you had a better solution for the patient."

Callie looked over the scans and could see the area affected by the cancer and knew the patient's best option was indeed amputation, but she couldn't disappoint the blonde.

"I've read some experimental treatments where the cancerous bone is removed and treated in a solution of radiation and put back in place or cadaver bones are used to take the place of the infected bone," the ortho surgeon liked the idea of a challenge but at the risk of this kids life she didn't know if this was too much of a jeopardy to make.

This was not the PEDs surgeon's specialty and could only hope that if she followed Callie's plan that it was a success, "Alright well let's go and tell Jake's parents that we plan on saving his leg," responded the blonde.

_#######_

The OR was quiet of chatter and the only noise that could be heard was the beep of the heart monitor and the ortho surgeon's bone saw.

Arizona appreciated sharing the space with the Latina as she watched her perform the operation. They had just removed the infected piece of the tibia and were waiting for the radiation solution to rid the bone of cancer.

The blonde wanted to fill the silence with some sort of noise; "Is this where you completed your residency?" she looked over at the other surgeon who had been staring at the bone in the solution.

Callie looked into the other woman's sparkly blue eyes with a nod, "Yeah, Addie used to work at the hospital so I figured I could come here and finish. She moved a short while after I arrived though so it got lonely for a bit."

"I am guessing no other surgical fields ever interested you then?" the blonde could feel the ease that was still there when she talked to Callie.

Smiling behind the surgical mask, "Actually I dabbled in cardio for a while, but bones have always been my thing. Did you ever try another field?"

"No, I thought about it but I felt at home working on PEDs cases. Plus the kids can make the job really satisfying," replied the blonde.

There was a break in the conversation before curiosity won out for the brunette, "How is your family? I really miss your mom. Remember how heart-broken she was after we came home from Canada and we were already married," Callie chuckled at the memory of Barbara Robbins after they broke the news to her. She had cried a whole week saying she could never forgive Arizona but it was soon forgotten when she figured now she could convince them to give her grandbabies.

Arizona looked around the operating room at the many eyes that curiously looked at the pair to see what else would be shared amongst the ex-lovers. She was going to have to deal with the gossip because she did not want to end this moment with the other surgeon.

"My parents are good. Dad picked up golfing, which my mom was thankful for because she said he would follow her around the house he was so bored." The blonde even missed her parents. She was so used to seeing them at least once a week but now they were separated on opposite sides of the coast.

"And Tim?" Callie could see why the PEDs surgeon and he were great friends. He was a great brother to Arizona when she had first came out to her family and continued to support her throughout her life.

A few months after Arizona had been left by her wife she had received news that her brother was killed in action over sea and it left the blonde with no one. She truly thought she had done something wrong in a past life to deserve this injustice in her life.

"Uh he passed away almost five years ago now," muttered the blonde.

If Callie hadn't been paying attention she would have not heard the other woman, "Arizona I'm so sorry," sighed the brunette.

"I don't think you need me here to complete the surgery so I'll see you when you're ready to inform the parents of his condition," she couldn't be around the Latina and have her feel sorry about her brother. If Callie had stayed around then maybe coping the loss of Tim would have been bearable.

Callie just looked at the retreating woman and felt the loss of both Tim and her once wife. She hadn't known him her whole life like Arizona did but every time he visited them he always made Callie feel like another sister and she appreciated the love of not just him but of all of the Robbins family.

It was another half hour before she was able to close up the young boy's leg and head out. The ortho surgeon needed to see the blonde and if her ex-wife was the same she knew exactly where she would be.

The cool Seattle weather hit her straight in the face and wrapped her lab coat tighter around her body as she stepped onto the roof of the hospital.

"Would you let one of your patients smoke?" it had been a bad habit that Callie disliked of the PEDs surgeon.

"Well they are usually too young to purchase a packet of cigarettes so I'm not too worried," Arizona sharply replied. She should have known that Callie would come after her. Especially after she was hurting the brunette always liked to hold the smaller woman and whisper words of comfort.

"Arizona I really am sorry about everything. I should have been there for you and I'm sorry I wasn't. I wish you would have called."

"Oh I had called the months before he passed away because I was worried where my wife left off to, but you must have not cared enough to be there for me then when I needed you." Arizona couldn't help but feel anger towards Callie now. She had the audacity to say she would have been there and the blonde knew it was shit.

"I… I don't know what to say Arizona what do you want me to say? That I should have stayed in a big empty house all by myself, with a constant reminder of what we lost there. I couldn't even sleep in our bed where it happened and my fucking wife wouldn't even touch me afterwards." Callie knew the tears were coming and there was no way in stopping them now.

Turning around Arizona dropped the cigarette to the ground before using the heel of her foot to put it out. As she stepped closer to the ortho surgeon she could smell the familiar perfume and scent that was all Calliope fill the air around her.

"Calliope I am so sorry, but I never stopped loving you. I was just so sad and I messed up by not going to my wife to make me feel better."

Tears slid down a caramel cheek at the blonde's confession. "God, Arizona I needed you so much," she could feel her body begin to give out at the crippling pain that was taking over her body.

Quickly holding her from falling Arizona wrapped her arms around the taller woman's frame. "Hey I'm here now and I'll be whatever you need to be, but Calliope I can't live without you."

She pulled back to look into those ocean blue eyes and could see all the love that the other woman still held for the Latina. As both women looked each other they were both trying to figure where this left them.

With one glance to pink lips all Callie could do was lean down to feel the familiar caress of the other woman's lips. That small brush of lips called a fiery desire to build within the ortho surgeon. She had only gotten this feeling from the blonde. Even Erica didn't have the ability to make Callie's knees turn weak to putty like the PEDs surgeon could so easily do.

The moan that escaped from pink lips caused Callie to pull apart, "I can't do this. I'm sorry I need to go," she quickly fled back through the door she had come through before the blonde could stop her.

Callie felt that same desire to be kissed and loved by the other woman come back with a force, but she couldn't leave her girlfriend who she was really trying to make things work with. She wished it was simple decision to just leave the cardio surgeon and she would have if Erica hadn't been one of many people to put Callie back. But dammit that kiss finally made her feel whole.

**AN: Thank you to all those who have followed, favorite, and reviewed this story. It really helps to write a lot faster. Again any suggestions to the story are always appreciated.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Here is the next chapter and thank you to everyone who has favorite and followed the story. Those of you who reviewed the story I appreciate your comments and questions. A lot of you dislike Erica and so do I, but this story is a drama now you just have to go through the roller coaster of emotions before they get their happy ending….maybe;)**

Chapter 5

Arizona's POV

Wake up, go to work, perform surgeries, sign off on charts, and sleep. This was all Arizona had done for the past week since the kiss she shared with Callie. That kiss had made her feel like she was soaring and like the past five years never existed for her. After the kiss she had tried to search for the Latina but she figured very quickly that her ex-wife did not want to see her.

She had just scrubbed out of a routine surgery and could feel her body on autopilot take her down the halls of Seattle Grace Mercy West. It wasn't until she was standing in front of the hospitals daycare that the blonde realized where she had stopped. Arizona felt like a stalker for watching the Latina's child play with the other children, but he reminded her so much of Calliope.

"Mikey looks just like her huh? He even has her fiery temper but he also loves just like her." The gray haired plastic surgeon had seen the blonde surgeon make her way down here and wanted to see how she was doing. Especially, after he had held the ortho surgeon while she used his shoulder to cry on.

Her smile grew as the little boy started laughing along with the other kids, "He's everything I would have imagined her children to look like."

"So you and Callie knew each other before for coming here right? Because I can't get a word out of her other than 'kiss' and 'PEDs surgeon.' Also as her friend I'm here to say if you hurt her I'll hurt you." Mark liked the new blonde woman she was nice and easy to talk to unlike another blonde woman he knew.

"Uh I don't know you well enough to talk about Calliope, Dr. Sloan and I'm sure you would know who I am if Callie wanted you to." It was her time to leave the man behind before he really started to grill her.

"You know she tells Mikey all about you," he knew that would stop the woman in her tracks, "not by name though. You're that kid's super hero. I would know because I've been there to hear some of these stories, Cal tells him, about a blonde woman who saves kids. Weird right? But then you came along stirring up all these feelings in my friend and it all made sense that she still cares about you."

That small statement made her heart soar, but where exactly did that leave her. Because really she was just some fictional character to her ex's son. Although she did feel there had to be something positive in all that if Callie still talked about her.

With that information she turned back to address the man, "Thank you Dr. Sloan."

_####### _

By the end of her shift the PEDs surgeon was completely drained as she made her way to the locker room to change back into her street clothes. The conversation she had with Mark left her both hopeful and confused on her future with the brunette. She wanted to talk with the woman but how was she supposed to get her to sit down when every time the blonde entered the same space as her, Callie would flee.

She hadn't noticed there was anyone in the locker room until she could hear raised voices behind a row of lockers. Not wanting to go noticed she stood quietly by the doors unsure of whether to step out or just wait until whoever it was left.

"Cal I want you to tell me who this damn Arizona chick is to you because if I have to hear about you two again by some chatty nurse we are done. Do you understand that? Because I can't keep waiting on you to be ready for me. I asked you and the kid to move in with me a week ago and I have yet to receive an answer."

Erica was growing tired of Callie's distance, but if she was honest she also felt threatened by the new surgeon. It was obvious that Arizona was unmistakably beautiful and a lot more liked than she was in this hospital. And the thought that this woman could sweep in and steal the first woman she had ever loved and fallen for scared her to no end. Callie had been sweet to the cardio surgeon when she admitted to finding the Latina attractive. She had watched Callie go on many dates throughout their friendship and realized this sickening feeling she would get was jealousy. Erica hardly got jealous over what others had but she was jealous of those women who got to be with the ortho surgeon. Now a year later she felt like this was it and felt her last resort to keep the woman was to threaten her with leaving.

"Why would I want to move in with you when you can't even say my son's name without making a face," the brunette had had enough of Erica's insecurities. The blonde hardly allowed her to hang out with Mark because he was always flirting with her and if another woman even batted an eye at the surgeon she was accused of cheating.

"I don't make a face I like your kid Cal, he just doesn't like me and there is nothing I could do to fix that," the cardio surgeon knew she was lying and just hoped that her and Mikey could both continue to avoid each other.

Callie scoffed at the other woman, "Actually yeah there is. You can start by addressing him by his name since he does have one and maybe not ignore him when he enters the same room as you. And the reason he doesn't like you is because from day one you have chosen not to like him."

"Well how am I supposed to like a kid that's not even mine? He's cute I give him that much, but I think you're asking too much of me," replied the blonde.

Standing up so she could look her in the face Callie shouted, "Because I'm your girlfriend and I will not take this shit from you right now. I think you need to leave," sitting down to put her boots on Callie looked back up, "please don't come to my apartment tonight. I'll see you tomorrow but I would like to be with Mikey tonight."

Erica really hoped she hadn't pushed her girlfriend too far and knew it was best just to leave without a word. As she was exiting the locker room she could see the woman who was ruining her life and shoulder checked her as she exited the room.

The smaller blonde could hear a muffled cry from the back of the room and went to go investigate. Sitting on the bench with her face in her hands, Arizona felt her heart break for the brunette who was in obvious pain.

She sat cautiously next to Callie before placing an arm around the taller woman. Arizona felt the ortho surgeon stiffen before relaxing in the familiar embrace.

"Arizona I can't do this. Be in the same room without wanting to kiss you. It's all I've wanted since the last one and Erica deserves someone who won't cheat on her," Callie could still feel that kiss on her lips.

"I can't stop you from what you want Calliope, but I won't be the woman who makes you feel guilty in your relationship either," before Arizona could finish her explanation Callie captured pink lips in a frenzied kiss.

Arizona could feel herself being pulled flushed against the other woman on the metal bench. She wanted nothing more to kiss the brunette, but not like this. She pulled back to look into brown eyes before Callie whispered, "Please," she couldn't deny the woman's plea.

This time when she leaned in to kiss the Latina it was slow and soft. It was a memorized dance between the two women. The feel of Callie's mouth on hers was unlike anything she had experienced before. The brunette's touch always caused her to tingle all over. And this was no different like every other time. She could feel the taller woman running her tongue along her bottom lip seeking entrance that she easily allowed. Callie's tongue against her own was like velvet and caused her to moan loudly at the sensation. Arizona rested her hand on a warm thigh running it up the side of the brunette to take a hold of the woman's hip. She was about to pull herself on top of the other woman when the door was thrown open and they could hear someone coming in.

As they quickly pulled apart both women tried to right their clothing and control their labored breathing.

"Hey Cal you in here? Mikey escaped again and I figured since your shift is over I'd bring him to you," rounding the corner Mark made his presence known to the two women, "Mikey look I found your Mami. Oh hey Arizona."

Clearing her throat Arizona spoke as she could see Callie was clearly void of talking as she tried to make herself look busy fixing her make-up, "Um Mark it's good to see you."

When Mikey heard the PEDs surgeon's name he rounded the corner, "Hey good lookin,'" he addressed the blonde.

Both women laughed at the boy's greeting. "Mijo I think you've been hanging out with Mark too much, because you sure didn't learn to talk to women like that from me."

"If I was teaching Mikey how to flirt he would have women lining up for him," Mark prided himself on being a ladies man.

"I'm actually sure that is your line Mark, because if I'm not mistaken that's exactly what you said to me," said the blonde with a chuckle as he turned red with embarrassment.

After the laughter had died down Mikey looked to his mom, "Can we invite Airzona to game night Mami," the silence in the room was thick as everyone waited for the Latina to answer.

"Well why don't you ask mijo and see if Dr. Robbins is free Friday night."

Looking back to the blonde he asked, "Airzona can you come to game night with me and Mami. It's at Zola's house."

When the PEDs surgeon looked at the other adults in the room Mark had a grin on his face from ear to ear while Callie gave a small nod of approval.

"If I'm free Friday night I'd love to come with you to game night Mikey."

The small boy jumped from the bench to do a victory dance, "Yes! You can be on my team because Mami's not that good," explained the boy.

Scoffing the Latina cut in, "That's because there are always awful games and the objectives are hardly worth trying for," explained the Latina.

"Well if that's the case I'd like to be on your team so we can kick your Mami's butt," Arizona felt giddy that she would be included into their life even if it was a small moment.

Giggling the boy spoke, "You said butt."

His care free spirit was a great change for the stress the two women had been experiencing for the past month.

"Okay well I need to put your butt into bed because it is well past your bedtime," Callie was enjoying how natural this all felt to be with her son and the blonde in the same room joking with one another.

"But I don't want to. I'm not even that sleepy," as he explained through a yawn.

"Sure you aren't," the ortho surgeon looked to Arizona, "I have to go now, but we'll talk later okay?"

Nodding her head in approval the Torres pair went on their way.

"Do I even want to know what I walked into a minute ago," he didn't ask in a condescending tone he was more curious as to what this meant for his friend.

"I should be heading home too. Early day tomorrow. Have a good night Dr. Sloan," the blonde quickly grabbed her things without switching out of her scrubs to escape the plastic's surgeon.

#######

Friday had come quickly and much too Arizona's dismay she had to work the night shifts to get her Friday night off for game night. Callie had bumped into her after a surgery and told the blonde to meet them in the lobby by 7:30 and they could all ride to the Grey-Shepard home.

It was 7:10 when Arizona couldn't contain her excitement about her plans for the night so she had called it an early work day. Now a minute from the time she agreed to meet Callie, she saw her and Mikey make their way towards her. But next to the pair was none other than Erica Hahn. She hadn't even thought about the other woman tagging along since this seemed like something fun and the cardio surgeon did not scream fun.

Mikey let go of his mom's hand to greet his blonde friend, "You made it," he said as he wrapped his small chubby arms around her waist.

"I wouldn't stand you up Mikey. I promised to be your partner, remember?"

Nodding his head that he remembered her promise, "Come on let's bounce. I want to get a strawberry Capri sun before Mark drinks them all," he quickly grabbed the blonde's hand and dragged her to the exit.

Callie came up beside the smaller blonde with Erica attached to her hand on the other side, "Hey Arizona, thanks for doing this. Mikey hasn't been able to stop talking about tonight."

"It's not that big deal. This little man is worth giving up a night of staying in and eating take out for the fourth Friday in a row," the blonde ran her free hand through his curly raven hair as she spoke to the brunette.

"Well that's depressing," chimed in the cardio surgeon, "You would think a grown woman like yourself would be out dating or hanging with people her own age instead of going to family orientated activities." Erica hoped that the smaller blonde would get the hint and see she wasn't wanted.

"Erica don't, Mikey and I both want Arizona here," Callie quickly squeezed the PEDs surgeons hand to assure her.

Grumbling under her breath the group made their way to the Latinas car.

The car ride was filled with Mikey's chatter about his day at the hospital while the adults kept quiet as they listened to his stories and offered a few comments every now and then.

Once they entered the neuro surgeons spacious home, located in one of Washington's finest woods, they could see all of SGMW's surgeons were already there.

Mikey took off to play with Zola and Little Tuck.

Meredith and Derek made their way to greet their new guests, "Dr. Robbins it's good to see you," said Derek as he leaned to kiss her on the cheek.

"Where outside of the hospital so you can call me Arizona," with a dimpled smile she offered a greeting to Meredith.

"Well Arizona, you are in for a good time we're playing Charade's," Derek had lucked out when his vote to play Monopoly for the third time was vetoed by everyone.

"Yay!" "You've got to be kidding me," came from the two blondes. This was Erica's first time ever coming to game night and she only decided to step up because Mikey had mentioned that the PEDs surgeon was joining. She wasn't sure what was going on but the cardio surgeon needed to be around and nip it in the bud before it ruined her relationship.

Callie chuckled at the excitement Arizona was showing. The smaller blonde always loved games and really was a kid at heart.

After everyone went around saying hello the surgeons and three kids gathered into the living room to start the game.

Lexie was in charge since she had decided to suggest Charade's, "Alright everyone let's get started. We will be splitting into two groups," addressing the two youngest in the group, "Mikey and Zola you guys get to choose teams."

Mikey started, "Airzona," he received a dimpled smile from the PEDs surgeon and a whine from his mother.

Then Zola followed, "Mama."

It continued with the same back and forth until finally the groups were complete. Mikey's team consisted of Arizona, Teddy, Owen, April, Derek, Ben, and Jackson. Zola's team was made up of Meredith, Cristina, Callie, Erica, Miranda, Alex, and Mark. Cristina took it upon herself to name their group the 'Badass MoFo's' and both Mikey and Arizona came up with 'Super Awesome.'

With the teams made up the game began. April was the first to pick the slip of piece of paper and the first category was movies. She held one finger up signaling that the title of the movie was made up of one word. The red head pointed to her teeth and then bent over with her hand raised like a fin on her back.

It was quiet for a moment until a slew of words were thrown out while April continued to repeat her actions. The timer was running out when Jackson finally yelled, "Jaws!"

"Oh thank God. Seriously how couldn't any of you get that one," April looked at her group for an explanation.

Teddy spoke up, "The whole bending over threw me off I thought you were referring to someone in geriatrics."

Cristina stood up to take over the game, "Let me show you how to play this game bitches…"

"Cristina! There are children here," Callie shouted.

"What? You have the worst mouth especially in the bedroom," she smirked when Callie sheepishly looked away and noticed Erica grin at the truthfulness of that statement. But she couldn't understand why Arizona had her mouth wide open and a flash of jealousy across her face.

Shaking her head Arizona could see that her glaring towards the other blonde caused everyone's eyes turn to her, "I forgot I'm on call in the morning so I should head out. Thanks again for inviting me. I'll see you later little man," she kissed Mikey on top of his curly head before grabbing her bag and coat to leave the house.

It wasn't until she was halfway down the block when she realized that she kissed the little boy's head like it was the most natural thing in the world. She wished that hearing about Callie's sex life wouldn't have bothered her so much, but she knew what it was like to be with the brunette and the idea that she's been with anyone other than her sucked. The blonde knew she had no right to be mad at the other woman especially since she had made her way around the rounds of women at Hopkins after the divorce. Yeah she was not going to be angry.

_#######_

Saturday was starting to drag for Arizona all of her surgeries had been pushed back due to an MVC and now she was catching a late lunch. She was chewing on a carrot when she saw Teddy make her way towards her.

"You missed out we won last night it was great, but it took a while for Cal to get Mikey to stop crying though. Oh hey don't look sad I'm sure the next time Mikey sees you all would be forgotten," she tried to convince the smaller blonde that everything would be okay.

"I didn't mean to walk out on you guys it's just… I don't know. Okay when I came here I thought that I could escape my past but next thing I know I'm confronted by it in my work place," she had never opened up to anyone here about Callie and had no clue what she was doing until she looked at the confused look on the cardio surgeons face.

"Wait, who here is from your past. Oh my God it's Callie the gossip was true. Arizona why haven't you told me? I complain about my dating problems all the time and here you are bumping into your ex. She's the ex-wife you were telling me about right?"

She slumped her shoulders at hearing Callie be referred as her ex-wife. It was something she never liked to acknowledge. "Yeah Callie was the one and I'm pretty sure will always be the one for me."

"Arizona, why don't you tell me about it? I'm sure there has been no one to listen to you when you needed someone. I'm here and …"

"No, I had my brother and he helped me get out of my house in the beginning, but then he was killed in a fucking war…"

"Oh, Arizona I'm so sorry…'

The PEDs surgeon shrugged, "I've accepted my life for what's become. You know I'm not drunk to keep talking like this," laughing they both tried to sober up from their somber conversation.

"Crap act like we're deep in conversation because Callie is coming," she loudly whispered to Arizona.

But instead of faking being busy Arizona looked up to the Latina who was making her way to their table. Teddy could see the dopey smiles take over both women's face when they saw each other.

"Hey could I join you ladies?" Callie was waiting for an answer but all Arizona could do was stare.

Teddy stood up from the table, "Here take my spot Cal I've got charts to do. See you all later." When she was behind Callie she stuck her hand up to her face signaling that the blonde call her.

She nodded her head before looking back to the ortho surgeon, "Calliope, I'm sorry about last night I didn't mean to upset Mikey."

"Well if you want to make it up to us you can come over to my place for dinner. I'm cooking and I know you probably hadn't had a home cooked meal in a while. So what do you say?" she gave Arizona a hopeful look.

"Um…hmm well I'd like to but I'm sure Erica wouldn't like me to be there."

"I'm sure she won't like it either but she's working tonight so she won't know. Plus she's not my mom. I want you there and Mikey he wants you to be there," the Latina was pretty sure she wanted the blonde there more than her son.

Thinking it over Arizona knew it probably wasn't a good idea to go behind Erica's back, but you know what screw what the cardio surgeon thought Arizona wanted a night with Callie and Mikey.

"I'd love to Calliope," the blonde was excited to have a night with the two, but now she was starting to feel hesitant of getting too close to mom and son because she couldn't stand losing both of them.

**AN2: Next chapter we get to see Arizona spend some alone time with the Torres family. Review and tell me what you would like to see happen at dinner time. Until next time. xxxx**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The stir fry was cooking on the stove and Callie was currently running around her apartment trying to clean up after the small boy. It seemed that she had made a mistake by telling Mikey that Arizona would be coming over because once they entered the apartment he immediately took all his toys out to show her his favorites. He even hoped she might agree to play with him before he had to go to bed.

Stepping on another action figure the brunette grabbed at her injured foot and growled, "Mikey you have two seconds to clean after yourself or you will be going straight to bed after dinner."

Mikey knew well, when his mother threatened him he knew better than to argue and immediately started taking his toys back to his room.

Before he could finish cleaning his mess there was a knock at the door and he ran as fast as his little would take him. He knew he should wait for his mom to answer the door, but she was in her room getting dressed and he felt he was old enough to answer it.

With one last glance to the Latina's closed bedroom door he figured she just didn't hear the knock that sounded for the second time. Opening the door he could see the blonde looking curiously around as if she got the wrong door. When she looked down Mikey took it upon him to welcome Arizona in. He had been told multiple times that he was the man of the house he might as well step up to the title.

"Hey Airzona. You can come in my Mami's getting dressed that's why she's not here," he grabbed her hand to lead them into his home.

"Are you allowed to open the door Mikey without your Mami's permission?" she could see the small boy shrug his shoulders. He definitely had the Latina's attitude of doing whatever he wanted and deal with the consequences later.

"Can I show you my toys now?" It had been all he could think about. Mikey needed a new person to play with and he loved when his mom would help make buildings out of Legos or wrestle with him but someone like the blonde would be fun to have around too.

"Of course lead the way little man," she followed him into his room to find a blue room covered in pieces of paper of what looked to be the little boy's drawings. Upon inspection she could see most of them were of a blonde super hero and what looked like the little boy. A few had Calliope with a big 'C' on her chest and a red cape around her neck. She chuckled at the boy's fascination with super heroes.

"I like to draw a lot when Erica is here that way I don't bother her," his confession put a sad smile on the blonde's face. She felt bad that he believed he needed to hide away and does something quiet because Callie's girlfriend didn't have the patience to be around Mikey.

"They are really great. Maybe one day you could draw me one and I'll put it in my office."

With a vigorous nod, "I can do that for you."

She sat on the bed as she took in the rest of his room. He had a small bed in the middle of the room and a book shelf right beside it. On top were pictures of what looked like his sonogram and a first birthday, both events she would have loved to have been a part of. Shaking her head the blonde looked at the rest of the room where a dresser stood across from the bed and the rest of the room had been made up of his toys. Arizona had never seen this many toys in her life they were everywhere and they ranged from nerf guns, action figures, cars and blocks.

"What's your favorite thing to play with Mikey," the little boy didn't have to think hard to answer her question.

"I like to build stuff with my Legos," came his gleeful response.

"Ah just like your mother, but she likes to build back people's bones," Seeing that the boy was not just a mini Calliope with curly raven hair, big brown eyes and the most breathtaking smile, but he also had a lot of her personal qualities. Arizona wanted to figure out every single one of them.

They had been so engrossed in seeing who could make the cooler castle that neither noticed the raven haired beauty leaning against the door frame watching them. Callie had been making her way out of the room to check the food when she heard giggling coming from her son's room. She must have been too distracted to hear a knock at the door because sitting next to Mikey was the PEDs surgeon. The way they talked with one another was as if they were old friends. Callie wanted this type of relationship to happen between Mikey and Erica. She knew by dating Erica she was hurting her son, but the brunette was being stubborn and did not want another failed relationship. When she had begun dating the blonde she swore to herself that if this did not work then she would throw in the towel and live the single life.

While the two were building their castles Mikey started asking Arizona questions, "Do you have two mommies or a mom and dad. Ooo or two daddies?"

"I have a mom and dad," she liked that Callie was teaching him diversity instead him of letting him believe families were only made up of moms and dads.

"I wish I had another Mama," his shoulders dropped in sadness, "Could I meet your parents? I don't have any grandparents and maybe they want to be mine." He was hopeful that she would agree since Callie's family never came around to accepting her life choices.

"Oh…um I'm sure they'd like to meet you since they never had any grandkids of their own, but let me warn you my Mom is going to love you to death and then you might regret wanting to know them." The blonde knew this little boy was already the love of her life. How could anyone not see the innocence of this child who was so full of life she thought to herself?

"And hey Mikey, you don't need two parents to raise a child. Sometimes families just have one and that's okay," Arizona couldn't help but think, could she take that role as Mikey's other mother or was it because his sad brown eyes made her want to give the boy the world just to make him happy.

"I know, but then I could get more cuddles," he said with a shrug as if it was the most obvious thing in the world for needing two parents in his life.

"Well that's a good point Mikey but if I remember correctly your mom's a pretty good at cuddling."

Nodding his head, "She is and she rubs my back when I've had a long day."

"How do you know what a long day is your only four and at the age life is easy and fun," she couldn't help but chuckle at his previous statement.

"No way being four is tough because I have to start learning my words and numbers so I can be the bestest when I go to school," he explained.

"Oh yeah I forgot that can be pretty hard, but you seem like a smart kid Mikey."

"I am," yep he definitely had Callie's cockiness. "Do you have brothers or sisters Arizona?"

It hurt for the blonde to think about the brother she had lost, "I had a brother. He was my best friend, but he went to fight a war to protect his country and died a hero."

Mikey got up to sit in the blondes lap and provide comfort for her loss, "It's okay because now you have your own angel like me." He gave her a big hug and she could feel the pain fade away, "What was your brother's name?"

She smiled, "Timothy, but sometimes I liked to call him Timmy when we were in public and he didn't like it."

"Hey that's just like my super heroes partner, the Amazing T and Mighty Robbin. My Mami even named me after my super hero, because my full name is Michael Robbin Torres," he said with so much pride in his voice.

This fact made the blonde's eyes go wide, but they heard a clearing of a throat by the door that caused them to stop their conversation.

"Mikey it's time for dinner why don't you go wash your hands before we eat," the Latina had to step in before it became too much for Arizona. She could see the tale-tale signs of her wanting to flee if Mikey continued to reveal all this information.

They both made their way to the in-suite bathroom to clean up before joining Callie for dinner. Once everyone was seated Mikey continued to lead most of the discussion as he shared stories about himself. Like his favorite color or movie and his friends in daycare. When dinner was finished the raven haired boy asked if they could all watch a movie before bed.

Perched on either side of the couch with Mikey, cuddled into the blonde Callie sat there observing the two. She couldn't take her eyes off of them. Arizona looked like a natural with her son running her hands through his hair and laughing with him whenever something funny happened in the film.

By the time the movie was over Mikey requested that his mother tell him a story before he went to sleep. Arizona sat at the edge of the bed listening to the story Callie was telling him and couldn't help but think this should have been her life.

_Flashback_

_It was halfway through their intern year and both women were exhausted. The only reason they were still a happy couple was because the two worked in the same hospital. Although it was still difficult for their relationship they still felt as strongly in love as ever. _

_Callie had told Arizona that on their day off she wanted to ask her a question and the blonde was curious to know what she was coming home to._

_Upon entering their home, that they purchased a week after getting married, Arizona could see Callie dancing in the kitchen as she cooked dinner. The brunette was a complete goddess and Arizona couldn't get enough of her._

_Stepping into the room she quietly moved behind the other woman until her hands gripped curvy hips and her body was pressed into the Latina's_

"_You know I find it really sexy to come home and find my hot wife dancing in the kitchen when she's making dinner. Although right now I'm not hungry for food just you," she growled the last part into the taller woman's ear._

_Extracting herself from the blonde she spoke, "Nope not now. I have something to talk to you about and then we can have hot sex tonight."_

_With a nod, "Okay well let's hurry up then."_

_Both women worked quickly in finishing the meal before sitting at their breakfast bar since they had yet to purchase a table._

_The meal was filled with their individual day and work. Arizona told the brunette how she had just watched a bowel resection on a newborn and couldn't believe how small her little organs were. Callie on the other hand was allowed to scrub in on an open femur repair and had adrenaline pumping through her veins as they stayed clear of nicking the femoral artery._

_When dinner was finished and the wives had cleaned and put the dishes away they sat in their living room enjoying a glass of wine._

"_So what did you want to ask me Calliope?" Arizona looked into brown eyes and could see the worry etched into the brow of the other woman._

"_Okay I've been thinking a lot lately that maybe our family isn't complete. Don't get me wrong I enjoy it just being you and me, but I can't help imagining a little blonde blue eyed child with your dimples running around our house. I get it we're young and extremely busy, but we will always be busy with work so it doesn't really matter," she looked at the blonde for an answer but her face was blank of any emotion._

"_Calliope I don't know. You're right we will always have our jobs, but how is that right to bring a child into our home when they will have to be stuck in daycare all day."_

"_Well when we become more established in our careers we can cut back on the time we spend at the hospital. But can't you see this has been my dream since I was a little girl and I don't want a family with anyone else Arizona." Callie didn't think the blonde would be hard to fight on this, she volunteered with a kid's program through med school how she not wanted kids was beyond her._

"_Can I think about this? I don't want to dismiss your dream, but I also need some time to wrap my head around us having a baby okay?"_

_Nodding her head in agreement, "Of course Arizona if that's what you need then that's fine but please think about it."_

_It had been almost a month and whenever Callie brought up anything about having a baby it would result in a fight or one of them walking out on the other._

_Arizona couldn't take the fighting anymore and knew her reasons for not wanting a kid weren't really that great they were just selfish. Plus she made vows to this woman promising to give her everything and she knew it was time to suck it up and get over herself._

_The blonde hadn't seen much of her wife since she had chosen to stay longer hours at the hospital to avoid another argument. But now Arizona had time before her next surgery she was asked to scrub in and she just saw her wife enter an on-call room. It was now or never._

_When she opened the door to the small room she could see her wife already spread out on the tiny bed. She took off her lab coat and shoes before squeezing beside Callie._

_The brunette knew it was Arizona without having to open her eyes, "Arizona I'm trying to sleep and I am in no mood to deal with whatever you have to say to me."_

"_Actually I think you might want to hear what I have to say," this got Callie to look at her wife. Swallowing the lump in her throat Arizona continued, "I've been a monster and it was not right of me to fight with you. Plus Timmy told me it was time to get my head out of my ass. So that's what I'm doing Calliope. I want a family with you. Every time I close my eyes I can see little Calliope's running around and maybe a little me," she smiled at the image. "And before you say anything I'm not doing this so we stop fighting it's because I realize I really want this just as much as you. I'm just a little scared of what could happen to our child. I don't think I'd make it if they were hurt and that's why I've been so against it." She could feel tears pulling in her eyes at the pain of what losing a child would do to them._

"_Arizona the chances of something awful happening to our child are slim. You know Arizona you'd be the best Mama to our kids. I really don't think there is anything to worry about." _

_With a shuddering breath Arizona let the tears that were building in her eyes fall. "Calliope I love you and I'm so sorry for being awful to you."_

"_Hey all is forgiven. I get it you were trying to figure everything out. Yeah I wish you would have come to me and just talk like we should do, but it's fine," she said as she pressed a firm kiss to salty lips._

_The blonde quickly climbed on to her wife to deepen the kiss. She could feel strong hands move down her sides to rest at the small of her back. Arizona quickly pulled away to smile down at her wife, "I really miss kissing you."_

"_Me too. Can we not go weeks without doing this?"_

"_Yes, I don't ever want to go a day without kissing you," she said as she pecked plump lips. "So we are really going to have a baby?"_

"_Mmhmm," replied the brunette. "Are you sure this is what you want?"_

"_Absolutely there is no doubt in my mind Calliope."_

_By the end of their intern year they agreed to start the treatments for Callie to get pregnant with their child. They were already halfway through their first year of residency and were finding that it was a lot harder than they had hoped for. With four failed treatments they agreed the fifth would be the last time they would try before taking a break and coming back when money was more available to them._

_A month after their last visit and Callie had that same feeling that their test was going to be negative. So instead of telling her wife she went and had her blood drawn during her lunch break. She was going to wait for the results but had been paged to the ER._

_Arizona was on her way to find Callie, when she received a page that her blood scans had been complete. She started making her way down the hall to pick up the scans when she realized she never ordered any. This caught her interest so the blonde continued to make her way to the lab and just see what this was all about._

_Sure enough her wife's name was on the envelope and was informed that they had tried to reach , but she wasn't answering so that was why the blonde had been paged._

_Arizona didn't know whether or not she should open it but thought what's hers is mine and vice versa. When she ripped open the envelope she gasped at what she saw and ran down to look for her wife._

_After asking nurses and other doctors where the brunette was she finally found her as she burst through the ER doors._

"_Gesh Arizona could you make a more dramatic entrance than that?" asked the brunette as she was helping repair a dislocated shoulder._

"_You took a blood test," it was all she could say as she was still in shock._

"_Uh yeah how did you know about that?" Callie was waiting for an answer but the blonde just stared at her with the results in her hand. "Well I'm guessing it's bad since you're not saying anything and it's fine I don't need your sympathy anymore Arizona this was stupid of us to think it would be easy to get pregnant."_

"_No you're HCG levels were high Calliope."_

_The brunette turned away from her patient to look at the blonde, "Arizona, don't joke with me that's not even funny."_

"_I'm not. Calliope we're going to have a baby."_

_The smile that took over the brunette's face was breathtaking, "Oh my God! I'm pregnant."_

Present

Callie could see the distant look take over the blonde's face as she kissed her sleeping son. "Penny for your thoughts?"

The blonde looked up into brown eyes, "Sorry just got distracted. You have a really great kid Calliope."

"Yeah well he's surrounded by a lot of great people that love him. I don't think I could have done it without them," explained the ortho surgeon.

"I have no doubt that people don't love him. He's just like you."

"I don't know if that's a good thing though. You thought I could get angry just wait until Mikey shows his true colors than you'll be frightened."

The blonde chuckled at the thought, "Well I think I could handle his temper. I did pretty well when I was with you."

"If shutting me up with kisses is what you call handling my temper than okay," smirked the brunette.

Arizona had a sly grin on her face, "Well I don't remember you ever complaining about it."

"Hmm that's true, but I'll tell you now it doesn't work for me," retorted the brunette.

By now they had made their way to the living room and unconsciously were unaware of the fact that they had been gravitating towards the other.

The blonde tilted her head before replying, "Maybe you're kissing the wrong person than," she smiled when the other woman looked like she wanted to agree with her.

"If I'm kissing the wrong person maybe you could show me who the right person is," Callie knew she was royally fucking up but her life was in a tailspin of emotions and she had no clue how to stop.

As they moved closer the brunette could feel the smaller woman's breath was over her face as she leant forward to place a kiss on those addicting lips, "Mami. Mami."

With a groan Callie moved toward her son's room, "Duty calls."

"Yeah well I should get going. It's getting late now," the blonde moved towards the door at a fast pace, but before she could leave she felt a firm hand pull her back.

Callie placed a soft kiss on small lips, "I think your right."

**AN: So is Callie finally going to leave Erica? Keep reviewing and thanks for all of the support. Those who made suggestions I tried to follow what you said and I hope it was better.**

**AN2: I have a couple other stories I want to upload and I just want to make it known now that I'm not giving up on this one I just want to challenge myself.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The two exes had been rekindling their relationship with flirty texts and lunch dates in the cafeteria. Neither had addressed the big elephant in the room which was Erica. It was not Arizona's place to tell Callie to dump the evil woman so she just kept quiet and enjoyed what they were doing.

Callie had been sitting in the cafeteria for some time waiting on Erica because she had told the brunette they needed to talk. She hadn't even realized the person making their way behind her.

"I don't think I ever told you how hot you look in those dark blue scrubs," came the sultry voice she only knew belonged to one Arizona Robbins.

"Well I think you'd more enjoy what's underneath them Dr. Robbins," the blonde almost missed her chair as her knees about gave out at the idea of a half-naked Callie Torres.

"That's just mean Calliope. Now I'm going to be having really dirty thoughts in my head all day," she said as she took a drink through the straw of her cup.

Laughing, "Well you started it. How's your day been anyways?" The two were starting to feel like they were back in Baltimore again with how easy it was to communicate.

The blonde was about to reply when the vein of her existence came up to the table, "Cal I need to talk to you."

"Okay, well I'm kind of busy talking to Dr. Robbins. Can it wait until our date tonight?" it was Valentine's Day and Erica wanted to take her girlfriend out to a nice dinner and hopefully they could have sex for the first time in a month.

"Well that's the thing I need to talk to you about…"

"Are you serious Erica? We have done nothing because you keep passing me up for surgeries. Last time I checked we were in a relationship," her voice was beginning to rise with anger.

Arizona was feeling out of place with the two fighting in front of her, "I think I should leave now," she said as she stood to collect her food.

"Yes, you should," "No, stay," came the responses, "Seriously sit, Erica was done here anyway," Callie responded as she looked away from her girlfriend.

"Callie I…I'm sorry…"

"Sorry isn't going to cut it anymore Erica. Now you're free to spend Valentine's Day wrist deep in someone else's chest." Callie wasn't even paying attention to the cardio surgeon anymore.

With one final huff Erica left the cafeteria about to make someone else's life a living hell.

Arizona finally broke the silence, "Valentine's Day sucks anyway so I wouldn't worry about it."

"Oh yeah what were you're big plans for tonight," Callie looked into clear blue eyes.

"I uh got a date actually with Meg Jensen from dermatology," she hadn't wanted to say yes, but it was time the PEDs surgeon start getting back out there. Flirting with Callie was fun and it reminded her why she fell in love with the brunette in the first place.

"Well good for you. I don't ever remember you talking about her though," Callie had no right to feel jealous of whom Arizona dated. For crying out loud she was in a relationship.

"It just never felt right to bring her up and its just a date nothing serious," Arizona knew the brunette was jealous that was why she never mentioned it.

"I hope you have a good date Arizona but its time I get back to work."

#######

Mikey was going to be with his Uncle Mark tonight and Callie didn't plan on staying by herself so she decided she would crash boy's night.

"Mami you said that me and Uncle Mark got to spend the night together no women."

She sighed and she knew it was true but the brunette wanted to be with her son and best friend, "Yeah well Mami got stood up."

"What's that mean?"

"Means I'm probably going to lose my girlfriend," she shouldn't be throwing her problems on Mikey but she couldn't keep quiet.

"I think that's okay," he was lying on her bed with his head in his hands watching as she was looking for an outfit.

"Is that so mijo? You know maybe your right. Would you like it if it was just the two of us?"

He shook his head so hard the ortho surgeon thought it would fall off, "Yes, I don't mind having just you around. We deserve someone who wants to have dance parties and who won't stand you up on Valentine's."

"Mikey when did you get so smart?"

"When you said I was the man of the house," he shrugged his shoulders.

"Well you'll always be the man of the house so I wouldn't worry too much mijo."

"Torres you left your door open and I'm here collect Mikey for a night of fun," Mark was notorious for barging into her house unannounced.

"Well boy's night got cancelled because I'm joining you," she said with a smile as his fell in disappointment. "Come on Marky I'm not that bad. I'll be quiet and just observe. If I stay here by myself I'll just get drunk and do something stupid."

"Okay are you going to tell me where your girlfriend is?"

Shaking her head, "I'll explain it all later."

Much later after Callie observed the two play a few rounds of Wii boxing and devour two boxes of pizza's she had realized why they called it boy's night. Not much went on and if she tried to talk with the two they would just grunt their responses.

Finally Mikey had passed out with a piece of the pizza in his hand that they had just been eating while they were watching old super hero cartoons. Mark had bought almost all the old series of Spiderman, Batman and Superman claiming they were for Mikey, but whenever he had a free time he enjoyed watching them too.

"Hey Cal I can put Mikey down in the guest bedroom if it's still okay with you that he stays the night?" Mark spoke in a hushed voice to keep from waking the sleeping boy.

"Yeah of course he'd be disappointed if he woke up in his own bed," she ran her hand through hair as she got up to go back to her own place.

"Nuh uh Cal you said you'd talk so we're going to talk," he gestured for her to sit back down as he went to get some beers, "So where's Erica?"

"The hospital where else?" she threw her feet up onto the table and relaxed for the talk she knew Mark wanted to have with her.

"Why didn't you lay down the law with her and tell her she needed to stay or your relationship is over," he took a swig of his drink and looked to her for a response.

"I don't want to stop her. I've messed up with Mikey by staying in a relationship because I didn't want to be by myself when my own son was feeling alone. What mother does that to their own child?"

Looking to Mark for an answer she waited until the silence became too much, "See I'm an awful parent…"

"No you're not Cal that kid adores you. Yeah you messed up, but what parent doesn't. I don't think Mikey expects you to be a single mom forever he just wants what's best for you."

She looked to her friend trying to see if he meant what he said, but chose to just shrug her shoulders at him instead.

"So you going to spill about Robbins because I'm dying here. I need some good lady drama in my life," he lightly joked with the brunette to take the tension from the room but it was obvious Callie was hiding something from him. She had her lip between pearly white teeth with guilt written all over face.

"Call what did you do?" his tone was light worried for his friend.

Her voice was thick and the lump wasn't going away, "I uh…um," she tried shaking her head to clear her thought's but this was bad and the brunette knew it.

"Does it have to do with Robbins?" he knew he was going to have squeeze the information out of Callie if they were going to get anywhere tonight.

All the brunette could do was nod to his question.

"Okay well I'm sure it's not that bad right?"

"God Mark I took her kid away from her," she put her head into her hands and sobbed.

The plastics surgeon stood up from the couch at the confession, "You what!? Does she even know Callie? Well obviously she should right I mean you have to plan these types of things right?"

Shaking her head, "She doesn't know," now with the blonde around her could finally feel the reality of keeping Mikey from his Mama.

"How about you start from the beginning Cal and we can from there," he patted her leg as he sat back on the couch.

She sighed as she prepared herself to talk about a time in her life that was supposed to be amazing, "It was our second year of residency when we started trying to have a baby. Arizona's brother offered us to use his sperm so our kid would be both of us ours biologically. It was a good idea because Tim, her brother, wasn't in any relationship and he wasn't even sure if he would ever have children since he never found anyone he wanted that with. And now I guess it was for the best since that fucking war took him away," she let out a shuttering breath before she continued. "Anyway it took us forever to actually get pregnant and four months in I had a miscarriage."

Even with it being a long time ago that loss would always be a part of her life. The tears were coming down hard and each made dark stains as they fell onto light jeans.

"Cal I'm so…"

"No just let me finish," he nodded hiss understanding that he was still listening. "Well Arizona didn't take it well. She was always worried that our child would get hurt when they were older and low and behold it happened during the pregnancy and almost cost my life. It was understandably hard for us, but my doctor gave me the clear to start again and at the time it was what I needed to cope. Of course Arizona was against the idea for us to have a baby at all. There was no reasoning with her. I would come home after work and the house would be empty. At work she would just walk away from me whenever I tried to speak to her. It was three months after the miscarriage I decided if I could get pregnant again and show her everything would be fine she would come around."

Callie sat there trying to finish but she felt like her airway was being cut off, "I'm guessing it didn't work?" Mark questioned on.

"No it worked I just didn't know because I was so worried fighting to get my wife to pay attention to me. One day when I came to work she was in the locker room with another resident. God I had tried so hard to get her to notice me and she was with this woman flirting with her like she had no wife. I don't think she ever had an affair with her or anyone else but she might as well have had one it felt like it most days with how distant she was. When I finally told Arizona it was time she started acting like my wife or I would leave she just said it was grieving. Well so was I and she would know if she was ever there. Was I not worth being around honestly? I failed at providing her a child and she just left," Callie knew the loss of their child wasn't her fault but the way Arizona looked at her during their marriage she felt like it was.

"Hey don't say that you're worth it Cal I don't think Blondie knew how to grieve with you and that's not your fault at all," he pulled the brunette into a tight embrace to comfort the hurt woman.

"Yeah well she never came home after that so a week later I packed my stuff, left divorce papers for her and came here. When I started feeling sick I had completely forgot about the pregnancy so I went and got my blood tested and sure enough I was pregnant but by then Arizona had already signed the divorce papers. I was hurt and I kept it all from her because I believed she truly hated me. Now she's here with no clue what I did and I don't even know how to go about telling her. I mean she's on a fucking date she doesn't care about me."

Mark spoke up to stop his friend from tearing herself down, "I know Robbins still loves you, but look at it you've been dating Erica this whole time she's been here and I think your girl is just trying to give you some space."

"Ah I don't know," all she could do now was sit and stare at the ceiling like it had all the answers to her problems.

"Do you know when you're going to tell her she has a kid? Probably want to do it over a home cooked meal where she won't freak out in public. I thought I'd be the one who had little Sloan's wandering around, but looks like Robbins beat me."

Callie appreciated his carefree personality as the weight of her pain eased, "I'm sure she'll flip don't even know what she's going to do. Maybe you should keep Mikey for another night in case she doesn't take it so well."

"That sounds fine to me especially since you ruined our plans tonight."

Standing up from the couch Callie gathered her stuff, "Alright well I'm going to head out now, big day and all tomorrow," she said as she pulled the door open.

Mark following said, "Maybe it's best that you start with Erica and deal with that before you drag another person into this mess," it wasn't his place to judge yet he knew someone had to push Callie in the right direction.

"I will as soon as she will sit down with me," making her way to her apartment Callie knew this was going to be a long night.

She had made a lot of mistakes in her life and now it was time the brunette fixes them before the damage is irreversible.

#######

After back to back surgeries Callie was exhausted and she had yet to see her girlfriend around. As she was scrubbing out of her last surgery for the day the blonde in question was making her way out of the other OR.

"Hey Erica we need to talk," it was obvious the cardio surgeon was in no mood to be around the brunette.

"Okay let's talk than," crossing her arms to give full attention to other woman.

"No, I meant like tonight. Not here," Callie said pointing around to the people who were already watching them.

Shrugging Erica responded, "Well I'm busy tonight so it'll have to wait."

"Arg, Erica it can't wait. I cannot wait on you anymore so if you want to do this here than fine," she marched her way to the closest on call room hoping the other woman would follow.

When they entered the small dimly lit room Callie sat at the small bed patting the space beside her for Erica to join, "Erica I think…."

"No, I know what you're going to say and I need to know have you fucked Dr. Robbins?" her crude words caused Callie to flinch. "Well are you? Because it seems everywhere you are she's there too. And the nurses have a lot to say how close the two of you are."

"Not recently," the shock on the blondes face made Callie realize her mistake, "that's not what I meant. I haven't seen her in almost five years, but I did kiss her Erica and for that I'm sorry."

"And I'm guessing she neglected her duties as your partner too, so what you pick up your life and move on the next person who looks your way? Gesh Cal you're a real piece of work," this hurt the blonde more than she was letting on, but it wasn't in her to show weakness so she resorted to belittling her girlfriend.

"That's not what happened…well I don't know, but you have no right to judge me for what I did."

"Fine, but you have a kid Cal maybe it's time you start acting like a parent," she could see how hurtful her words were to the ortho surgeon.

"You're right and that's exactly why I am breaking up with you. Not because of Arizona or being neglected, but because it's my job to protect my son and you're right I didn't do that doesn't mean I won't now."

"No one is going to love you like I did or put up with Mikey. If this is what you want fine but don't come crawling back," it was becoming real for both of them that this toxic relationship was coming to an end and while one was willing to give it up the other was fearful of being left behind for a kid.

Callie laughed at the other woman, "I don't need someone to put up with my son I need them to love him as much as I do."

"Well I hope Dr. Robbins can do a good job at that right because this is why we're over? She's better at the whole parenting thing."

"I'd hope she would love him since she is his Mama," Callie was getting mad at the accusations of running to another woman when it had nothing to do with her relationship with the PEDs surgeon.

"What!? How could she be his mother if she just came here?" Now she was confused this situation was far too much for the blonde to understand.

"I had a baby with the stuff we set aside for us. She still has a legal right's over Mikey, but she doesn't know," sitting back down on the bed Callie slumped her shoulders in defeat.

"Cal you have to tell her. This, this isn't right," even though she thoroughly hated the blonde doctor even Erica could see how wrong this all was.

"How do I tell her though? She's going to hate me."

"Well I'm leaving and not because of this but I can see we were over well before all of this. And what I said earlier I didn't mean it I was angry. Someone is going to love you guys like you should be and I'm sorry I couldn't do it, but I'll always care for you Cal."

Before Erica could leave Callie quickly stood, "Erica you're not a bad person this is my fault and I'm sorry for dragging you into this," she gave a small smile to the other woman as she left the room and left her life for good.

Now it was time for Callie to buck up and spill everything to the blonde who she had been keeping the biggest secret from for the past five years.

**AN: I know a lot of drama, but I didn't want Arizona to be the woman who just steps in and takes over as Mikey's other mother because she felt it was her duty. Plus I feel like this is something Callie would have done to save her marriage because she did the same to George in the show. Anyway review with your likes and dislikes. Happy Grey's Day! **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Heavy lids began to close and Arizona found herself drooling as she tried to complete her patient charts. The night before had been a bust but she wasn't surprise because the whole dating thing was just not her thing or maybe now she was Callie and dating the wrong person.

"Hey how was the date," Teddy was having a fabulous day and she had to tell the PEDs surgeon.

Groaning the blonde put her head in her hands as she answered, "It was bad and I blame myself for it," she looked at the other blonde to continue, but was stopped as Teddy gasped and grabbed her face.

"This bad that she punched you in the face," the bruise wasn't that bad but against Arizona's pale complexion the purple bruising under her eye looked painful.

Arizona reached for the bruise and winced a little at the pain, "She went to give me a kiss when I dropped her off and I wasn't expecting it and bam I get head butted. Oh well I don't think we were going anywhere after that date, but I either my misfortunes are really amusing or something great has happened to you?" she looked at the cardio surgeon who was sporting the biggest grin.

"Obviously you haven't heard or there'd be a lot more smiling. I'll just cut to the chase Erica is gone," the shock on Arizona's face was the exact one Teddy had on her face when she first heard the news. "Yeah well she turned in her letter of resignation. And you my friend are looking at the new Chief of Cardiothoracic Surgery."

"Oh wow that's amazing Teddy," she went to hug her friend, "wait how come none of this was mentioned in the meeting this morning?"

"Well I didn't really get it, but the Chief did say I was in charge for the moment so why won't I get it," she shrugged.

"Wait does Callie know about Erica leaving?" she was beginning to worry about the brunette for just being left with probably no goodbye.

"Probably. She didn't look sad earlier, but how would I know Callie looks the same to me," Teddy had barely paid attention to the ortho surgeon she was just so happy that she would no longer be working under Erica.

The sound of pager broke them from continuing their conversation, "911 to the ER. I'll see you for lunch Teddy?"

"Text me when you're ready," the cardio surgeon was already making her way back to her floor.

_#######_

Arizona knew that booming voice that was yelling at the interns for being incompetent and as soon as she moved the curtain her suspicions were answered when Mark was standing with his back to her yelling for someone to page Callie. It wasn't until she heard the ortho surgeon's name that she noticed the small boy on the bed.

Mikey was lying on the hospital bed holding his abdomen as small whimpers made way from his mouth. The sight terrified her that something could be wrong with the raven haired boy, but her thoughts were broken by Mark's yelling directed at her.

"When I asked for someone from PEDs I meant Karev not you," it was unsettling to see the man look this angry and scared himself.

"Dr. Sloan I'm an exceptional surgeon. I assure you I can be of use to Mikey here;" moving closer to the boy to assess his pain, "just let me see what's…."

"I said Karev!"

In that moment both Alex and Callie came running through the ER doors. Alex had a relaxed face ready to step in and help Mikey out while Callie already had tears straming down her face.

"Oh God. What happened Mark?" when she had seen her son that morning he had a slight fever but it was nothing that worried either doctors. She went to hold her son only to have him scream in pain at the small jostling of his body.

"I don't know he said his stomach hurt and an hour later he started crying really hard. I swear Callie I didn't do anything," even the older man had tears in his eyes for Mikey. He was so worried that Callie would never forgive him for causing his son pain.

Stepping in to explain Alex finally spoke up, "It's nothing either of you have done. If I could take a look real quick I am sure Mikey just has an inflamed appendix," barely touching the area the boy hissed as the discomfort became worse. "Yep. Dr. Robbins and I can go in and remove his appendix and Mikey here will be back to playing."

Both Mark and Callie spoke at the same time, "Absolutely not," this caused the other two doctors to look at each other with confusion.

Arizona figured Callie was just scared to see her son go into surgery, "I don't think you understand Calliope, but Mikey needs the surgery and I am more than qualified to…."

"Robbins I am sure you're a great surgeon, but it would be a conflict of interest if you were to perform the surgery," Mark butted in. He knew after Callie told him that Arizona was Mikey's other mother that she would not be able to enter the OR.

"I don't understand did I do something to offend you Callie?" she looked to the distraught woman who was staring everywhere else but her. "I'd like to apologize for whatever might be the problem, but Callie Mikey needs the surgery before it gets worse."

"I understand, but I can't have you do the surgery," the Latina's voice was barely a whisper as she spoke.

"Fine Alex please take Mikey to the OR. Callie can you come with me?" she started making her way to the elevators that would take them to the OR's gallery.

Callie kissed her son's head and whispered words of love before following the blonde.

It wasn't until they were in the empty gallery waiting for Mikey and the other staff members to enter that Arizona finally spoke, "I'd like an explanation as to why you think I cannot operate on your son Callie?"

Her hard glare only made the taller woman fidget even more.

"Look I get it you're his mother and therefore if you prefer Karev to do the surgery I have no right to be mad, but quite frankly I am. I've done nothing but be a friend to both of you and to be undermined like this is not fair," the blonde continued to explain how hurt she was before Callie could finally find her voice to try and explain.

"I didn't let you operate Arizona because your Mikey's Mama!"

And there it was and the brunette was mad at herself for just shouting it out, but it had been eating at her for years and her confession to Mark only made it to the front of her mind all of last night and this morning. She felt like a zombie just going about her day trying to think of some way to tell Arizona without making the situation worse, but her outburst did just that.

The blonde just stood there in confusion, "Th, that's impossible. I just met him and I mean you had him. He's not mine Callie."

"I know Arizona I did have him, but I got pregnant with Mikey when we were still married. I, I used the stuff we had set aside for us."

"Oh… um okay," the PEDs surgeon was trying to take in what she was hearing and at first she had obviously been confused but once she got more information anger was quickly taking over her.

"Is that it? You're not mad at me? Because I'm a little shocked to be honest that you have yet to yell at me. I mean…" Arizona held her hand out to get the other woman to be quiet.

"Just shut up. You need to shut up because I'm trying to process this."

"Okay I…"

"No Callie you don't get to talk anymore."

"I'm so…"

"Do you not understand me? Obviously not because you continue to ignore me. I can't even be here right now." Walking out of the room the blonde could feel her chest tighten with anger and sadness, but she was unsure of who it was really directed at.

"So what you're not going to stay to make sure he's okay?"

"You've done a good job at keeping me from doing that for four years," with that the smaller woman made her way to the exit of the hospital bumping into people on her way as she frantically tried to escape the confining space.

_#######_

She must have sat on the bench that overlooked Seattle for hours before someone made their way to her.

"Mind if I sit?" looking up she could see Teddy standing by her with a sympathetic expression.

The blonde just shrugged her shoulders since the lump in her throat only got thicker with the appearance of her friend.

"Mikey's okay. He was actually asking for his Airzona when he woke up," the taller blonde chuckled when she remembered how angry he got when the other adults tried to comfort him and the small boy was not interested in them.

All Arizona could do was grunt a response when tears began to burn at her eyes. "Hey look I get it your angry and hurt, but let me say that Mikey will not be mad at you for not being around."

"I'm angry that's for sure, but I don't know who at. It's my fault she left. She begged for me to come home and told me we could try again," trying to hold the sob that was burning in her chest , "But Teddy when I came home that night I knew something wasn't right. Heck I knew at work when Callie was complaining of cramps that something was probably wrong, but I ignored it and there was no reason for it. She wasn't in our bedroom that night and then I could see the light in our bathroom on. I found her curled up in a ball in the shower and it took me forever to get her to follow me back into bed. It wasn't until I turned on the light that I saw the sheets soaked with blood."

Teddy gasped at the realization of what had to these two women and the immense pain that they must have felt. She moved closer to place her arm over the smaller woman to provide some comfort as she continued to talk.

"By the time I got her back to the hospital she had lost so much blood that she was completely unconscious. When she finally woke up I had to be the one to tell her that we lost our baby. I couldn't be around her after that it just hurt because I feel like I failed at her for not being there when it happened and the pain was always written all over her face. I was awful to her and it's my fault she felt the need to leave and raise our son without me."

"I know your situation is not at all ideal and both of you went through enough pain to know how unfair this all is. But Arizona now you have a son, if you want to make it up to anyone you can start now with Mikey."

Nodding her head she stood from the bench to make her way back to the hospital, "I'm going to go see my son," she said with a smile.

#######

It was quiet in the room that held both Mikey and Callie. Arizona made her way quietly to the side of the room and pulled the blanket draped over the brunette tighter around the woman before pulling up a chair on the opposite side to sit down.

She barely reached for Mikey's hand when a small groan cut into the silence. Arizona snapped her head to the sound of the small boy waking up.

With a small smile his voice came through dry lips, "You came," he smiled even wider when the blonde gave his hand a squeeze and her own smile.

"Of course little man. I had to make sure you were okay."

"Mami told me you're my Mama," he looked at her as tears began to fall down the blonde's face. "Are you crying because you don't want to?"

"No I want to be your Mama Mikey, I'm just sorry that we're only meeting now."

"That's okay because Mami said you didn't know. Are you going to come and live with me now though?"

Kids were resilient and Arizona had first-hand knowledge of that after seeing them sick for so long and after surgeries see them come back better than ever. But they also had a simple way of forgiving others that was hard for adults to explain and she knew it was going to be hard for him to understand this knew situation. Even she was a bit confused as to what was going to happen next, but she knew Mikey was in her future and there was no way the blonde was leaving now.

"I have my own place Mikey and there isn't a lot of room for me to come move in with you and your Mami."

"Yeah there is juts share a bed with Mami," it was so simple for him and Arizona might be ready to be a parent to Mikey, but she was not ready to forgive Callie.

"Well I would but Mami likes her own bed. How about we figure all of this out later and I can get you some pudding. Let me guess chocolate is your favorite?"

"How'd you know?"

"Lucky guess," she shrugged.

The next time she came back with chocolate pudding in hand both Callie was up and laughing at her son's antics.

"Mama," her new role as Mikey's Mama made her smile and it was then when her son returned her smile that she could see he had the Robbins dimples.

Callie could see the other blonde falter as she noticed Mikey's physical attributes similar to her own, "I know those Robbins dimples have gotten him out of many punishments," she said as kissed each one on her son's cheek.

"I bet," Arizona knew how easy it was to get out of anything when she used her own smile to get out of trouble with Callie.

"When can we go home?" Mikey was eager to get back home with both of his moms.

"You'll have to spend the night Mikey, but in the morning your Mami can take you home?" the blonde explained.

"No, Mama has to come too."

Arizona looked to Callie for help. This was unfamiliar territory for her and she didn't want to start by being the bad guy in all of this.

"Listen mijo," Callie waited until her son looked at her before continuing, "Mama has her own house that you can go to, but she won't be living with us okay?" The brunette wished they were in a better place that Arizona would want to live under the same roof as her, but she knew this was exactly what the smaller woman needed.

"Can I go tomorrow?"

"Let's wait until the weekend so Arizona has time to get some kid stuff in her house for you," she looked to the blonde who shook her head in agreement.

"Okay, but will you come too so we could all be together like a family?"

Both adults cringed and could see this situation was not going to be easy on Mikey, "We will always be a family Mikey, but Arizona and I don't have to live together to make us one. Sometimes it's better that parents live separately for their kids okay?"

He tried to understand but he couldn't get why his moms wouldn't want to share a house together. For now he would just let it go and question them later when they were alone.

For the rest of the day Mikey spent most of the time cuddled into Arizona as he talked a mile a minute about what they would be doing when he got to live with her. When he finally fell asleep both parents left the room to have a moment and figure what was next.

"Arizona I'm truly sorry for what it's worth and you have every right to hate me. Trust me I will not fight you on when you want to see Mikey. Give me a time and he's all yours."

"That's not what I want. It's not fair to Mikey to take him whenever I please. He should be on a schedule between the two of us and I can start next week if that's what he wants. I just need to talk to the chief and work my schedule out so I have better work hours."

"I agree and I can help purchase anything he'll need," Callie was willing to hand Arizona everything on a gold platter to show how sorry she truly is.

"There is no need for any of that. I can take care of it all."

"Okay well I am going to go back in there you're welcome to stay the night too with us, but I don't have to tell you that anyways."

The two moms made their way back into the room to watch over their sleeping son. Arizona had so many reasons to be mad at Callie but when she looked at _her _son all of that anger washed away and she could only feel joy at this beautiful boy being hers.

_#######_

A month had passed by and Arizona only spoke to Callie when she needed to confirm a time to pick Mikey up or to say he was doing well. For the blonde this arrangement worked because even though she might have not harbored any anger towards the ortho surgeon she still had no clue what to do. She could tell Callie felt bad for it all, but Arizona couldn't find it in herself to befriend her like before.

The time she did spend with Mikey was some of the best moments in her life. They had visited the zoo and countless other parks that Seattle had to offer. He even convinced her to get him a pet, but the puppy he wanted turned to be a small goldfish that Arizona bought Mikey saying once he learned to be responsible for that then maybe she'd buy him a dog. So far Arizona had to replace the fish twice because every time it was her turn to take care of it the PEDs surgeon was always busy that when she came back home by the end of the week it would be floating upside down. When the two would be sitting around the home either cooking or watching TV Mikey always brought up his other mother and how he felt they should just kiss and make up.

That's why when Arizona dropped Mikey off tonight at the brunette's home she knew it was time she accept the other woman's apologies.

The blue door flew open before they even knocked, "I heard you guys singing down the hallway," she explained for her reason to being there, but it was also because Arizona always made it to her apartment at the exact same time.

Callie bent down to get a hug and kiss from her son, "Did you have fun with Mama mijo?"

"I did. We even painted and I made one for you to put in your office like Mama did with mine," he had his little arms wrapped around her neck as he shared a little more of their week.

"That sounds like fun I'm a little jealous. But give Mama hugs and kisses, then put your backpack away."

He padded back over to the blonde with slumped shoulders, "Why can't Mama stay here with us tonight?" Mikey would do the same thing every time either one of them dropped him off they had to tell him every time that they needed to go to work. It was always true, but it was never easy for either woman to see their son sad.

Arizona lifted Mikey's chin so he could look at her, "Hey little man you know Mama has work, but what if I came over tomorrow for dinner?"

His face lit up with excitement, "Yes and we can all watch a movie together?"

She looked to Callie for affirmation and was answered with a nod, "Yup, but behave or it'll only be Mami and me who get to watch the movie," she teased the little boy.

Giggling he breathlessly spoke, "I always behave."

Callie scoffed, "Sure you do, but let's say bye so Arizona isn't late to work."

The two exchanged their I love you's before Mikey went off to his room.

"Arizona are you sure you want to come over? If he misses you I don't mind letting him go out to dinner without me."

"That's not it. He thinks we hate each other and that's the complete opposite. I don't hate you I just…I was hurt and I can't when you gave me a son. So Callie could I join you and Mikey for dinner around 7?"

Her smile couldn't get bigger if she tried, "Yes, of course Arizona."

With a quick goodbye they both parted and it was up to Callie to keep her nerves calm for the next night. It was just dinner with Mikey's other mom… right?

**AN: I hope you enjoyed and remember review to tell me what you think :)**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Dinner was a success for the parenting mom's they didn't feel strained to be nice to one another because they were actually happy to be in each other's company. But now with Mikey asleep that awkwardness that was not there before filled the apartment and both women are unsure if they should just call it a night or stay a while longer.

Arizona takes the silence as her time to leave. She picks Mikey up from the couch to take him to his bed and makes sure to tuck him in before she leaves.

Exiting her son's room the blonde could feel Callie close behind, "Don't leave. It's not that late and I have a great wine you might appreciate."

She looked into those same brown eyes of her son and knew she couldn't deny this woman, "Sure one glass wouldn't hurt," Arizona set her stuff by the door as she made her way back to the couch.

"Thanks again for dinner. I'm pretty sure Mikey prefers your food over mine because I can never get him to eat more than one plate. You were always a better cook though," tonight's dinner had reminded her of the first time she was invited over and the difference the times had been because this time the blonde actually felt a part of the family.

"It's a talent and it wasn't always easy to get him to eat. When he was two everything ended up on the floor or on me. Unless it was something sweet than he would eat it, but I figured he got that from you," there was a moment of pain that flashed across the smaller woman's eyes that made Callie regret talking about a time where Arizona missed out on being Mike's Mama but was soon replaced with a smile.

"Well the throwing the food around is all you. He definitely has your temper and I will be honest I was frightened by it. I really thought it was a joke but nope his bedtime routine is altered just a bit leads to a lot of tears and shouting."

The brunette laughed because she knew all too well of Mikey's tantrums. At least Arizona was lucky to have it happen to her in the privacy of her home as opposed to the grocery store as Callie is all too familiar with.

"I warned you to follow everything as I said so don't blame me."

"I suppose so," Callie handed her glass of wine and the blonde moved back to make herself more comfortable on the couch. "Callie?"

"Hmm?"

"I really have missed you and not just now but before all of this. Even after you know the, the…"

"Miscarriage?"

"Yeah," years later and the word could still not come from her mouth.

"I missed you too," Callie took a small sip of her wine as she observed the other woman across from her.

"Who would have known that the second time I meet you again and I still get yelled at?" She chuckled at the memory of bumping into the once stranger when she was just a med student.

"Yeah obviously not my best quality, but it didn't stop a certain woman coming after me?" Her final statement came off more as a question because she had no clue what Arizona felt for her. Especially after keeping Mikey from the blonde Callie had no way of knowing they had a standing chance to fix their relationship.

"Maybe," all Arizona could do was shrug. If she was being honest it would probably be a yes.

"I could live with a maybe," Callie spoke with a smile.

"Good because that's all you get. Now let's watch some trashy TV before I have to go home."

They shared a few comments as they watched old episodes of Hoarders on how unsanitary most homes looked or why one person needed a whole home devoted to dolls was ridiculous. By the end of the first episode both women sat a lot closer to one another without letting the other know how little distance was now between them.

Arizona could feel someone watching her and slowly she realized that she must have fallen asleep while watching TV. As the blonde allowed her body to stretch on the now not so comfortable couch her eyes flew open when she could see the light out. Standing clad in Spiderman pajamas Mikey stared at his Mama with a smile on his face.

"How come you didn't tell me we were having a sleepover," he pointed to his other mother who was still snuggled into Arizona's side.

"Because Mama wasn't meant to stay the night but I must have been real tired and fell asleep like Mami," moving quietly out of the embrace Arizona was able to right herself as she moved towards the kitchen to start a pot of coffee.

"Are you going to sleep here every night when you're sleepy?"

"No, I have my own house Mikey. Do you not like coming to Mama's house?"

"I like it a lot, but I like when we're all together."

She knew this was the problem, but the blonde wasn't ready to just jump straight into relationship with Callie either. They needed time to get to know each other and if it couldn't work amongst them it was best that things stay the way they are now in order to not confuse Mikey.

"Mikey I know and Mama's going to come here more often okay? I'll make sure to be here for dinners and bedtime stories, but after I have to go back home."

Stomping his foot Mikey was not done just yet, "NO!"

"What was that?"

"No, I want you here with Mami"

A groan came from the couch as Mikey chose to use his loudest voice to get his point across.

"Mikey why are you yelling it's too early for that," came from the Latina.

"Mama won't live with us," his voice was becoming thick with emotion, "She doesn't love us anymore."

As tears fell from his eyes both mothers were in shock this was not what they had ever expected to come from their son's mouth.

"Hey, hey that's not true little man. I love you and I love Mami. Trust me with all my heart," she said as she looked at the brunette frozen to the couch, "but right now it's best that we have separate homes for a while. I know it doesn't make sense sometimes I don't get it, but when you're older it will be easier for you to understand."

"I'll think about it," was all he could say before walking to his room and closing the door behind him.

"Did he just yell and then close the door on me?"

Callie was still looking at the closed door before she answered, "Yes and get used to it he'll yell and scream so you know how he feels, but then will sit in his room before he calms down and can come back to either talk or apologize."

"Should I be worried by what he said though?"

"No, he's angry. I'm sorry though you do not need to spend any more time with me than you have to."

"I want to though. Callie I still care about you and your Mikey's Mami. I'd like to get to know you again whether it is just to be great parents for Mikey or more, but I meant what I said to Mikey. I love you and I always will."

"Arizona there is no need to say all of that. I need to get ready for work and I know you do too. We'll figure it out, but for now why don't you tell Mikey we need to get going."

The blonde nodded her understanding. Neither woman had a clue where they were going. But for now, it was easier for both to hide from what they were really feeling and just go about living their day.

#######

By the time they entered the hospital Mikey had apologized for his outburst yet both Moms knew the fight wasn't over with their son. They headed towards the daycare to drop Mikey off with a hug and kiss before going to the locker room to trade in their street clothes for a pair of navy blue scrubs. After quick goodbye's they went to their separate floors to begin their day.

Arizona had barely left a patients room when her taller blonde friend strode up to her.

"I saw you and Torres come in together. Are you guys playing housewives yet?"

The PEDs surgeon had to roll her eyes at Teddy's statement, "No, I just stayed the night and before you can read into that I fell asleep on the couch, with Callie maybe cuddled into me," she muttered the last part.

"Wait there was cuddling? With clothes on I assume. Does this mean what I think it means?"

"What do you think this means? Because to me it sounds like a tired mother just fell asleep after a busy day of work and then worrying whether or not her son will be okay with the mess that has become his life."

"First of all Mikey is probably ecstatic to having another mother in his life and especially that mother being you. Second did he say his life was a mess because a four year old should not even know to describe his life like that?"

"No, not in those exact words, but he's mad that I don't share a house with him and Callie. I mean how do you explain to a four year old that said mother is still the love of my life I'm just a chicken shit and can't ask her out."

"I knew it. It was so obvious you still liked Callie with the constant fawning over her across the cafeteria and telling me how hot she looks in her leather jacket," Teddy laughed at the blush that was beginning to rise on the PEDs surgeons cheeks.

"The worst part is she doesn't even think I like like her anymore, which I know is my fault since I hardly talk to her unless it's about Mikey. But I'm scared that we try to date and what we had is no longer there. Then what? Mikey would be devastated that his moms will never be together."

Teddy could see the panic in her friend's eyes as she voiced her reasons why it would be a mistake to date the brunette but she could also see that no matter what the blonde still loved and probably always will if things didn't work with Callie.

"Okay I get these are good reasons to be afraid of dating a person, but what if they're not true, then what are you going to pass up being with the love of your life because of fear? You both deserve to be happy and with Callie walking on egg shells because of her guilt, it's your turn to step up."

"It's not that simple…"

"Actually it is and you'd be an idiot not to ask her out," she could tell her friend was about to object so she pushed harder, "If you don't ask her out someone else will and talk from the nurses is that Callie's scrub nurse Colleen has the hot's for your woman. So Arizona Robbins are you taking Callie out or is Colleen?"

"I uh I. People are already lining up for her?"

"Why wouldn't they? She's hot. I mean if I was into the whole leather and hot Latina thing I'd be in that line, but I'm not."

"Or ladies," Arizona added.

"That too, but that's not the point. Are you going to ask her out or what?"

Arizona could not let Callie go out with another woman it had to be her and she was going to march down to wherever the hot Latina was and ask her out on a fancy date.

_#######_

"Shit I thought Colleen was just talk, but there she is already putting the moves on Callie," Teddy had to scoff at the nurse who was running her hand up the ortho surgeons arm in the cafeteria.

"That's my competition?"

"Yeah and I honestly thought you would be first in line. Well maybe next time," the taller blonde made her way to the buffet of food.

"Wait that's it I just give up because of some other woman? They could just be talking about a patient or…"

"I highly doubt that. Man I was really rooting for you guys. The two of you were supposed to be my aspirational couple."

"Well we will. If I still know Callie than that nurse is not her type," Arizona stated with confidence.

"Oh yeah well than what is her type?" the cardio surgeon was more interested in whether she should have a tuna or turkey sandwich.

"Me. I'm her type with blonde hair and blue eyes. Oh yeah that's Callie's weakness and once this woman gets her hands off my woman than I'll show you that I'm right."

"Mhmm okay well let's make our way over there hotshot."

As the two blondes made their way to Callie's table they could see the surgeon blush as Colleen continued to flirt with her. Arizona thought it was just tacky, but then again jealousy was green-eyed monster.

Callie looked up at the pair and her smile grew wider when she saw Arizona in front of her. They hardly ate together since revealing that Mikey was the blonde's son, but she was happy none the less to see Arizona obviously annoyed at the nurse.

"Arizona I asked if you were going to sit?" Callie asked as Arizona continued to glare at Colleen.

"Sorry got distracted," she pulled a seat out before offering a hand to Colleen who the blonde did not know before Teddy explained who the woman was, "Arizona, PEDs surgeon. I don't think we've met."

"Colleen, ortho nurse and no, we haven't but it's nice to finally meet the woman who caused all the gossip for the nurses. Not all of us are bad though."

"Hmm, I bet."

"Callie thanks for the company, but I should get back to work. And if you're plans change I'll still be waiting," the nurse winked at the surgeon as she got up to leave.

"What was that all about?" Arizona didn't want to sound annoyed, but she sure felt like it and the wink only made matters worse.

"Nothing too important Colleen just wanted to know if I could grab a drink after work, but I told her it was my week with Mikey, maybe next time."

"That's not happening."

This got Callie to fully look at the smaller blonde who was fidgeting in her seat. Teddy on the other hand was now fully engrossed in their conversation after Arizona stated how easy it would be to get Callie to go on a date with her.

"Is that so? Do I get an explanation?"

"Um well, I…it's just not a good idea." Arizona had never been the type to get nervous by a woman, but here she was unable to ask Callie who she was once married to, on a date.

"What? Why not?"

"Because youshouldbegoingoutwithme," the blonde figured if she just spoke quickly through her nerves then maybe Callie would understand her yet everything that came out of her mouth just seemed to confuse the brunette.

"How about we speak a little clearer because what I was able to make out from that sentence was you trying to ask me out," this was not the ortho surgeon's first time deciphering one of Arizona's rushed sentences and it seemed Mikey had the same habit when he was nervous and wanted a toy he knew his Mami would object to.

"If I was will you say yes?" she looked up to find warm brown eyes staring back at her.

"Maybe. I'm busy this week so-"

"That's okay because if you need a sitter Teddy would love to," injected Arizona.

"I didn't know Teddy babysat."

"That's because I don't," but a kick from Arizona got her to continue, "Although I'd love to watch Mikey for a couple of hours if you two wanted to go out."

"Well that depends if Arizona is going to properly ask me out," came to Callie's response with a sly grin.

"Calliope would you go on a date with me this Friday?"

The brunette stood with her tray of food and began to walk from the table causing Arizona to slump in defeat before she leaned down to whisper, "Pick me up at 7."

_#######_

Arizona was excited for her date with the hot ortho surgeon. At this point nothing could get her down even after her parents continued to call and leave threatening messages that they would come to Seattle if she didn't respond soon. She had been so busy with work and spending time with Mikey that only the night before did the blonde send an email saying, _Busy, yet alive._ Arizona really wanted to tell her parents everything that had happened, but wasn't quite sure how to tell her parents that her ex-wife worked at the same hospital and oh yeah now she was a parent. Not the best thing to rush into an email so the PEDs surgeon kept telling herself she was waiting for a free day to formulate a plan and then go to her parents with the news.

As she exited the shower there was a loud knock coming from her front door and quickly pulled on her robe to answer it.

She was surprised to see Callie and Mikey at the door, but then she noticed the small boy had a backpack that was used to carry his stuff when he came over to the blonde's place.

"I am so sorry Arizona," Callie rushed into the house as she set Mikey down, "but that restaurant we had reservations to collapsed and they need an ortho surgeon and the only other attendee is out of town so I have to go in. I wouldn't, but it seems the cases that are coming in are pretty severe."

"No there is no need to apologize this is our job and I completely understand," Arizona was still disappointed that they would have to postpone their date but being a surgeon never guaranteed plans to be set in stone. "Will Mikey be staying the night?"

"Actually if the surgery doesn't run too late I can come back over. It might be late and all but I'll bring dinner for us."

"Sure that could work. We'll be waiting for you," Arizona leaned in to give Callie a kiss on the cheek. "Go be a rock star."

"Thanks. Mikey Mami loves you come say bye."

With a hug and kiss from her son Callie said one more good bye to the blonde before taking off down the hall back to the hospital.

"Mikey how about we order some pizza and get into our pajamas?" Arizona looked to her son who was already at his toy box in the corner of the living room making a mess of the once clean apartment.

"Yay, with lots of pepperonis."

"Is there any other way to eat pizza?"

"Nope."

While waiting for the pizza they ran around the apartment decked out in sunglasses and velcro vests playing with Mikey's Nerf guns. The apartment looked like a war zone as they moved furniture around to hide.

Arizona could hear a giggle come from behind the couch as she tiptoed her way towards the noise. Jumping to find her son with his hand over his mouth to keep from being caught, "Not so quiet are we Mikey?"

Once being discovered, the little boy moved as fast as he could to get back on his feet to run from the blonde. "I'm too fast for you Mama." His little legs took him as fast as they could towards the open door of his mom's room.

The blonde quickly ran after him thinking that if she jumped over the couch it would be a lot faster, but she miscalculated the jump and ended up tumbling over hitting her face hard against the wooden floors.

She groaned in pain pretty sure the warm feeling on her face was blood coming from her nose. When Arizona reached to touch her face she could hear tentative feet make their way towards her.

"Mama is you okay?" Mikey crouched down next to the blonde with worry all over his face.

"I'm okay, Mama's just really clumsy."

"But there is blood coming from your nose. Do we have to go to the hospital?"

"No, I'll just go to the bathroom and clean it up and I'll be all better. Why don't you start cleaning up so when our pizza gets here any minute we can watch a movie okay?"

"I can do that, but can I give you a kiss so it won't hurt anymore?"

She had to smile at how sweet Mikey was over her injury, "Of course and maybe I can get cuddles during the movie too?"

"If that makes you feel better then I'll do that too."

When the blonde left Mikey began to pick up the pillows and push the chairs back that had been pulled out from the small table. He made his way to the toys he had left by his toy box to put them back so his mom wouldn't step on them like she always did. After picking up the last toy he heard a knock at the door and quickly ran to open it for the pizza waiting for him on the other side. Both Callie and Arizona tried to get Mikey to wait for them to answer the door when there was a knock, but the small boy never listened and continued to answer it whenever he heard someone at it.

He was surprised to see that instead of the pizza delivery boy standing in front of him with a pizza box was an older couple looking at him with wide eyes.

Still standing at the door Mikey yelled, "Mama we have guests."

Arizona could not believe that once again her son did not listen to her and answered the door. She was about to give another speech on how dangerous it is for someone his age to answer a door without an adult present when the PEDs surgeon stopped short at the sight outside her door.

"Mom, Dad what are you doing in Seattle?"

**AN: I apologize in advance but my posts might take a while as the end of the semester is soon approaching and I have a lot of tests and projects to prepare for. As always I enjoy reading everyone's comments and they are always great motivation to keep writing. Thanks again xxxx**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Sorry for the long wait, but school has been crazy. And then after watching Grey's on Thursday I was having a hard time finishing this chapter. Well here it is and enjoy!**

Chapter 10

The small apartment became increasingly smaller and all Arizona could do was stare shocked at her parents who still stood outside her home. All she wanted from tonight was to go on a date with Callie to try and maybe rekindle the love that they had lost, but even that situation was a mess. Arizona hardly knew how to go about repairing a relationship they both made mistakes in yet she knew more than anything it wasn't over for her. This was possibly her second chance to start fresh with the brunette and maybe they could get back on a better foot than before and raise their son together like the people they were supposed to be.

Although right now she'd rather be hashing out her faults with Callie than standing here with her parents and a grandson they had no clue about. It was now or never that she makes a move, but what would she say to them that wouldn't make them hate Callie or be disappointed in her for not saying anything sooner. Yeah Arizona might have only found out a month before that she had a son, but that's more than enough time to phone parents who would be ecstatic at the news.

A small tugging at her sweats causes her to look down in worried brown eyes, "Mama up please," Mikey says to the blonde feeling a little nervous at the silence the older couple have brought.

Barbara looked to the little boy in her daughter's arms and knew from his striking features that he resembled someone very familiar to her, but was stopped by the boy addressing Arizona as his mother.

It was time for the older Robbins to step in before he dies on the doorway of his daughter's home, "Arizona care to explain while we've yet to be invited in? I'm sure we taught you better manners than this."

Breaking from her reverie, "Of course I'm so sorry please come in," she motioned them into the living room. Taking a seat with Mikey still wrapped around her neck she asked, "Is there a reason you're here in Seattle?"

Both parents looked at each other knowing that if it wasn't for their daughter's silence they might not have visited so soon. But it was obvious that something had been keeping the blonde busy and it wasn't her job since she always made it a habit to phone them at least once a week. Now seeing a small boy attached to Arizona they figure their daughter has gotten herself in a situation that would obviously leave her with little time to keep in contact them.

Barbara spoke in a calm voice, "Arizona honey care to explain who this young man is?" pointing to the little boy.

Adjusting the boy on her lap, "This here is Mikey, Mikey these are my parents Barbara and Daniel," she said with a smile on her face.

Mikey looked up to his Mama with a little more understanding as to who the strangers were now, "Are they my grandparents?"

"Yep they sure are."

Upon hearing this news Barbara immediately choked up with joy. Having grandchildren was a dream that the older woman let go of a long time ago. She had hope once when her then daughter in law had said she was with child, but after the miscarriage Barbara knew her daughter would struggle with the loss and then trying to have another child only to be afraid of the possibilities. Callie leaving had finally sealed the deal of her chances of being a grandmother especially when Arizona was handed divorce papers. Sitting here filled with so much joy that her dreams did indeed come true, Barbara couldn't understand what caused her daughter to change. She needed answers but before she could question the younger blonde because Mikey was making his way towards her with apprehension in his eyes.

"Why are you crying? He gently crawled on to the older woman's lap. Mikey knew being held always made feeling sad a little better after his Mami would do it for him. "Are you sad?"

"Nope not sad, these are happy tears because I've always wanted to be a grandma," she said with the biggest Robbins smile.

#######

Callie was frustrated that she had been paged for a shoulder dislocation and a broken wrist that only needed to be casted. Sometimes being the head of her field felt like a burden when other surgeons found doing tasks like that to be mundane. Today the brunette had been so excited to have a night with the PEDs surgeon. She wasn't exactly sure what would come of this date but maybe it would be a step in the right direction for Arizona to forgive her.

The ortho surgeon had spent the past five years being angry with the blonde and now with just one look into cerulean eyes there was only love for the woman she left. But the feeling of guilt was so strong too, if she could take it all back Callie would. Now the brunette needed to prove that if given the chance she could be everything Arizona needed of her.

Exiting the elevator to the blondes floor Callie could see a scraggly teenage boy in a work uniform with a box of pizza. Assuming that Arizona probably ordered it she quickly stepped forward to pay the fee with a nice tip for his service. She thanked him before knocking on the door. Running her hand through her hair to try and make herself look presentable and not like she was in a rush to get here.

There was shuffling behind the door before it quickly opened and the woman she had been only just thinking about came out in a hurry closing the door behind her.

Her smile only grew wider when she saw the blonde in a cute pair of shorts. Oh how she loved those creamy legs that seemed to go on forever.

"Hey," the brunette breathed out meeting ocean blue eyes, but at the notice of them all excitement was soon lost when she saw what looked like fear flash across them. "Is everything okay Arizona?"

Clearing her throat the blonde tried to calm her nerves yet every time she looked up into the concerned face of the ortho surgeon they would come tumbling back. "My parents are here."

For a moment Callie had thought she heard Arizona say that her parents were here and couldn't help but laugh at the incredulous idea. The Robbins were planner and for them to show up out of the blue baffled Callie. This was a joke and one that the brunette didn't think was that funny when she really thought about it, but then when Arizona's face still held that nervousness she could see that what was just spoken was indeed real.

"They're here and they met Mikey. I didn't think you would be here until after they left, but that's not the case. So this is warning as to what you're walking in to," explained the blonde.

All Callie could do was stare wide eyed at the closed door. She knew that Robbins probably had a strong disliking towards her after leaving their daughter behind with hardly a good bye.

"Callie they don't know that you're Mikey's Mami and I plan on telling them, but if you'd rather I wait that's okay too. To be honest I'm not sure what to say to them about all of this." Arizona had spent the last ten minutes watching her son and mom talk with each other, but the hard glare her father pinned her with caused the PEDs surgeon to tremble in the couch.

"I… They hate me right? For what I did and when I walk in there it's only going to be worse huh?"

"They never hated you, but losing you was like losing another child and it was hard for them to see someone they grew to love just walk away without a warning."

"God I sound like a real piece of work. Maybe it's best I go before I break more hearts…"

"Callie I'm not going to make you stay, but maybe its best we get this over with. I know we should probably not do it around Mikey and all since he has no clue what's really going on. It's just I can't do this alone and I'm sure they want answers and…"

Placing her hand on the blondes shoulder to stop her from the rambling Callie knew would continue, "You're right. Let's go in before this pizza gets cold," she gave a reassuring smile.

The sound of the door opening caused Mikey to look up from the story he was being told about a younger Arizona, to see his two favorite people coming back in.

"Mami," he jumped from the couch to greet his mom like he always did.

The young boy's outburst caused the older couple to turn around to see this newcomer only to be left with their jaws hitting the floor with shock at the all too familiar Latina woman. Now it all made sense why the young boy looked so familiar with his striking features similar to the brunette.

Red was all Daniel Robbins could see when he looked upon the image in front of him. It took years for his daughter to get a semblance of who she once was after Callie left and to him that was unforgivable. He couldn't understand how a woman could walk away from her wife after the loss of a child. Yes, the older man didn't know the full story but to him Callie had lost all his trust.

"Hi mijo, Mami missed you lot's, but guess what I found waiting for us at the door," holding out the pizza for Mikey to carry to the table.

"Yes, I was starving," he started walking towards the small table set near the kitchen before he turned to look back, "and I missed you too Mami."

Nudging the smaller woman Callie said in a teasing manner, "I can't believe you let our baby starve."

"Well our baby never once made a peep about being hungry because he was too busy giving me a bloody nose at our Nerf gun game," responded Arizona in just the same tone.

"What!?" at the sound of someone being hurt Callie went straight to mother/doctor mode and inspected the blonde.

"Callie I'm fine it was my fault anyway. I thought I could be all G.I. Jane and jump over the couch, but in my old age it has become a challenge."

Laughing at the blonde's statement, "You are far from old Arizona. I think you look just as beautiful as the day we first met," she spoke in a hushed voice.

Before either of them could address the comment they were interrupted by a feigned cough from the living room.

Callie immediately stiffened at the sight of the older pair with a look she was not at all familiar with that was currently adorned on their faces. Barbara looked as if she had just found the child that had long been lost and never thought would be seen again while Daniel's face was masked in absolute anger for the woman in front of him.

Mikey was sitting at the table waiting for everyone to join him but there was an obvious stalemate occurring that he could not quite understand. His mom taught him better than to ignore guests and here she was squirming to find something to say without it causing anyone in the room harm.

"Mami you never told me I had grandparents, but they're here and Grandma said we can go on the ferry boats tomorrow," came the excited voice from the table.

The brunette cringed because not only was she guilty for keeping Arizona and the Robbins in the dark but she led Mikey to believe he had no other family but her.

Barbara moved from her spot in the living room towards the ortho surgeon who was currently frozen next to the door. She looked the other woman up and down with a smile at how beautiful the mother still was. The older Robbins woman was not one for holding grudges and she wasn't going to today either. Pulling the Latina in a tight embrace she whispered, "Callie it's good to see you," she let go to look into now watery brown eyes. Barbara was not naïve and she had her suspicions that Callie was still estranged from her family and could only assume how hard it was for the single mother to be on her own.

"You, you too. I'm so so-"

"Don't Callie. We will talk later, but right now there is a young man waiting patiently to start his dinner," looking to where her husband stood, "Daniel don't be rude come say hi to Callie."

Daniel moved his gaze to now glare at his wife, he knew she would easily forgive the other woman but it would take a while for the retired marine to step down and give the woman a chance for his forgiveness.

If Callie knew anything about the older man it was that he commanded respect so it was her duty to step up. Holding her other hand for the other man to shake, "Sir," came the steadiest voice the brunette could muster.

The Robbins man grabbed on to the hand with a firm shake pulling the woman a little closer, "Its Colonel to you Callie."

"Dad" "Daniel" the other blondes spoke in unison as Daniels not so quiet voice was clearly heard by them.

All Callie could do was gulp as she broke out in a cold sweat. She figured there would be some hesitancy for them to begin to ease the disappointment, but this was scary.

"Callie he's joking," scoffed Barbara, "Colonel no one calls him that even the men who should. Now come on everyone my grandchild is hungry and frankly I am too."

The rest made their way around the table as was commanded by Mrs. Robbins. Callie made sure to sit next to Mikey for some comfort while Arizona and her mom sat opposite from them. Daniel of course took the head of the small table before everyone grabbed their food.

Mikey had a half a piece of pizza shoved in his mouth when he tried to talk more with his grandma. Food was coming out as he spoke an incoherent sentence to the older blonde.

"Michael," both moms reprimanded in unison at the manners their son was lacking.

Barbara smiled at the mothers whose parenting was in complete unison. She knew her daughter would make a great mother and heart swelled at the sight of her daughter being stern with her son but still with love in her eyes for the small boy.

Dinner was a breeze with the help of Mikey telling his grandparents all about his friends and Barbara asking both girls how work at the hospital was for both of them. Only Daniel had kept quiet unless Mikey spoke directly to him then he would gladly answer the young boy.

Now Arizona and Callie busied themselves with cleaning the few dishes they used to keep away from the older Robbins who were currently watching a movie with Mikey.

Sighing Callie looked over to Arizona who was concentrating on washing a plate that seemed to already be cleaned of any sauce. This simple act of the two women sharing the same space cleaning up after dinner with their child made the brunette's heart swell. She had dreamed of her life looking like this so many nights and now here she was with a piece of that dream.

"Is there something on my face because I know Mikey can be a messy eater, but I'm sure I come in second after him," Arizona knew the Latina had been staring at her for at least five minutes, but wasn't quite sure what look she was getting. As she looked up into those chocolate brown eyes all that swam around them was love. It was the exact look she had longed to find in other women she had been with, but nothing compared to look only Callie gave her.

It was like a magnet for both women as they could see the same reflection in each other's faces. Leaning forward Arizona could feel the ortho surgeon's breath was across her face at the closeness they were now in. But the presence of someone else nearby caused both of them to pull back as fast as they could.

Arizona moved to grab a towel and dry a towel to see her dad at the door of the kitchen. "Is there something I could do for you Dad?"

The brunette dropped the plate she had been rinsing off with clatter to the sink as she spun around and saw the man she had only hope would let her walk out tonight without any questions.

"Arizona I'd like to speak with Callie so…"

"Okay well here she is Dad," Arizona knew her father couldn't hurt a fly but she also felt the need to stay by the taller woman's side and defend her if need be.

"I meant the two of us."

"Arizona its okay why don't you join the other two in the living room," if Callie had to do this now then she would without the help of Arizona.

Before leaving Arizona gave her father a pointed glare, "Please be nice."

Callie backed up more in the kitchen to leave some space between her and the Colonel who was now leaning on the inside of the door frame.

Making sure that the brunette had his attention Daniel started, "I'm trying to understand what would make a woman leave her wife with their child," holding his hand up to stop the protest he could see in Callie, "I might not know what happened in your relationship. Trust me Arizona can be difficult to be with at times when she is hurting, but as a father I have to know why you would take a child not just from her but us too. Callie we loved you and when we heard that you left it was hard on all of us but taking Michael away from us is unforgivable."

"I understand sir, uh I mean Colonel but when I left Baltimore I didn't know the treatment took. As a doctor I get that it should have been obvious with the nausea and and all, but I took it as stress from all that was going on in our life at the time. Wh-when Arizona signed the divorce papers it was only then that I learned I was pregnant. I called the house phone and the hospital to try and get a hold of her but the phone was either disconnected or I was told that she was unavailable to speak to me. There is no excuse for not trying harder, but I was scared and alone at the time so it made sense for me to stay with a friend here and get my life back."

Daniel had planned to give his once daughter in law a piece of his mind but her dejected frame only caused him to want to comfort the broken woman. He had done it for his daughter the best he knew how and it hurt to see that Callie had only a friend to provide her with security.

He moved around the counter to take the Latina into his arms, which caused Callie to release a flood gate of tears at the gesture. She had had Addison and Mark to always hold her when life got tough, but nothing compared to the calmness that was brought by a parent. They might not have raised her as a child, but the Robbins were more parents to her than the ones that turned their backs on her when she was eighteen.

Cleaning herself up as the embrace became a bit awkward, "I'm sorry Colonel for what it's worth I wish that it could all be erased and none of this happened, but I will apologize for as long as both you, Barbara and Arizona need."

"There's no need. Heck I just found out that I'm a granddad today," he spoke with the familiar dimpled smile, "and Callie its Daniel."

Her smile grew as relief flooded over her for what she thought would be a battle to fight, but turned out to be quick and almost painless.

#######

The Robbins had stayed a few more days and to Mikey's delight he got to tag along on all their sight-seeing and even suckered his grandparents in buying him the biggest stuffed lion from the zoo. It now sat in the corner of Arizona's living room after many arguments to keep it in the boy's room only for him to explain that he liked to see it whenever he walked in the room.

Now using the drill to attach the last of the screws to her patient's broken tibia Callie is feeling the last of her high she always gets from a surgery whether it is big or small.

With a look to her resident April Kepner, "Dr. Kepner would you like to close up the incision?"

"Yes of course Dr. Torres," responded the resident with a little bit too much enthusiasm. After working with the orhto attending this past week the red head could see how much happier the surgeon was. Most of the residents believed it was due to a perky PEDs surgeon who could usually be found next to Callie in their free time.

"Alright then I'm going to scrub out. April next time I'd like to have you lead the surgery." Yeah Arizona was definitely making the brunette a happier person

April had to contain the squeal that wanted to come out and chose to give a firm nod in understanding as to not cause her attendee to regret her decision.

In the scrub room Callie looked at her reflection in the viewing window and could see the smile that had yet to come off her face. She hadn't smiled this much in a long time and with the friendship Arizona and she had been a nice relief in the surgeon's life.

For a moment Callie thought that her imagination was becoming too vivid when the blonde haired surgeon came walking in. It was like slow motion with her hair flowing back and Callie even thought she could hear angels singing. She sighed at the beauty of the other woman and gosh there were things that she wanted to do to her. Like have her lying underneath her while her tongue…

"Callie, Callie!" shouted the blonde.

"Oh sorry what was that Arizona," Callie could feel her face heat up with the thoughts that had just taken up her mind.

"Should I just leave you with your thoughts…" Arizona said with amused tone as she could see the embarrassing look Callie now had.

"What? No I was just distracted with… work. Yeah surgeries after the other today."

"Mhmmm. Well I came here to see Italian worked for you."

"Oh yeah of course."

"Yay! Okay I'll see you in the lobby at 7," Arizona said before exiting the room.

They both were able to have a free night for the date they had missed and Callie almost came into work skipping she was so excited for their plans.

#######

7:14, Arizona looked at her phone for the tenth time and was beginning to feel like she was getting stood up. Maybe only the blonde had been excited for the date, but she was sure that Callie had felt the same way with the obvious flirting and that megawatt smile only reserved for Arizona.

Straightening out the imaginary wrinkles in her charcoal skirt Arizona stood to pace the lobby as to release some of her anxiety. By the second lap the PEDs surgeon looked up to see the most beautiful woman walk off the elevator in a plumb dress and black heals topped with her famous leather jacket. Arizona could tell the ortho surgeon looked a bit stressed out, but even that didn't mask the beauty that was Calliope Torres.

When Callie stopped in front of her date all of her frustration for being late was wiped off when she saw adoration from the other woman.

"Wow," Arizona had to shake her head she felt lucky to be in this stunning woman's presence. "You're beautiful Calliope."

"So are you Arizona."

"Um well we should get going before we miss our reservation," she said as she bent over to pick up her bag.

"Yeah I'm sorry about being late I was needed for a consult in the ER."

"That's okay, but we should get going."

They made their way to the exit agreeing to take Arizona's car since Callie had walked to work today. The drive was quiet as both women were lost in their thoughts. What neither woman knew was that their thoughts were in sync as they contemplated if the date was a dud could both agree to still be friends, or if it all works out continue to date and see what happens. But that thought would have to be revisited since the car was now stopped in front of the restaurant.

The surgeons were led to a semi secluded area of the room where a few other couples were already seated. Receiving a menu each they were informed that the waiter would be with them soon.

"How was Mikey this morning? I've been so busy today I couldn't check up on him at the daycare," Arizona had told her son that she would see him in the morning when Callie brought him after story time last night, but had been called in an emergency surgery for a child with a ruptured spleen from a car accident.

Callie loved how concerned Arizona always was for their son. Every time she saw the ortho surgeon the blonde would always ask about Mikey even if she was with him moments ago. "Grumpy that his Mama wasn't there to give him a kiss, but I said that you would give him double next time."

"Gosh I feel awful. I knew I should have gone down there, but every chance was taken by some sort of emergency. Sometimes being the head of a department sucks."

"Don't worry about it okay? He understands that we get busy."

"I know. When did I become this person who feels like an awful mom for not seeing their kid?"

"Arizona you've always been a worrier. But being a mom just heightens that and it's natural. Give it time and it won't always be so bad."

"Yeah well with four years of experience I'm sure you're a professional," with the pained look on the Latina Arizona regretted the comment. "Calliope I didn't mean it like that."

"No it's fine I understand and you should have been given that opportunity to be there for him."

"I'm sorry really being a mom is exciting but it's also scary and I just want to be good enough for him."

"And you will be. I wouldn't doubt if he loved you more than me. At home all he talks about is his Mama," smiled Callie.

"I never thanked you for raising him into a respectful young man. I'm just sorry that you had to do it on your own."

"It wasn't all bad. He was always a quiet baby and slept through the night, but that didn't keep me from staying up and watching his chest move with every breath he took." Callie still found herself doing that some nights out of comfort after a long day.

"Look at us, when did we become the type of people who sit around and talk about their kid on a date?" laughed the blonde.

Shaking her head, "You started it with the kid talk not me. Although I was going to ask about work and if I remember correctly two of our rules were date night meant no talking about work or family and here we are doing exactly that."

"Maybe at twenty five we thought there would be more to talk about than that."

But that was exactly how they spent the rest of their dinner, sharing stories of crazy surgeries, their colleagues and lots of silly things Mikey had done.

Standing in front of the blue door numbered 502 Callie wrung her hands with nervousness once again. All night she had felt relaxed with Arizona, but the blonde never failed to fill her stomach with massive butterflies.

"I had a wonderful night with you Calliope," Arizona reached out to stroke the other woman's cheek.

"Me too," the brunette placed a hand on the blondes hip to pull her closer.

Arizona leaned in to brush her lips against the other woman's who she had longed to do this all night and maybe even for weeks since their last kiss. The kiss was gentle but that same jolt that was always there took over their bodies. It was the type of feeling one dreams to feel with the person they love and it had always been something that the two women experienced with each other.

It was short and sweet, but enough for Callie to want more. Pulling away she searched clear blue eyes and knew the other woman was feeling the same thing.

"Stay with me?" whispered Callie.

**AN2: I hope it was worth the wait and with my schedule it looks like I'll only be able to update once a week. But by June updates should be more often. Also any mistakes are all my own. Thank you again for reading xxxx**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Street lights and the few rays of moon light filtered into the unlit room, which didn't hide the two molding bodies that glistened with sweat. Callie had been so turned on from the small kiss she had gotten from the blonde just outside her apartment door. Their clothes were long forgotten as they laid in a trail to the bedroom. Neither had expected their night to turn out like this but it was a welcome reprieve from the flirting that was done throughout the week and even during dinner.

Now Callie could feel her body close to release as Arizona removed her fingers from her heated center to use her tongue. The ortho surgeon could only take labored breaths as her vision became a blurry mess of pleasure and white heat started spreading through her extremities.

Panting loud encouragements to the blonde currently between her legs Callie was startled by the loud boom of her name that rang throughout her apartment, "Torres!"

"A…Arizona… I think someone… is here," she squeaked out as the woman continued her assault in bringing Callie pleasure.

"Mmmm… don't hear anything," came the muffled response from Arizona.

"Torres!" There was that voice again and Callie was beginning to think that whoever this was, was going to hear an earful as soon as she finished or if she got to before being interrupted.

But just as she was about to fall over the edge into her orgasm her door was thrown open and she jumped from the bed holding the sheet to her body.

Mark walked in with a smirk on his face when he realized why his friend was unresponsive and was going to be late. "Are we having more dreams about blondie?"

Callie had to look around her room to see what he meant when she saw the sun filtering through her room and no signs of another person sharing the space with her. Her breathing was still ragged as she tried to bring herself back down from the high of her very vivid dream.

This was the third time Callie had woken covered in sweat and very aroused since the date she had with Arizona. And every time the brunette was close to finishing there was always a blaring pager or a little boy in need of being fed breakfast and now Mark was added to that list of interruptions.

Arizona had decided to not enter that night to keep their first date traditional in the sense that she leaves Callie with a goodnight kiss and call it a night. But it didn't stop them from sneaking off during their shifts at the hospital to steal a few kisses or even make out like teenagers.

"Get out," it was the only thing that could come out as Callie tried to calm herself down.

"Alright I'll let you finish up in here, but we have to leave soon so don't get too carried away-" he had barely made his way out of the room when a pillow connected with the backside of his head. "Gesh Cal I didn't know you were this wound up."

"Out, Out, Out!" Callie yelled as she threw the door shut in the plastics surgeon's face.

Yeah definitely wound tight that was for sure and now that she was running late for work the only thing that would help with pain between her legs for now was a cold shower.

_#######_

With a coffee in hand Callie was ready to start her shift at SGMW. The brunette had to make her way to the pediatric wing where she would be working on debriding tissue from a five year old boy with a severe case of osteomyelitis in the tibia. On first diagnosis Arizona had given the boy antibiotics to rid the inflammation in his bone, but there were no signs of change so Arizona had asked Callie for help in the course of treatment. After a short meeting with the family it was agreed that they would perform the surgery to help reduce the pain for the child.

Callie was excited since she had only worked with the PEDs surgeon one other time and hoped that this experience would be a lot more enjoyable then their last.

The pediatric ward was a lot brighter than the other floors as it was filled with drawings from patients and their laughing flowed throughout the halls. Yeah there was a reasonable amount of crying from patients who didn't want to be poked with another needle or parents receiving bad news, but this floor was also filled with a lot more joy than Callie's.

As she rounded the corner to make her way to the nurse's counter where she would meet up with Arizona, Callie was stopped in her tracks when that glorious ass she had had her hands on only moments ago in a very nice dream was bent over picking up dropped supplies. Callie knew she should probably not be so obvious in her staring of the PEDs surgeon, but she couldn't help that the blonde was always on her mind.

"The things you can do to her from behind," sounded the gruff voice over her shoulder.

The hot liquid that the ortho surgeon was drinking soon ended in becoming a choking hazard to Callie. Her coughing caused Arizona to turn at the sudden loud noise, but when she saw the redness in Callie's face she discarded the supplies to check on the woman.

"Calliope are you okay?" she moved her hand in comforting circles over the taller woman's back.

In a hoarse voice Callie was able to choke out a response, "Fine… my coffee just went down my airway."

"It wouldn't have happened if you weren't starri-" Mark spoke before the ortho surgeon's hand clamped down in his big mouth. He was amused at his friend's ability to always make a fool of herself around the blonde.

"Well I'm glad it's nothing serious I still need those skillful hands to help me in the OR," Arizona had an extra pep in her step walking into the hospital when she came in because who wouldn't want to spend their day at work with a hot brunette.

"I bet those hands have many other skills. Right Robbins?" This was Mark, notorious for making every comment into something dirty and was usually harmless, but Callie was feeling like she was being attacked by everything coming out of his mouth.

On the other hand Arizona had to smirk at the innuendo, "Maybe, but people change and if I know Callie those hands could only get better."

Mark had to laugh out loud at the statement, which had surprised him because he was sure that one of them would have slapped him by now instead he was being joined with his teasing of the ortho surgeon.

"Okay enough both of you. I came he here to help with a surgery not get made fun of," Callie knew her voice was whiney.

"Calliope you're cute, but the pout on your face isn't," the blonde crossed her arms to emphasize her seriousness since she knew Callie would likely try to argue with her. "Alright our surgery is in half an hour so let's go talk with the parents one more time and then have Connor prepped for surgery."

Callie really liked work Arizona, who took charge and was confident in her work. But the moments the blonde would allow her playful side out Callie was reminded of the woman she first met.

_#######_

Scrubbing into a surgery always had a calming affect for the ortho surgeon. It allowed for her to only focus on the routine of it all instead of the thoughts that liked to take over her brain. And with recent dreams it was all she could hope for to have a moment of peace without questioning everything that ran across her mind.

All that peace was gone when the woman Callie would have to be working with for the next couple of hours walked in.

"Hey ready to rock this surgery?" Arizona was attaching her face mask before moving over to the sink to scrub in.

"Yeah it should be a breeze," Callie could have had her residents work on the case, but when she heard Arizona would be assisting in the surgery the brunette couldn't let the chance pass her up.

Once they had entered the OR there was an immediate buzz of scrub nurses preparing trays with the tools that would be needed, setting up monitors to check on the patient's heart rate, and were now waiting for the women to walk in to have their surgical gowns and gloves placed on.

When Callie looked across the table to where Arizona was standing she could see the smile the other woman wore for her. It had reminded her of their first surgery they were allowed to assist on in the first year of residency.

"_Oh God Callie that was hot," Arizona moaned out as the brunette pushed her hard against the on call room they ran off to after assisting on repairing a liver laceration. _

_The adrenaline had been pumping throughout both surgeons as they had their hands wrists deep controlling bleeders that were making the heart monitor beep furiously. Most residents at their level had yet to do anything more than suction or close up on a case like this but the led surgeon was short on hands and had yelled for the other two women in the room to help. _

_At first there was some hesitancy but the moment they had their hands in the man's abdominal cavity their role to save his life overtook any nervousness they had once felt._

"_Mmm yeah it was but I think you were even hotter," Callie mumbled against a flushed neck as she nipped, sucked and licked at smooth skin. "I think we should do this after every surgery."_

"_Hmm yeah, but I think it's time that mouth of yours take care of this," Arizona pushed down on Callie's head so the other woman could kneel in front of her._

_Smirking from her position, "Your wish is my command," with quick hands Callie pulled down the blonde's scrub pants and panties in one swift movement only to have her wife's heated center waiting for her. Yeah this is exactly how all her surgeries should end._

"Callie you still with is?" Arizona was concerned for the woman who stood across from her who was still as she stared at the child's leg for five minutes.

Snapping out of the oh so dirty thoughts that liked to remind Callie how in need she was for the blonde to be underneath her. All she could do was nod before speaking in a sure tone, "Scalpel."

Arizona did not miss the almost black eyes that had flicked up to her before moving over to the awaiting hand with the instrument to cut into the fleshy material of the leg. She knew that look it was the same one she would get after every surgery either one of them did. Of course there were other times, but this look was all of passion.

The surgery had gone well and Arizona hardly lifted a finger only to suction every now and then, but her and Callie both filled the time with mindless chatter. Even some of the scrub nurses joined in on the conversation at one point.

Now in the scrub room Arizona can remember that look in Callie's eyes and she wants so badly take the ortho surgeon against a wall.

"Callie?"

"Hmm," the brunette misses the look of lust from the other woman as she focused on washing her hands clean.

"I uh… I want you."

The sound of desire didn't go unnoticed to Callie as she looked up to dark blue eyes. She had to gulp at the look Arizona was giving her. "Like now? Here at this hospital?"

With a small nod from the blonde Callie grabbed at the smaller woman's hand as she dragged her out of the room to the hallway. There was no one near them so Callie went to the closest supply closet she could find.

Their breathing was already labored as Callie pushed the smaller woman up against the door. Her body was flush against Arizona's and Callie could feel the heat radiating off of her. Their lips and tongue clashed in a battle for dominance. She had wanted to feel Arizona the moment she saw her and now was her moment to have her, but it didn't feel right. Even as her hands cupped the blonde's ass that caused Arizona to moan into her mouth Callie knew she should stop.

The blaring of the pager broke them from their make out session as the loud noise caused both women to jump a part.

Arizona looked at her waist to see a 911 to the ER. Maybe today was not the day that she would get to have the other woman, but she hoped it was soon.

"I have to go," she looked back to Callie who nodded in understanding, "but I'll still see you tonight for dinner with Mikey?"

"Yep and Mikey made cookies for you, but the ones you'll be getting are actually from me. Turns out our son takes after his Mama in the kitchen."

"That bad?" Arizona felt a little better that she wasn't the only one who was miserable in the kitchen, but it didn't make it better that it was a four year old she was comparing herself to either.

"Oh yeah they could kill someone."

"Well I'm glad you saved us from eating something lethal," stepping closer to the brunette, "maybe after dessert Mike's Mami might want to show me what else she's good at too."

"I'm sure she'd love to show you too," Callie said to herself as she watched the blonde retreat down the hallway to answer her page.

Callie was still on edge as she made her way back to her office to finish up some of her charts in private. The corridor to her office was empty and when she made her way into the decent sized office space Callie figured since she was by herself she could help relieve herself of the hot make out session she just had with Arizona.

It didn't take long for Callie to feel the tightening in her abdomen to signal how close she already was. All she had to do was imagine Arizona's hand bringing her the much needed release and with one quick swipe over her clit Callie would be exactly where she wanted to be for nights now.

"Dr. Torres, Mr. Daniels in room 1508 is ready to be discharged to go home. We just need your signature- oh are you okay? You're looking a little flushed and are breathing pretty heavy," the intern asked with concern towards his attending.

The brunette didn't even hear her door open and she was sure that she had locked it before settling herself behind the oak desk. Why couldn't she have a moment to herself without being interrupted every second? Callie was beginning to think that she might die without ever having an orgasm ever again.

Her hand was still in her scrub pants and it wasn't like Callie had the ability to sign off the discharge papers with her left hand. Most surgeons were ambidextrous, but the brunette never saw the importance of having two dominant hands in her field until now.

"Leave it on my desk and I'll get to it in a little bit," she spoke through clenched teeth.

"Actually he's been a real pain to deal with and the nurses really would appreciate if this was done now," the intern did not want to fight the doctor on the matter, but the nurses had threatened to have him cleaning bed pans. Now thinking about it he was not quite sure they had that authority over him, but he wasn't willing to test it either.

"I said it will get done later I'm kind of in the middle of something," Callie motioned around her office.

The intern followed her movements, but couldn't see anything that related to work as her desk was bare of everything except the hospital's computer and a few personal photos of her son. "Dr. Torres I understand, really I do just please help me out here," he had no problem begging if that's what it took.

"Doctor?"

"Peterson," he now answered in a very frightened voice.

"Dr. Peterson, get out of my office. Now!" the ortho surgeon shouted to make her point clear that she was in no mood to be bothered.

Arizona could hear the shouting from down the hallway, which caused her already speed walking to Callie's office turn into a run to see what the commotion was all about. "Whoa what's going on in here?" the blonde surveyed the scene to find a scared looking intern in the corner of the office holding a clipboard while the brunette was behind her desk looking like she had her hand stuck in a cookie jar. Unknown to her it was still stuck somewhere and that was why Callie had chosen to shouting due to her embarrassment of almost being caught pleasuring herself.

"I just need Dr. Torres to sign these discharge forms for her patient"

Arizona looked to Callie with a raised eyebrow, "Callie, help the kid out."

The brunette had to cower under the look she was getting from the PEDs surgeon who even spoke to her in a voice that reminded of her of being a child when her mom was telling her to play nice with her older sister. "I…I c-c-can't," she stuttered out.

"Why is that? All you need to do is sign the paper. It's not that difficult so stop being so stubborn."

Callie knew she wasn't going to get away with this so she raised her free hand to signal the intern to bring her the paperwork. The brunette had to awkwardly reach over herself to grab a pen across her desk.

The blonde noticed Callie's movements and thought it was strange that she was using her left hand and then it hit her that Callie must have injured her hand. "Oh God, Callie did you hurt yourself? Is this why you're making everything so difficult?" Arizona moved to the back of the desk in case she might be able to assist the surgeon's injuries.

"Don't, I'm fine," Callie tried to wave off Arizona to not come any closer, but as soon as the blonde rounded the desk she could see the problem.

Smirking at the realization of what really was the problem, "I bet you were fine."

Callie had to roll her eyes at Arizona's teasing, "Shut up please this is already bad enough."

The intern started to move closer to see what was wrong with the brunette's hand when his movement was halted by the shouting of both surgeon's, "STOP!" He looked at them with wide eyes as they looked back to him with the same expression.

Arizona cleared her voice, "Leave the papers behind and I'll bring them to the nurse's station as soon as Dr. Torres here finishes up what has her so busy."

The groan from Callie caused her to laugh at the intern who was even more confused as to what was going on, but with a shrug of his shoulders he left the discharge papers behind before exiting the office.

Arizona went to the door to close and lock it before turning back to Callie with a grin on her face. By then Callie had pulled her hand out of her scrub pants and cleaned of any of the evidence of her earlier activities.

The brunette looked up to Arizona who had an amused look on her face, "Don't give me that look," she reached over for the discharge papers to sign off, "I thought there was an emergency that came through the ER."

"Yeah if you think gas looks like cancer. I have to wonder where some of these interns went to med school."

Callie had to laugh because she was all too familiar with their misdiagnosis all too often, "Not all of them can be rock stars like us."

"So…" Arizona drawled out as she kicked at the floor.

"So?" Callie questioned back with confusion.

"Want to tell me what you were doing before I got in here?"

"Yelling at my intern," Callie was not going to make this easy because she was hoping if anything Arizona would just drop it.

"Before that Calliope."

"You're an adult I think you know exactly what was going on. Just forget about it I'm already embarrassed that my intern walked in on me. It's like I'm a teenager all over again and every time I'm in the middle of you know, I get interrupted."

"So this has happened more than once," Arizona tried to keep the giggle in but she couldn't help it Callie had the cutest pout on her face.

"What? No… maybe"

"There are locks on doors for a reason you do know that right?"

"Well if a door is closed a person should at least knock, give a girl some warning," huffed Callie.

"Or maybe I can help now," Arizona all but husked as she made her way to the brunette still seated in her desk chair.

"Arizona where at work though."

"Didn't stop you before from dragging me into a supply closet earlier." The blonde maneuvered the chair so she could straddle the ortho surgeon.

Callie immediately placed her hands on the smaller woman's thighs to hold her in place. She looked up into darkened blue eyes and could see herself drowning in their depths. The brunette wanted to question Arizona if this was the right time for them to be doing this, but before words could come out the blonde already had her in a searing kiss. Callie was already aroused from earlier and this wasn't helping her think straight. But this shouldn't be how it happened for them, they needed closure from their past and sex was not going to solve anything.

"Stop," Callie struggled to breathe out as Arizona sucked at her pulse point, "Arizona stop."

"Isn't this what you want," she spoke against warm flesh as she made her way lower to a scrub covered breast.

"Yes, but not like this."

Arizona sat up to look at Callie. "What's wrong?"

"I feel like we need to talk about us. What are we anyway? We've been on one date and you're Mike's other mom, but is that all you are Arizona or is there even an 'us'?"

"Callie, I don't know," Arizona really didn't she had spent nights after that date wanting nothing more than to be spending them with Callie in a home of their own and with their son, not on her own like she had been for the last five years.

"Then I can't do this," Arizona moved off Callie's lap to rest against her desk, "Arizona you mean more to me than a quick fuck at work. I want this to work with us and not just for me, but for Mikey too. We need someone who is going to treat us both right. I know you love him trust me I do, but do you love me too?"

Arizona couldn't look at those soulful brown eyes that she knew could make her melt. Callie was right Mikey and she both needed someone good for them. The blonde wanted nothing more for that to be that, but could she just forget the entire heart break they both caused in their marriage.

"That's what I thought," Callie was mad but she knew she had no right to be, "I get it what I did was unforgivable and all I can ask is that you be there for Mikey because he needs you the most."

"I need you," Arizona whispered hoping that her voice didn't sound so frail, but knowing that was probably unlikely as she felt weak admitting it.

Callie looked shocked at the admission. Did Arizona Robbins show a sign of weakness to her and not run away? Callie stood to look the other woman in the eye, "Look at me," she struggled to get the smaller woman to turn her way. When Arizona finally looked to meet Callie's gaze she could see unshed tears over cerulean eyes, "Arizona, I will apologize for the rest of my life if I have to earn your forgiveness, but listen to me. I never once stopped loving you if anything that little boy of ours only made me love you more."

"Could you forgive me though? It wasn't just you Callie. I left when my wife needed me the most. Callie you needed me and what did I do? I ran away from all the pain. Can we really fix us or are we doomed for failure?"

"Do you want us to fail Arizona?"

"No, of course not, but-"

"Then we won't because I love you Arizona Robbins," she had to laugh at how good it felt to say that, "I do and I forgive you for everything that happened between us, but do you?" Callie knew that this was crucial for their relationship to be successful, because when one still held tight on a grudge it was never good.

"I do-," Arizona was cut off as soft lips attacked hers with a kiss full of passion. She was pressed against the desk before strong hands lifted her on top of the sturdy oak. It was seconds before the blonde could feel her white lab coat being pulled off of her body and thrown to the ground. Soon warm hands were roaming her abdomen and moving towards firm breasts. Callie pulled away from the kiss to allow them to breathe in the much needed oxygen, but also used this time to pull off the navy blue scrub top.

Callie looked adoringly at the half naked woman seated on her desk, "You are just as beautiful as the first day I saw you," she whispered to the blonde.

Arizona leaned back to allow the taller woman more room to roam her body as her lips sucked on the tender flesh of her neck, careful not to leave a mark.

The PEDs surgeon was trying to keep quiet, but the attention she was receiving from Callie was intoxicating as her hands massaged her breasts and her lips kissed naked flesh, "Oh God I… I need more Callie."

It didn't take Callie long before she made her way lower to heaving breasts covered by a lacey black bra. Callie moved her hand to the back of the clasp to rid the smaller woman of her restraints.

But luck was not on their side as the sound of knocking at the door came through the room, "Come on," groaned Callie.

"Dr. Torres, It's Diane the daycare worker."

The women pulled themselves a part and tried to organize themselves before answering the door.

"I don't meant to disturb you or anything, but Mikey's running a slight fever," Diane was still speaking through the door as the surgeons straightened at their clothes and hair. The door was pulled open by an out of breath ortho surgeon as the daycare worker was in the middle of explaining the situation, "I'd let him stay but-" noticing movement behind Callie, Diane halted mid-sentence, "Oh Dr. Robbins I didn't see you there."

When Diane had learned of Arizona's involvement in Mikey's life she was so happy for the family. Of course then she found out that both surgeons were not at all happy with the other and really hoped not only for Mikey but themselves that they could figure everything out.

Arizona moved to stand next to Callie in the doorway, it was then she noticed the state of her son who was holding on to the other woman's hand fighting to keep his eyes open as the cold he was getting caused him to grow increasingly tired.

Leaning down with open arms Arizona called to the small boy, "Come here little man," he moved slowly to his Mama's arms but snuggled right in as soon as she lifted him off the ground.

"Mama my head hurts," he spoke in a groggy voice against her neck.

Arizona could feel his hot breath wash over her neck and only felt sad that her little boy was feeling uncomfortable.

"Yep that was just what I was about to explain," Diane spoke up, "Mikey came to me complaining of a headache and I assumed it was just from the loud noise the other kids were making, but when I checked his temperature it was a little high. I understand you're busy, but hospital policy won't allow us to have sick children in our care."

"We understand," Callie said with an assuring tone, "I was actually about finished with my shift," looking to the smaller woman, "if you could just watch him for a second I can take the discharge papers to the desk and come right back to take Mikey home."

Arizona nodded, "Sure, but I'll go with you." There was no way Arizona could continue to work when her son wasn't feeling well and she wanted to be at his beckon call with whatever little thing Mikey would need.

"There's no need Arizona just come after your shift. He's probably going to be sleeping as soon as we get home."

"He's my son too Callie."

"Of course Arizona I never said he wasn't. I didn't want you to leave work for a headache, but if you want to come I won't stop you either," Callie moved in front of the smaller woman to assure her she meant no harm in her previous statement.

"Thank you."

"Okay I'm going to go take those papers and I'll meet you in the locker," turning to face Diane, "thank you again Diane and next time Mikey's in daycare I promise he will be back to his happy self."

"Well we can't wait for him, but I think Mikey just needs his mommies right now," walking back to the daycare Diane was happy to see both women in the same room looking happy as ever.

Callie looked down to Mikey and could tell by his congested breathing that he was experiencing more than just a headache. "He's not looking so good."

"Yeah I was thinking of putting this little guy on fluids and Tylenol when we got home," Arizona heard her mistake of describing Callie's place as her own, but was only met with a smile.

"Sounds like a good plan to me Dr. Robbins," Callie leaned in to kiss her sons warm cheek and did the same to the blonde's. Pulling back they stared at each other with wide eyes. "Right I'll see you in a bit," Callie fled the hallway to save herself from more embarrassment she was sure to inflict on herself.

_#######_

Walking down the hallway towards the locker room Callie was almost knocked over by a frazzled Cristina Yang.

"Gesh where's the fire Yang," Callie held up the woman who seemed out of breath checking that she was okay the brunette continued down her path.

"I heard Mikey was sick is there anything I could do?"

With a raised eyebrow Callie gave a questioning look to the resident, "He has a fever, but Arizona and I have it covered."

"As his godmother it's my duty to make sure he's okay and that's all I was doing but I'm glad your perky woman is doing her job too," Cristina had a small smile never one to admit to having real feelings for another human being although Mikey was her soft spot. Living with the little boy and his Mami for a while might have made her not fear children, but she still never wanted any of her own.

"She is not my woman or at least we have yet to discuss the matter," they now stood outside the locker room Callie wondering if after her conversation in her office maybe she had a chance at more with Arizona, while Cristina was preparing herself to give some tough love to her friend.

"Cal I might not know what happened between you two, but I do know every time she's in the same room as you she lights up. It's sickening trust me I want to hurl just thinking about the lovey eyes the both of you give each other, at the same time though I'm happy it's her. She's good for Mikey and for his Mami. So get in there Callie and make that kid doctor your woman," she shoved at the taller woman towards the closed door.

Hissing at the Asian woman, "It's not that easy though."

"Looks like it to me and there is no arguing just do it Torres," Cristina spoke with one last shove.

Callie was thrown into the room and before she could argue back the door was slammed behind her. It caused the blonde in the back of the room to jump with a start. Moving so she was visible from the lockers Arizona came into view as she tugged her jeans in place.

"What was with all the noise? You scared the crap out of me," running her hand through wavy hair as she waited for an answer.

"It was Cristina well, being Cristina."

Nodding the blonde tried to make sense of the explanation, "Well I'm almost done and the little guy is almost out so we should hurry."

They made their way back to the lockers to finish packing their stuff only to find a half dozing little boy slouched over the bench.

"Aww my baby," Callie forgot about changing out of her scrubs to hold her son.

"I can hold him if you want to change."

"No let's just go. I'll get out of these clothes when we get to the apartment."

Arizona shrugged and went to grab both of their work bags before exiting the locker room. The couple was so entranced in their own little bubble they didn't notice a group of their coworker's watch as the PEDs surgeon had her hand on Callie's lower back leading them out of the hospital.

"Look at them I knew Arizona needed some time to get her head out of her ass. Arizona and Callie are meant to be," Teddy was almost giddy watching them, "They're like my aspirational couple."

"All of you could thank me," Cristina butted in, "I was the one who threw Callie in the locker room or she would have never professed her love."

"Torres probably just told Blondie all those dirty dreams she's been starring in and now wants to make them a reality," Mark said as he looked up from his chart. He might not be the best at relationships, but he did see himself as a great gossiper.

"What?" both cardio surgeons looked to the greying haired man.

All the plastic's surgeon responded with was a lecherous smile before walking off.

_#######_

"Callie I can't find any cans of soup in these cupboards," Arizona had offered to cook, but she never said it would be homemade.

The brunette was walking out of Mikey's room as she had just finished putting him in his Batman pajamas. Following right behind his Mami, Mikey came out of his room dragging his blankie.

"Mami doesn't buy soup in cans she makes a special one for us," Mikey's voice was hoarse as he spoke to his Mama.

Callie nodded her agreement, "Yeah Arizona we cook in this house."

"Then how am I supposed to feed you guys when I have no clue how to make a soup."

The brunette placed Mikey on a stool where he always likes to sit and watch his Mami cook. Usually he would spend this time asking her questions or telling stories, but today he just wanted to watch.

"Grab a pot out of the cupboard and I'll show you," Callie moved to the refrigerator to get the vegetables, "We will also need a cutting board so grab that too."

"Alright Chef Callie what do we do," this caused Mikey to giggle.

"Mami's not a chef, she's a doctor."

"Silly me, but don't we want a chef making our food and not a doctor?"

Nodding his head black curls fell into his eyes, which he shoved back with his hand that was still holding tight to the blanket, "Is that why you can't cook Mama cuz you're a doctor too?"

Callie snorted at the look of shock Arizona gave her son, "I can cook. Who makes the best macaroni n' cheese or or… fine I can't cook."

"Hey I'm sure your mac n' cheese is the best," Callie nudged the smaller woman, "But now you can also have the second best soup too. So start chopping these veggies woman."

"Alright woman, but let me say now my soup will be the best either of you have ever had."

Most of the preparations were spent with Arizona pretending she was on her own cooking show as she recited the ingredients she was using and how to cook everything. Mikey smiled the whole time at his Mama's antics while Callie did a lot of eye rolling, but always with a smile of her own too.

"Mama the soup it too salty," Mikey had taken a few sips of the cooled down meal. He had tried to put on a tough face to not offend the blonde, but it was making him feel worse than he already was.

"Yeah Arizona I think that pinch of salt was more like a bucket," Callie had watched Arizona like a hawk while they prepared the meal but every time she turned around she would add something else to the pot.

"That can't be. Maybe two big pinches of salt, but I followed the instructions," she went to take a big mouthful of the soup only to cringe it was like she could feel the grains of salt go down her throat. "Oh wow that is awful."

"Can I just have a b'nana then?" Mikey asked as he too pushed his soup away.

"What do we say though mijo?" Callie looked at her son with a raised eyebrow.

"Pleeeaase?"

"Better," she stood to retrieve and peel the fruit for the raven haired boy.

"Thank you Mami," he shoved a big piece of the fruit in his mouth before looking to his Mama and spoke in a mumbled voice that neither of them could understand.

"Mikey we can't understand you with a mouth full of food," Callie knew she taught her son manners but sometimes he acted as if he was raised by wolves.

Swallowing the food down Mikey tried again, "I asked if Mama can stay to make me feel better."

"I can if that's what you want Mikey," Arizona looked up to the ortho surgeon who shook her haid saying it was okay, "But we should probably get you into bed now little man."

"Don't want to," Mikey crossed his arms in defiance.

Callie turned around from putting the dishes away and asked, "What was that Mikey?"

"I don't want to go to sleep. I feel better now."

Waving her hand for the boy to come over, Callie pressed the back of her hand to his still hot forehead, "Yep still hot mijo and if you don't get rest you're never going to get better."

"Mami's right and the sooner you get better the sooner we can go to the zoo!"

Callie had to look at the blonde because last time she checked neither her or Arizona talked about going to the zoo.

"Yes! Okay I'll go brush my teeth before going to bed."

Now Callie was really confused since she was pretty sure her son just said he would brush his teeth willingly without her having to hold him still to do the task. She knew she heard right when Mikey ran off to his room to his en-suite bathroom.

"Did he run off to get ready for bed?"

"What can I say I'm the Mikey whisperer," Arizona said with a grin on her face. She too like Callie had difficulty putting the raven haired boy to sleep, but she wasn't going to admit to it unless asked.

"Huh well it looks like I might just keep you around then," even after the words came out of her mouth Callie knew if Arizona wanted to stay she would never let her go.

"Mami I'm ready for bed."

"Looks like he's ready for us," Callie looked over her shoulder to the smaller woman as she made her way to Mikey's room.

The room was lit by his nightlight that casted bright blue stars on the ceiling. Some nights Callie would stay in his room and they would both make up stories about the stars above them. He was even promised on his fifth birthday, which was a month away now, Callie would take him camping so they could see real stars.

Mikey was sat in the middle of his small bed already underneath his blanket. When both moms came into the room the small smile that was already on his face turned even wider as his two favorite women came into view.

"Mama come cuddle me," Mikey moved to the side to give the blonde some room.

Arizona made her way around the bed and scooped Mikey up to put him in her lap so Callie still had room on the bed.

He easily snuggled in to his Mama's lap while Mikey held his hand out for his Mami to join them.

Callie had to hang on the side of the small be, but she didn't mind as long as she got to be around her two favorite people. "Look at you Mikey all ready for bed," Callie spoke in a cheerful voice.

"Cuz I'm a big boy now," Mikey puffed his chest

Mikey turned around to look into blue eyes that he had grown to love since the moment he saw the blonde in the attending's lounge. Kneeling so he faced his Mama Mikey poked at one of her dimples, "Did you know you have a super magic smile Mama?"

Arizona lit up even more of the memory of Callie telling her that when she would give the brunette the same smile.

The raven haired boy continued with his explanation, "It's like Super R's right Mami?"

Callie had an embarrassed look on her face as her description of the superhero was that of Arizona. Her only response was a nod of her head as Mikey kept staring at the smaller with inquisitive eyes. It was like he was trying to solve the world, but really he wanted to know how a woman he dreamed of most nights was true.

Arizona had heard Callie tell their son stories about this superhero a couple of nights she stayed to help put Mikey to bed and always felt her heart swell as the woman continued to describe her with these amazing attributes. It wasn't that they weren't true but she was sure that if Callie ever did speak about the blonde to Mikey it would be all bad.

They had sat in the room with him for a little while longer until he fell asleep sandwiched in between both moms. Callie closed the door behind her silently as Arizona made her way to the couch to prepare it for her bed for the night.

"I didn't bring a change of clothes so would you mind loaning me some for the night Cal?"

"Hmm sure," Callie looked over to the PEDs surgeon as she threw off some of the pillows to the floor. "Arizona why don't we just share a bed," the wide eyes that shot at her made Callie feel like the progress that had happened at the hospital were all a façade, "Nothing will happen only sleeping. It's just that couch isn't the best to sleep on," Callie added that last bit hoping it would convince Arizona.

"Okay," if Arizona was being honest she hated sleeping on couches especially after a long day at the hospital.

Following Callie into her bedroom Arizona could feel butterflies overtake her stomach with nervousness and excitement. Yeah Callie had said they would only be sleeping, but after the couple of times making out at the hospital today the blonde could still feel herself slightly worked up at the thought of being alone with the brunette. Shoving that thought aside with the realization she was only here because Mikey was sick made the situation a little easier for Arizona.

Callie walked over to the dresser pulling out an old college shirt and gym shorts for the blonde, "Bathrooms through there of course and feel free to use anything of mine," she handed the clothes to Arizona and grabbed a pair of her own before making her way to the other side of the room to get dressed.

Arizona came out moments later hair in a bun and ready for sleep. Her body was beginning to drag as the day's events were finally taking effect on her. She pulled down the comforter and snuggled into the silky sheets.

Lying in the same bed brought on a sense of déjà vu for both women as it was only five years ago they once shared the same bed along with many other things. Callie lay on her back as she stared at the ceiling trying to figure out what to say, but her thoughts were interrupted by the woman next to her.

"At the hospital I know we didn't solve everything, but I'm willing to allow us to heal from the past," Arizona turned over so she could speak directly to Callie, "We won't be fixed over a night, but Calliope I can't live a day without you. Being here now only assures me that this is what I want for the rest of my life.

Callie sat up on her elbow and caressed a porcelain cheek, "I agree but can we not tell anyone about this. I'm not ashamed or anything it's just Mikey will be heartbroken if we decide not to become more." It was Callie's turn to feel weak of being left again while Arizona was the strong assuring one.

"Of course, but do you really think it won't work?"

"No, well I am not sure because last time I was with you I was pretty sure you were it for me and that's not exactly what happened. I'm scared and excited at the same time."

Arizona leaned over to lift Callie's face to look into brown eyes, "Me too, but it's okay because we can be scared and excited together," she pulled the taller woman to place an assuring kiss on soft lips.

Pulling back from the kiss Callie had a small smile, "As much as I'd like to continue this, but our son is close by and I'd rather have all night to show how much I want you."

Arizona groaned before giving Callie a small peck on lips she couldn't get enough of, "Agreed."

The entirety of their problems might not have been solved that day, but laying in the same bed both of the women could agree that there was hope for them to have that happy ending they so longed for when they were residents in Baltimore.

**AN: Thanks for still following and reviewing the story. I appreciate everyone's input and I hope this chapter was worth the wait. **


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: I'd like to apologize for a late and short update, but I felt like this chapter stood best on its own to help with the movement of this story. Also I have gotten a lot of messages on whether or not Callie and Arizona are ever going to talk more about their past and the miscarriage. The answer is yes. I plan to hopefully settle all of that in the next chapter. As a writer I felt it would be boring to have them fight all in the beginning and then live on happily ever after. This is a drama and therefore these women are going to experience a roller coaster of emotions before they learn to enjoy the ride. So please be patient with me I will try not to let you all down.**

Chapter 12

The pressure on Arizona's chest was making it hard to breath. She peered down to see curly raven hair and a little had twirling her blonde hair in little fingers. Arizona wrapped her hands around the little boy's body only to feel a very warm naked back.

Whispering to the little boy on her chest, "Where's your shirt Mikey?"

"I was hot so I took my pj's off?"

"Does your head still hurt?" Arizona continued to rub her handover his little back.

"A little I just feel hot," he spoke as he stared at his Mami who was still dead to the world.

Crawling over his Mama's body who groaned as little knees dug into her stomach.

"What are you doing?" Arizona asked in a hushed voice as she watched her son with a mischievous look in his eye. It reminded Arizona of Tim when he was doing something bad.

Holding a finger over his mouth to quiet his mama, Mikey leaned over to grab a lock of brown hair.

It dawned on the blonde what exactly her son was up to and soon enough Mikey was taking that lock of hair to tickle Callie's nose.

Mikey had watched his uncle Mark do this same thing to Callie whenever she had fallen asleep around him. It always made him laugh to see his Mami fighting off the tickling on her nose. Callie never woke up from this so Mikey wasn't afraid of getting in trouble.

Arizona had to quickly cover her mouth from the giggle that wanted to come out as Callie swatted at the tickling feeling on her face. Mikey had the most serious face on as he continued to move the hair under his Mami's nose.

The shaking of the bed was what caused Callie to start waking from her blissful sleep to the feel of that insistent itching. She knew very well that Mark probably taught Mikey this since he loved to do mean things to the brunette while she slept.

In a surprising move Callie grabbed at the little boy before turning over to place raspberries on the little boy's neck.

Howls of laughter filled the room and all Mikey could do was wiggle under the brunette.

"Mama…help…me," Mikey said in between each breath he took as Callie continued her assault now using long fingers to tickle at a bare stomach.

Arizona joined in by pulling the taller woman off of Mikey and holding her arms back. Mikey took advantage of his Mami who had her arms pinned behind her and wuickly jumped on her to use his own little fingers to tickle Callie.

"Pl…please…please let me go," Callie was extremely ticklish and now she was regretting her previous actions as she had no one to help her out.

"Not going to happen Calliope," Arizona said from behind her as she still held tight to the brunette's arms.

Mikey wasn't giving up and it was not often he got to beat his Mami at a wrestling match and he could hardly care that she was at a disadvantage. "Yeah Mami not going to happen," the raven haired boy could only laugh at his squirming mom.

"Mikey if you stop I promise to take you to the aquarium," Callie had no problem begging at this point especially when her bladder was protesting its usual morning call.

The little boy pulled back a little to see if there was any truth in what his Mami was saying to him, "Can we go today?"

"Nope," Arizona loosened her hold on the brunette, who took the opportunity to break free and jump off the bed and made her way to the nathroom.

"Hey Mama you let her go," Mikey threw himself back on the bed, "Why can't we go to the aquarium?"

"Your still sick little man," the blonde crawled up to lay next to her son where he laid face down with his head under a pillow, "Why are you hiding that handsome face of yours?"

Mikey turned his face away from blue eyes as he tried real hard to stay mad at her.

The brunette walked out of the bathroom with a thermometer in hand, "Open up Mikey," she leaned over the small body to get the boy to turn over so she could check his temperature. Placing the device under his tongue Callie waited patiently until a beep came signaling it was done. "Well Dr. Robbins what does this look like," the brunette asked as she held up the thermometer for Arizona to see.

"Looks like you have to stay home Mikey."

"Can both of you stay with me?" Mikey gave his best puppy dog look to his mommies hopping it would win them over.

"I'm in," Arizona said easily. There was no way she could stick around at work only to worry about her sick son.

Callie looked at the blonde with a raised eyebrow, "Arizona Robbins playing hookey I never thought I would see the day," she tried to come across teasing, but there was a lit hurt in her voice when old feelings of being abandoned by the smaller woman arose.

Arizona could see where Callie went as her eyes held sadness in them, but brushed it off as not a good time to talk about with the little boy watching them, "Well I've changed and I wouldn't want to leave my two favorite people alone."

"If that's the case then I need to call the chief to say we won't be coming in," Callie made her way to the kitchen to phone Webber.

"Yay! Come on Mama we need to get our relaxing on," Mikey jumped from the bed and ran as fast as his little legs could take him to the living room.

Arizona rolled her eyes at the little boy who was supposed to be relaxing, but instead acted as his usual self. Maybe that was the Robbins part of him always toughing out the storm and his case a cold.

#######

Three movies later and the trio was sprawled out with a bowl of popcorn on Callie's side, M&M's on Arizona's, and Mikey was holding his box of apple juice.

Mikey had his hand in the M&M bag picking out only the blue ones because those were his favorite color and he liked how his whole mouth turned blue after eating them.

Laying over his mommies lap the raven haired boy was enjoying being sick even though he still felt hot and his throat was really scratchy, but both moms allowed for him to spend the day in just his underwear.

Arizona was enjoying lounging around in her pj's, which was something she couldn't remember doing for a long time now. Although now she was really thinking they should do this more often as a family. Oh god were they family? She was sitting here in Callie's apartment playing a role that should have still been hers like they were indeed a family. Arizona had only ever wanted this when she was with Callie yet here she was attempting at some sort of a relationship with the brunette. Callie had said that she loved her so maybe it was now all in Arizona's court to make something happen between them.

The blonde could feel brown eyes watching her and looked down to see Mikey looking at her as if he had been wondering the same thing. "Mama since you slept in Mami's bed last night will you sleep there every night?"

Yep he was just as curious as the blonde was as to where his mommies stood with each other.

"Oh I'm not sure Mikey," Arizona ran her hand through thick curly hair, "Mami's a bed hog so I don't think there's much room for me."

Callie scoffed, "At least I don't talk in my sleep."

"I do not- wait did I talk in my sleep last night?" Arizona was worried that she might have said something embarrassing in her sleep. It wouldn't be the first time this had happened to the blonde either and she knew because Callie loved to tease her about all of the things she had mumbled as she slept.

"Mmm wouldn't you like to know," Callie used to love staying up after the blonde had gone to bed just to hear what would come out of that beautiful mouth of hers.

"Hey I asked a question Mama," the little boy tugged at the blue shirt his Mama was wearing.

"Sorry Mikey," Arizona looked back to waiting eyes.

"So…." He was not going to relent on this question and would wait all day until he got the answer he wanted.

Callie could see the struggle Arizona was having since they had yet to discuss what they were doing, "Hey Mikey you know how sometimes you have sleepovers with Zola," she waited for him to nod his understanding, "Okay well that's what happened last night. So Arizona will be going to her apartment because what's the rule about sleepovers?"

"I can only have a sleepover once a month and I can't stay more than one night," he huffed.

Arizona's face fell. She had really hoped they could spend more nights together and she didn't care if they were spent fully clothed.

"Plus I'm sure Arizona would rather spend her nights in her own bed without having to fight for her own space, right?" Callie looked directly at the blonde waiting for those blue eyes to meet her stare.

It felt like forever before the smaller woman looked back at her and Callie could see the battle Arizona was having with herself.

"Would you like if I slept over more often Mikey?" Arizona still held Callie's stare as she directed her question to the little boy in her lap.

"Arizona…" Callie breathed out.

Mikey was nodding his head so hard at his Mama's question, "Yes that would be awesome Mama."

They both had grins as they had yet to look away from each other from listening to their son use words he could only have gotten from long hours of hanging out with the blonde.

"Wait but Mama if you sleep in Mami's bed you have to be her girlfriend. Right Mami? Because you said only girlfriends could share beds."

"Is that right Calliope?"

"I might have said that," responded Callie.

"Mami, Mama's gonna ask you to be her girlfriend," Mikey was practically bouncing with excitement.

"Hey thanks for spoiling it Mikey," Arizona said before kissing the boy on his nose. "So Calliope I would like to keep sharing a bed with you, but I can't unless you want to be my girlfriend."

Callie was silent while Mikey and Arizona waited with big grins on their faces for an answer they hoped was the one that would bring them all back together.

**AN2: Next chapter will be a lot longer I promise. Thank you again for reading and please review I love to see what you all have to say about this story. **


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: I know it has been a while, but finals were really crazy and wore me out. Plus I decided to take a small break to recuperate and catch up on stuff I have missed out on. So I hope this chapter was worth the wait. Enjoy.**

Chapter 13

_Heavy eyelids fought to try to open, but Callie felt so weak and then there was a searing pain in her lower abdomen that only brought confusion. She could feel a scratchy garment covering her body and could hear the steady beep of a heart monitor. The brunette groaned when she tried to move again only to cause the pain to become unbearable._

"_Callie…Callie don't move okay?" The brunette could hear fear in her wife's voice and she was confused because she couldn't understand what would cause Arizona to be scared._

"_Here is some water. I'm sure your throat feels dry right now," Callie was able to open her eyes to see the familiar walls of a patient room in the hospital and a small lamp that provided a small amount of light for the room._

"_W-What happened Arizona?"_

"_Drink some water first," Arizona was hoping she wouldn't have to recount the events of the previous day. She had only really stopped crying moments ago and even now just looking at her confused wife was making it difficult to hold back her tears._

_Callie took the small sip of water that Arizona provided her with, "Okay can you explain to me why I'm in itchy clothes and a stuffy hospital room?"_

"_Calliope…"_

_The heart break was written all over the smaller woman's face and it was then that Callie remembered lying in her bed at home as waves of pain overtook her. She could feel liquid running down her leg and when she rolled over to turn on the light she was met with a pool of blood surrounding her. The brunette was in so much shock as to what she knew was happening to her body. At the time the only thing she could think to do was go in the shower and let her body rid itself of the life that had been growing inside of her._

_Arizona had come home a half an hour later to find a bed that resembled a crime scene and a traumatized wife curled up in the shower. On their way to the hospital Callie had lost consciousness due to blood loss and had to have an emergency DNC._

_After the surgery all the blonde could do was hold Callie's pale hand that was beginning to regain some of its color back. There was a part of her that wanted to blame her for not being there for the brunette when it all happened. Arizona had wanted to watch a tumor be resected out of a brain after her shift was over. She had tried to convince Callie to stay, but her wife had been complaining of cramps and remembering that had only made the guilt multiply._

"_ .No," Callie shook her head because this wasn't supposed to happen. They were going to start a family and now she had ruined that for them. "This is my fault right? I should have given up coffee all together an-an-and got more sleep or-"_

_Arizona moved to sit on the bed to scoop her broken wife up into a comforting hug, "This was not your fault," she spoke into dark hair, "Do you hear me Calliope Torres? It was not your fault. An awful thing has happened to us and it had nothing to do with you."_

"_Well if it wasn't my fault then why am I not still pregnant? Oh yeah, because I did something that caused me to have a miscarriage."_

"_Hey enough," Arizona pulled back to look at her wife, "Look at me Calliope," she waited until the brunette met her gaze, "I love you and what happened had nothing to do with you. Callie you're a doctor these things happen and there isn't always an explanation for that. So please don't blame yourself because I don't okay?"_

_There were tears streaming down both of their faces as they held on to each other trying to keep the other from breaking a part because it was clear this battle was not going to be an easy one for them._

_#######_

Washington had great wildlife and Callie was enjoying the fresh air as she followed the trail to the top. Callie had to make a lot of rest stops for the raven haired boy who insisted on coming with. The brunette was going to drop him off at the daycare, but when he realized she would not be coming with he asked if he could go with her instead.

Callie explained on the drive to a nearby national park that once a year she liked to come up here to find peace for someone special she had lost. When Mikey asked if it was his angel all the brunette could do was nod and he understood to the best of his ability as to why his Mami had been sad for the past couple of days. He had begged her to bring his Mama with them, but Arizona had been called into an emergency surgery and Callie wasn't quite sure the blonde would agree to come with if she knew why they were going.

Mikey was so quiet that Callie had to keep looking over to see her little boy with his hands stuffed in his pocket kicking at rocks along the trail. She could see he was deep in thought as his brows furrowed together, but then it passed and he looked straight at her with that dimpled smile he got from being a Robbins.

Callie could feel the pain that usually came with this trip ease a bit and smiled right back at her son.

When they reached their destination Callie plopped down on damp grass to look across the valley of trees that covered the forest floor. The summer weather helped to keep them slightly warm with their light jackets.

"What do we now?" Mikey followed his Mami as he sat next to the taller woman.

"We sit and think."

"About what?"

"Anything."

"Hmm. What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing right now because this cute little boy keeps talking," Callie pulled Mikey in to lay a kiss on raven hair so he knew she was only joking.

"Sorry I'll be quiet now."

As they sat in silence Mikey thought that he could understand why his Mami would come here, because he could feel peace just looking at the beautiful view. At the same time though he felt like it wasn't enough for them.

Callie had tried to block out brown eyes watching her to just let herself be free of the heart ache this time of the year brought for her. The loss of her unborn child was indeed sad for the brunette, but there was also more that she lost afterwards which had only caused more pain in her life. Although where she would spend most times up here to grieve her loss now the brunette knew maybe this wouldn't be a tradition for her anymore. Callie had a feeling it had a lot to do with the little boy that sat next to her who had helped bring her together when he entered her life.

With eyes closed the calming breeze washed over the brunette as she laid into damp grass. If she was here on her own Callie might have allowed herself to drift off to sleep she felt that relaxed.

"AARRRGGHHH!"

"Holy-," holding tight to her chest Callie jumped so fast on her feet as she looked around, "Mikey you can't just scream like that." It was clear the boy was in no harm as he stood calmly a few feet away.

"I didn't mean to scare you Mami, but now I feel better. Maybe you should try too."

"That's not necessary I feel great you don't need to worry about me mijo that's my job."

"Well do it cuz it's fun," Mikey began jumping around imitating a monkey, "E-e-e, o-o-o"

The little boy had his mother laughing hard as he let lose acting just like a boy his age should.

If the boy was having this much fun, Callie figured maybe Mikey did have a point, "AHH!"

"That's it Mami? Come you can do better than that. GRRR," he snarled back with raised arms.

Their screaming and laughter filled the once quiet park as the two continued with their back and forth antics. Callie might have harbored the pain of loss for so many years, but the time she was spending with Mikey now taught her that she was wrong. This little boy was teaching her how to move on and enjoy what life was giving her in the moment and in this moment she felt free.

#######

Arizona was practically skipping to the ortho wing to see her amazing girlfriend. Yeah Callie had said yes to be her girlfriend two weeks ago and things couldn't get any better than their new relationship status for the blonde.

Although the past couple of days the brunette had been a little quiet and Arizona tried to ask what was going on, but all she got was that Callie had a long day at work. Arizona was hoping that the news, which was a mini vacation for the family, might help pick up her girlfriend's mood. The blonde had planned on taking them to visit her parents in Baltimore, where they could all go camping like promised to her son for his fifth birthday. She had nothing against Washington's camping grounds, but Arizona thought it might be nice for Mikey to see where she had been living for the past five years and see his grandparents he couldn't stop talking about.

The blonde waved to the familiar faces of the nurses on Callie's floor who had become very familiar with the PEDs surgeon. Arizona tried not to make a habit of visiting the brunette all the time other than lunch, but she couldn't get enough of her girlfriend. Five years really taught her to appreciate the other woman and Arizona knew better than to take their time for granted.

When Arizona arrived at the nurse's station she greeted her favorite nurse on this floor Nancy, "Hey Nancy how are the grandkids?" The older woman had always been welcoming to the blonde and had only on a few occasions rolled her eyes at the overexcited surgeon.

"Oh they're doing great Dr. Robbins. How's Mikey been?"

Anytime someone mentioned her son the smile she always wore grew brighter without question. Arizona glowed as a mother and she really loved talking about Mikey to others. "He's doing really great. Especially since he's turning five soon he thinks he needs more chores around the apartment," she was baffled at first when Mikey came to them a couple mornings ago stating as the man of the house he was not helping as much as he should have been. The couple had tried to keep their laughs from bubbling out because they were sure Mikey was spending too much time with Mark and his new girlfriend who definitely had put the plastics surgeon in his place on multiple times.

"Well that won't last for long because once their teenagers they complain to do chores," responded Nancy.

Arizona tried not be frightened by that, but she couldn't help that she never wanted Mikey to grow up, "I really hope not," she sighed.

"I know you didn't come up here to ask about my day, but we haven't been informed of any patients up here for you either. So what brought you here Dr. Robbins?"

"Yes, right I was actually came here to talk to Calliope have you seen her?" the blonde tried looking around as if her girlfriend would magically appear in front of her.

"Dr. Torres? No, she called in sick today," the nurse could see confusion and then worry all over the blondes face.

"Did she say what with?" Arizona couldn't remember Callie ever complaining of being sick.

"Nope Dr. Torres just said she was sick, but every year this day she calls either taking a personal day or claiming to be ill." Nancy was hoping that small information would help give a hint as to what the ortho surgeon might have been up to but the blonde only looked more confused at the news.

With that she was out of the ward trying to find someone who can give her any more information on Callie's whereabouts and now her son's since she knew Mikey was with her before she left to the hospital.

"Mark, hey hold up!" Arizona wasn't one for shouting in the hospital but she had been looking everywhere for Callie's best friend and she had finally found him walking out of the OR.

"Whoa where's the fire Blondie?" he said in a teasing voice, but the panic on her face immediately caught his attention, "Is there something wrong with Cal or Mikey?"

"No, I don't know that's why I've been looking for you. Do you know where Callie is? I called her and her phone is off and the landline in the apartment is going unanswered too." Arizona was so worried that they could have been in an accident, but then again nothing had come through the ER so that put some of her fears at ease.

Mark wracked his brain for anything that might be useful for frazzled mother, "Right I saw them in the hallway when I was coming to work. Mikey was shouting about going on a hike, but Callie was pretty tight lipped. I'm sure their fine Arizona that was an hour ago and there probably is no cell reception." He rested his hand on the blondes shoulder in a comforting gesture, but it was shrugged off.

"It doesn't make sense though why wouldn't she tell me? I have no problem with her taking the day off to take Mikey on a hike, but as his Mama I would like to know where my son is."

"I'm sure she forgot Robbins. It's not like you guys have really been separated all that much since she agreed to be your girlfriend," he smirked when her frown was replaced with a grin.

"I know," she sighed, "I worry about them and with her being distant recently it scares me. It's not fair for me to hold this against her, but sometimes I think she's going to run away again." Arizona had this thought the first month of finding her son a lot, but now with Callie giving her the silent treatment that fear came back.

"No way would Callie make the same mistake twice. She loves you too much and most days I can't get her to stop talking about you. Talk to her when she gets back I'm sure it's not as bad as you think," the older man really hoped for the sake of the women that all was well. He had endured too many nights of Callie crying on his shoulder over her disastrous relationships before and was hoping they were done with that now.

"Okay, but if you hear from her please tell me I just want to know that their safe," the blonde spoke before making her way back down the hall.

Arizona hadn't heard from Callie all day in it was nearing 7 at night and her shift didn't end for another two hours, but she couldn't take the silence anymore and had called it a day feigning sick too. Although she was starting to feel ill with worry as she sat outside Callie's apartment door.

The blonde would have let herself inside if she had a key, which had yet to be made since they were busy with work. Arizona hadn't moved in with Callie she just never left and the brunette never complained. In fact one weekend when Arizona said she was going back home Callie was caught off guard because she thought her place was the blonde's home. Callie never said anything about her girlfriend moving in, but when there was a knock on her apartment door in the middle of the night from a pajama covered Arizona it was a silent agreement that she stayed with them.

If Arizona had to sit on the hard floor of the apartment hallway for another hour she was sure her girlfriend was going to have to fix her back. She tried to focus on that pain instead of the one in her heart that was making her think of the 'what if's' that could have happened to her missing family.

The ding of the elevator broke the blonde of her thoughts as she heard two of her favorite people make their way out of the elevator.

Arizona was supposed to be mad, but when Mikey rounded the corner and ran towards the smaller woman shouting, "Mama!" she immediately perked up.

"Hey little man," Arizona scooped him up as she stood her height peppering his face in kisses, "I missed you so much."

Mikey looked up with warm brown eyes and a dimpled smiled, "I missed you too," he spoke in hushed voice as if it was a secret between the two before placing a kiss on her nose.

The blonde could feel brown eyes of her girlfriend's boring into her as she tried to get a read on Arizona. She chose to ignore Callie for now, "Where have you been Mikey?"

"Hiking!" he almost jumped out of her arms in excitement. "It was so much fun. Why didn't you come with? Mami took me out for ice cream too and I got your favorite," he said as his face turned sour at the memory.

"Why the face strawberry is the best," the blonde followed Callie into the apartment and made her way to the living room to continue her conversation with the raven haired boy.

"Nope chocolate," Mikey moved his head to whisper into his Mama's ear, "I helped make Mami happy so you don't have to worry about her anymore."

Arizona pulled back to look at her son who looked so proud of himself, but could only feel sad that he knew how to make Callie happy when she had tried so hard to figure out what was wrong.

As the blonde looked to the taller woman in the kitchen she could tell whatever had been weighing down Callie's mood had definitely been lifted. She felt relieved yet when brown eyes met hers Arizona was also hurt that Callie would not trust her enough to confide in her.

"I'm making spaghetti for dinner," Callie said as she help up a box of noodles.

"That's fine," Arizona looked back at the small boy still in her lap, "Mikey why don't you go to your room and clean-up for dinner time. I have to talk to Mami-"

"No, Mikey go wash your hands and come straight back," interjected Callie.

The little boy was not fazed by the tension building in the room, "M'kay"

When he left Arizona glared at the woman in the kitchen, "We need to talk."

Callie quickly looked up before going back to dinner, "After dinner."

So Arizona waited a very long and quiet dinner for the talk she was prepared to have with Callie. Even Mikey knew whatever was about to happen between his moms was serious and made it his duty to listen when it was bed time.

The apartment was silent as Arizona made her way out of the now sleeping boy's room to the living room where Callie was seated with her back facing the blonde.

Arizona didn't even go to sit down because she had been so worried all day that the only thing she could now do was pace in front of the brunette, "I called."

"My phone died."

"You should have told me where you went Calliope. I was so scared that something bad might have happened and all I could do was sit and wait, because you couldn't freaking tell me!" she shouted the last part.

"Arizona, do you even know what today is?" responded the brunette in the same harsh tone.

The blonde thought hard for anything to come to mind, "Tuesday? I'm not sure Callie can you help me out?" Arizona was annoyed at the question from Callie.

"Six years ago today I lost our baby," Callie was staring at her hands as she spoke in a whisper.

"Oh…" Arizona hadn't thought about the miscarriage for a while now and the date had not been at all on her mind. Although now it made sense why Callie had been distant, but she couldn't understand why she never came to the blonde for comfort.

"Yeah I figured you wouldn't remember," the brunette scoffed at the smaller woman.

Arizona was trying to keep up with the brunette, "If you had just talked to me about all of this I would have been there for you. I could have come along with you and Mikey. I'm your girlfriend-"

"You were my wife once Arizona and I don't ever remember you being there for me then. We made vows to one another and what? I lost our baby and I wasn't good enough for you to talk to me? But wait, since we have a son now I suddenly become a convenience to you? Well it doesn't work that way Arizona, because I can't just trust you at all without fearing that I might become too much for you again and you'll run away from us."

"Me run away? I believe that was you right, with our son whom I only met recently since you felt the need to not include me in your life."

"Because you abandoned me I had no clue what else to do!"

The two women were on a roll with throwing each other's faults at the other. And what they had both thought were issues they were over. It was clear though that they had only scratched the surface and it was time to deal and move on or pick up what was left and go back to just being Mikey's mommies.

"And I have regretted that decision for the past five years, but I'm here now Callie. I want to be a part of your life even when you think I won't care I promise I will. Why couldn't you just talk to me? I thought we were starting over."

"Would you have come with if I asked?" Callie answered with a question curious to know if Arizona really wanted to be a part of her life and what the brunette chose to do.

The blonde sighed as she looked away from questioning brown eyes, "I don't see the point of going out in the wilderness to remember the life we lost."

"See I knew you weren't all in…"

"Wait I'm not saying I wouldn't go there to support you. I just don't understand the point of it all when we have a healthy boy and a happy life now why it's necessary to dwell on the past."

"I know," Callie blew the hair from her eyes and looked up to the blonde who was still standing in front of her. "When I was there with Mikey that peace I've been looking for was finally there. It's just this shouldn't be our life Arizona. W-we're supposed to be married with a big f-family and a house not this," the brunette motioned around her.

At the sight of brown eyes filling with tears Arizona moved to sit next to the taller woman, "Hey it's okay," the blonde gently pulled Callie to face her, "So our life isn't what we planned for, but we can fix that. We'll find our dream house and fill it with all of those kids I once promised you," Arizona spoke with a reassuring smile, "And this time when I marry you there is no running away for both of us."

"Y-y-you want to marry me again?" Arizona's heart broke with how small her girlfriend's voice sounded.

Answering with a kiss to plump lips the blonde looked back into her lovers face, "Of course Calliope. If I had it my way I'd marry you now, but we need time to reconnect and I have all the time in the world for you."

Callie leaned in for another kiss that was supposed to be short and sweet, but grew with passion as both women tried to show how much love they had for the other. Pushing down on the smaller woman, Callie plunged her tongue in Arizona's awaiting mouth with fervor as her hands roamed over the clothed covered body.

They had yet to become intimate with each other always feeling it was best to wait, but after multiple occasions of heavy petting it was obvious that their wait was over.

Breaking away from the kiss Arizona tried to suck in a lung full of air as Callie moved her lips to suck on the blonde's flushed neck. "I… we…uh," sentences were hard to form for the smaller woman while the feeling of her lover's hands moved to taught breasts, "Cal…Calliope bedroom."

The brunette was quick to stand up and even faster pulling Arizona along with her as their lips crashed to a frenzied kiss with tongues fighting for dominance. They bounced off of furniture as they blindly made their way to Callie's room.

Once the door was closed behind the women clothes were torn off and thrown in a pile as lips lingered on skin.

Arizona grabbed on to curvy hips as she pressed herself even closer to Callie's naked torso. The contact caused both women to moan out loud as they breathlessly stared into darkened eyes.

There was a silent understanding that their love making wouldn't be fast in order for that quick release they were sure would be just as amazing, but rather it was a moment they wanted to cherish the other.

Slowly moving to lie on the bed Callie held out her hand for Arizona to follow. As their bodies reconnected it was as if no time had passed between either of them instead it felt like they were coming home.

**AN2: Okay good bad? I hope this wrapped up all of the problems set in the story and now we can all move on to happy times. I think there will be a few more chapters left before it comes to an end, but I'm opened to any suggestions. **


	14. Chapter 14

**I have no valid excuses why this took so long. So please enjoy!**

Chapter 14

Life had never been greater for the happy family. Callie was doing risky surgeries with enthusiasm whereas before she might have second guess her skill the ortho surgeon was a force to be reckoned with in the OR. Arizona on the other hand became even perkier, if that was possible, as she now rolled around the hospital in Heelys and an almost blinding smile. Although those shoes were great in her PEDs ward they caused a couple of fights with her girlfriend, but Arizona won the argument stating that it would be rude to not wear them as she had received the shoes as a gift from a long term patient who had been discharged from the hospital. And Mikey had enjoyed the visits his mom's made on their lunch to break to eat and play with him. Yeah the Robbins-Torres family couldn't get any better if they tried.

Callie was trying now to enjoy the outdoors, but all of her well-developed patience was long gone as she fought off the hordes of bugs that seemed to follow her wherever she went. Arizona had planned a week-long trip for them all to Baltimore where Mikey could see his grandparents and go camping for his birthday at the end of the week. The brunette had been riding off of her girlfriend and son's highs throughout the week, but it seemed her promise to allow Mikey a camping trip wasn't her best plan as she learned for the first time in her life she absolutely hated it. There was nothing fun about sleeping on cold hard dirt or having no easy accessibility to a bathroom.

They had only been up in the mountains for no more than an hour and Arizona, Mikey and Daniel Robbins all decided to do a little adventure of their surrounding area. Callie and Barbara stayed behind to help make lunch, which she was grateful for.

"You and Arizona seem to be doing great from the last time we visited," the older woman stated into the silence, "She doesn't call all that much, but I assume it's because she's so busy being a mom to Mikey and well by the looks of it your girlfriend."

Callie couldn't help that giddy feeling that washed over her at the sound of Arizona being her girlfriend. They were doing great in their relationship and at times the brunette thought this time around was better than the first time.

"I'll take that silly look on your face as a confirmation," the older woman chuckled.

"She really is great. I don't know why she was so scared of being a mother because Mikey adores her. Sometimes I think Arizona is his favorite," she said with a shrug while cutting the crust of the sandwich.

"Nonsense, that boy loves both of you. As a mother I know it seems like a child prefers one parent over the other. Arizona was such a daddy's girl, but when I look at it now that girl always came to me when she was in trouble. She could never disappoint her father. Mikey might want to follow in Arizona's footsteps…"

With a roll of her eyes Callie interjected, "Because I was selfish and kept him from her."

"Now hold on we all make mistakes and you're not the only one who kept a secret as big as that."

"Yeah like you ever hid a child from their other parent."

"I did," Barbara stated simply.

"What?"

"Yep, when I met Daniel we only knew each other a few weeks before he was deployed overseas. Of course at the time I thought it would be the last time I would see him since I was going to go off to school. So I sent him away with a little memory of me."

Callie shook her head a little embarrassed where this conversation was going, "We don't have to talk about this."

Ignoring the younger woman's comment Barbara continued, "Well a month and a half later I was feeling sick, which I attributed to stress, but next thing I knew I'm peeing on a stick and it's saying I'm pregnant. I was scared and had no clue what to do. It didn't help that I had no way of contacting Daniel to tell him, but six months into the pregnancy I received a letter from him. He said he would be home in three months and wanted to take me on a date."

"Wow what did you say?"

"I wrote back saying yes."

"That's it?"

"Well I also attached my new address and phone number. Every time I would prepare myself to tell him about the pregnancy he would talk about his goals in life and none of them included a pregnant woman with his child. Of course when he came back and saw my pregnant self at almost nine months he put two and two together."

"Well I'm guessing he did want a pregnant woman with his child since you two have been happily married," Callie pointed out.

Shaking her head, "No, he didn't. In fact the next time I saw him I was in a hospital bed in labor with his son. It was one of my friends who informed Daniel of the situation and he was there as soon as he hung up. When he saw his son for the first time it was as if all his anger towards me no longer existed. I'm not saying it was easy afterwards, but time allowed us to heal."

"I know Arizona doesn't hold any hard feelings of me keeping Mikey from her anymore though," the brunette tried to keep herself busy setting the food out in order to let her nerves get the best of her.

"That's right she doesn't, but you need to let go of it too. Coming from the woman who understands it is just as important to forgive yourself as it is others. No one is angry with you Callie. Look at that little boy you did a great job at raising him and someone who wasn't good could never manage that. Now come over here and give me a hug"

The brunette walked around the bench to embrace the older woman, "Thank you Barbara for taking care of Arizona when I couldn't."

"Well I'm grateful she is out of my hair. Even as an adult she can be a handful."

They were both loudly laughing when the other three adventurers returned from their small hike around their camp sight.

"Mami I saw a dear," Mikey ran over to the brunette to hug on to long legs.

Callie bent over to pick up her son who was beginning to get too heavy to hold, "And you weren't scared? Huh you must be really big not to be scared of such a big animal."

Giggling the little boy shook his head, "Mami I am not scared of aminals."

"Good because I need you to protect me if one comes too close."

"Okay I can do that," wiggling to get down on flat ground, "Can I eat now?"

"Wash your hands first," she said pointing to a faucet next to the trash cans.

Arizona made her way to the brunette who was setting up Mikey's plate, "Hey beautiful, having fun?"

"I would if I get a better greeting than that," she spoke while wiggling her perfectly manicured eyebrows.

"Mmmm is that so," Arizona stood from the picnic bench to stop in front of the brunette. She rested her hands on jean clad hips as she tugged Callie closer to place a chaste kiss on her girlfriend's lips.

But kissing Callie was hardly ever chaste since she could never get enough of those plump lips that at times could make her forget a simple procedure like an appendectomy. The blonde's hands moved from curvy hips to grab at Callie's firm ass only to cause the brunette to moan into her mouth. In the back of her mind, Arizona knew she should stop with her parents and son closely nearby, but being with Callie always caused her to forget why stopping would be any good for them.

"Mom's move it," Mikey pushed the back of Callie's knees causing her to buckle at the pressure. Fortunately Arizona had the support of the table to hold them up.

"Mikey manners," both parents chastised the young boy.

"Mom's please move it," he spoke kinder showing off his dimples.

Arizona had to laugh at the brunette who easily complied with her son as his use of his secret weapon that even she herself used on Callie multiple times.

"You know you can't let those dimples have that kind of power over you. Imagine when he's a teenager and asks to go to a party, what then?"

"Easy I'll let you deal with it then," Callie said with a cheeky grin.

"I-I- I can't do that Calliope. He looks like a mini you with dark curly hair and those eyes. He- he's going to get away with murder Calliope. How are we supposed to ever say no to him?" Arizona looked completely worried as she chewed on her bottom lip and paced the forest floor.

"Hey he's still four until tomorrow. We have years to prepare ourselves and knowing you Arizona you will plan everything out, that by then we will have it all figured out. How about we enjoy these moments while we still can okay?" Callie reached out for the blonde to stop her from making a trail into the dirt ground. "Plus your son has mustard all over himself," pointing out the yellow topping that was smeared on his chin and down the front of his red shirt.

"Mami you make great sandmiches," he spoke with a mouth full.

"I can tell it's all over you mijo,"Callie crossed her arms as she looked over to the smaller woman.

"I know, I know. Mikey once your done eating we need to clean you up before the bugs think your food," Arizona took a seat next to the raven haired boy who looked frightened to be someone's meal.

#######

"For someone who claims to be a badass, bugs really are not your thing Calliope," the blonde said with a snicker.

"Don't," Callie pointed, "do not make fun of me. Arizona have you not seen these bugs? They keep flying at me and they are not little or even normal looking bugs for that matter. Gosh why did I agree to this," waving around the now dark campgrounds.

"Because of that," Arizona nodded her head towards Mikey and his grandparents who were seated around the campfire.

The little boy was roasting marshmallows while he sat in a deep conversation with Grandpa Robbins. His face was scrunched up as he tried to concentrate on the story Daniel was telling him about his time as a Marine. It was clear the little boy had no clue what he was talking about, but he tried so hard, as he idolized his Grandpa.

Mikey pulled back his stick from the roaring fire to blow out the marshmallow that had caught on fire. His tiny puffs of air that came from his mouth did little to stop the marshmallow from becoming charred. In his attempt to save the once white fluffy treat, Mikey began swinging the stick around only causing a ball of fire to go flying in the air and land in front of his mom's feet.

Arizona quickly stomped out the fire only to be left with her new hiking shoes to be covered in the sticky white goo.

"Aww man Calliope my new shoes are ruined," the blonde was running the sole of her shoe to wipe off some of the burnt marshmallow.

"Oh boo hoo-" Callie was cut off by the yelling of her son.

"I hate camping," Mikey yelled as he threw the stick that was used for roasting smores.

"Now Mikey, don't go around shouting and throwing sticks. Making smores is not always easy, but you have to be patient," Daniel stated as he tried to sooth his grandson.

"I'm allowed to shout when I'm outside. Mami said so and she does it sometimes too," Mikey knew he should not argue with the older man, but unlike the blonde Mikey was not afraid of authority leaders.

Mikey's statement caused Arizona to give her girlfriend a questioning look who could only respond with a sheepish shrug as she answered the unasked question, "It happened once while Mikey was with me and to be honest he started it."

Arizona gave the taller woman an incredulous look for stooping so low to act like their four year old, "Callie."

Huffing, Callie made her way to the raven haired boy with the blonde following closely behind her. "Mikey you know better than to argue with adults. Now if Grandpa says no shouting then there is no shouting understood?"

Mikey tried giving his mom his most vicious glare, but really he was upset at himself for not being able to roast a marshmallow as well as his Grandpa. He was supposed to be growing up yet here was still feeling like a baby. "It's not fair Mami. I don't want to be little anymore. All I want is to be able to do big kid stuff now," he threw his arms in the air to make his point to the older woman.

"Do you want to know a secret," Callie squatted down to be eye level with the frustrated little boy.

Mikey responded with a head nod.

"I didn't know how to tie my shoes until I was seven. It did not help that I had people at my beckon call to help me with everything," the brunette sighed remembering how ridiculous her parent's lifestyle was, "and you're four and you have no problem tying your shoes."

"That's because you are an under achiever Calliope," the blonde said in a teasing tone, but still causing Callie to be annoyed.

"I was never an under achiever. I just didn't see the importance of needing to know how to tie my shoes until Johnny Prescott, the classes' cutest boy, called me a baby. And might I add that I became the fastest at tying my shoes."

"See Mami I don't want people calling me a baby," Mikey cut in.

"Mikey you're a Robbins and as a Robbins all you need to do is hit hard so you only have to hit once. Then all the kids on the playground will know not to mess with you," Arizona had her fair share of scuffles during recess and was taught by her father exactly how to deal with these problems.

"Arizona!" Callie could not believe her girlfriend was telling their son to resort to violence.

"We aren't allowed to hit others Mama," Mikey had learnt that the hard way when he had hit one of the other daycare children for stealing his blue crayon.

"Exactly Arizona, who even told you hitting was okay?" Barbara was curious as she thought she had raised her daughter better than that.

Daniel had the decency to look ashamed as he knew his wife would not be happy to hear about his parenting techniques to ward off rude kids.

"Well Dad-"

"Daniel!" Barbara shouted at her very quiet husband.

"Grandma no shouting," Mikey chastised, if he was being scolded for raising his voice then he was going to make sure everyone else couldn't either.

"Mikey," his two moms again shouted in unison.

"This is confusing. I thought we were here for my birthday why does everyone keep shouting at me? I don't care anymore," he stormed off making his way to the tents.

"You wanted to look at the stars though," the blonde called as she raced after him. Grabbing him from behind, Arizona turned him around so they were now facing each other, "No one is mad at you Mikey. If anything we love you so much and I'm sorry you feel like you're being picked on. Can we go back to making smores and maybe afterwards we can look out for shooting stars?"

The comfort of his Mama's arms around him had soothed him enough to see reason, "I guess, but I get two smores."

Arizona looked over to the brunette who nodded her agreement, "Alright deal little man."

#######

The little gasps to her right only made Arizona's smile bigger with joy for her son.

All three of them lied bundled up in the back of Daniels truck looking up at the sky as star after star shot across the night sky. The older Robbins had called it a night moments ago, allowing the little family some time alone. Arizona greatly appreciated it as she got to be next to the two loves of her life who were both excited with the show above them.

Arizona was surprised to see the similar expression on her girlfriend's face, who liked to walk around all tough, but could easily get mushy too.

It was well past Mikey's bedtime and the sound of the yawns emanating from him instead of gasps signaled it was time they too called it a night.

"Alright little man it's time we all went to our tent now," Arizona sat up causing the blanket to move with her as the other two groaned when the cool air hit them.

"Okay," he immediately wrapped his arms around the blonde's neck as his little body was too exhausted to make the small trip back to the tent.

"Wow no arguments. That's a first," Callie commented as she hopped off the bed of the truck.

"I know. Do you think he'll be up for our hike and fishing for tomorrow?" the blonde whispered to Callie.

"Like you said earlier he's a Robbins so he will have lots of energy come morning," Callie wrapped her arm around the smaller woman's shoulders, steering them in the direction of their tent.

Arizona had claimed that she was a master in all things camping so she had taken the liberty of setting up their four man tent. Callie had no problem standing off to the side and supervising the blonde, but now she was hoping that everything her girlfriend brought for them would keep them warm during the surprisingly cold summer night.

The blonde easily dressed Mikey in his night clothes and then did the same for herself. She could still feel some of the dirt that always seemed to cling to your skin when you camp, but was completely drained to care. Arizona practically threw herself down into the awaiting blankets that surrounded them.

"Arizona warm me up I'm freezing," Callie latched onto the warm body beside her trying to suck some of the warmth from the blonde who looked comfortable in her cocoon of blankets. Even the little boy on the other side of Arizona was bundled up looking just as relaxed.

The pant leg to Arizona's sweats had ridden up and she could feel cold bare feet on her warm skin, "Hey get those cold feet off of me."

"No, I'm shivering over here," the taller woman's hold grew harder, while Arizona wrapped her own arms around the brunette to help her out.

"Put some socks on."

"I can't sleep with socks. That's too weird you know that."

"I do, but in this weather you'll get sick. Although," the blonde glanced back at the sleeping boy seeing only his back facing them, "I know other ways to warm you up."

"No funny business Arizona. Mikey is here."

"Didn't stop you last week in the conference room last week only seconds before the entire department heads came in," Arizona teased as she slowly traced the skin under Callie's waste band.

"You know I want you all the time, but that was a completely different time."

Moving her hand even southward Arizona grinned wickedly, "I can tell you want to," she spoke as she ran two fingers through the brunette's wet slit.

Callie tried to hold in her moan, but Arizona always knew how to pleasure her, "Girls these tents aren't sound proof and I suggest you listen to Callie Arizona."

"Oh god Arizona this is embarrassing."

"How do you think I feel? It's like I'm a teenager again."

"You make me feel like a teenager," Callie husked causing both women to erupt in a fit of giggles.

"Girls!"

"Sorry Barbara" "Sorry Mom"

#######

"Look Mama I caught another big fish," Mikey held up his third big trout of the day.

Arizona tried to show her excitement for Mikey, but everyone had already caught their fish and all the blonde was getting was this same tropical looking fish that was as big as her fist. She was certain that this had been set up or at the least something was wrong with her fishing pole. Arizona didn't pride herself on being an expert in all things outdoors, but this was getting to be ridiculous.

"Me too babe," Callie waved her fish in the blonde's face, "its huge Arizona. Maybe I should just quit being a surgeon and become a fisher," the brunette walked off laughing at the eye roll she got from the blonde.

"This isn't fair. You guys are taking up all the good fish and leaving me with Nemo over here who I think is dead now," the blonde looked down at the semi floating fish. She nudged it a bit with the toe of her shoe, only causing disappointment when the fish swam off probably to attach itself to her line again.

"Arizona your sounding like a child," Barbara chastised her daughter.

Arizona wasn't trying to be pouty; she just wanted to catch a damn fish to be proud of. The plus side to this all was the joy on Mikey's face. He had woken both moms and probably the whole forest with his excitement of turning five.

After a nice breakfast the whole clan had hiked a good mile down to the lake, where they still were enjoying the view and catching fish.

Daniel had taught both Callie and Mikey how to set up their poles and hook their bate, while Arizona set up her own area to get to work. After a couple of test runs on casting their line both Latinos looked like experts on the shore of the lake.

"I am not-" a tug on her fishing rob caused her to stop short of the tongue lashing she wanted to give her mom, "Oh oh my I think I have something." Whatever was at the end of her line was pulling hard and it had caused her to forget everything she needed to do.

"Well pull it in honey," Daniel approached the smaller woman ready to help when needed.

"Step back Dad I got this," Callie had to chuckle out the serious look Arizona had on her face.

"Ease up you don't want to break the line," Daniel suggested.

"I know what I'm doing."

Everyone became silent as they watched in anticipation for Arizona to pull in her catch. As soon as the fish was lifted from the water there was a round of cheers at the sight of the big fish.

"Yay Mama you finally did it!"

"Of course I did Mikey. I'm no chump when it comes to fishing," Arizona spoke in a cocky tone while releasing the hook out of the fish's mouth. What she didn't expect was for the fish to fight back and the hold she had was not tight enough as the trout freed itself from her grasp back into safe waters. The shock was so clear on the blonde's face as she stared quietly at the now empty waters.

"Well chump it looks like you're not as great at fishing as the rest of us," Callie kissed her check before making her way to their camping chairs they brought.

"It's okay Mama," Mikey tried rubbing soothing circles on his devastated mother's back. "I'll share my fish with you and if anyone asks I can say you caught them all."

"You have to be fucking kidding me," Arizona growled out, still staring at the murky water.

"Whoa Mama that's a bad word."

"Arizona relax. Let's just take our things back to our campsite." Daniel knew his daughter well and right now she needed to walk away before her anger got the best of her and she exploded.

"I feel like there is a higher power up there laughing at me for my failures."

"I think that's a little bit dramatic dear and the only one laughing at you is us."

Daniels response lead the others to follow in his laughter at the blonde's misfortunes.

#######

Callie peered over Mikey's raven curly hair to watch her girlfriend singing 'Happy Birthday' as loudly as she could for the five year old. After the blonde had calmed down they had enjoyed the fish they caught for lunch and played a few games that Barbara brought up. The brunette was glad that her time away from her hectic life brought her family even closer. If only they couold this more often to reconnect Callie would be up for it, but she knew that with Mikey starting school in a couple of months it was unlikely they would have time for something like this for at least another year.

The cheering around her as Mikey blew out his five candles broke Callie from her thoughts. She pulled the little boy into her side to place a kiss on his forehead.

"I love you so much mijo."

Matching brown eyes looked up to meet her own, "Thank you for being my best Mami," he said giving a kiss to Callie on the cheek. Turning around to face the blonde, "and thank you for being my best Mama."

"Anything for you little man." Arizona tried not to get emotional, but the several months she got to have Mikey in her life had been the best part of her life. She pulled back from their embrace, "What did you wish for?"

"Hey if he says then his wish won't come true."

"It's okay Mami, because I already have everything I could ever ask for."

The weight of Mikey's words caused everyone to smile around the picnic table. Callie and Arizona knew they were true since they had both fought so hard in life to achieve all they had at this point of time. Yeah tomorrow they might dream of something new, but today their life was complete.


End file.
